O Pulsar do Desejo
by Darklokura
Summary: Harry é um escritor recluso, Gina uma pesquisadora na editora que publica os livros de Harry. Ambos tiveram um romance que ficou mal resolvido, agora que se encontram em Nova Zelândia seriam capazes de resolvê-lo?
1. Prologo

**Todos os créditos são exclusivos de **_**Susan Napier!**_

**O PULSAR DO DESEJO**

Harry Potter é um escritor que divide o seu tempo entre dois estilos de vida: ora um playboy sem compromissos, ora um autor recluso. Ginevra Weasley é pesquisadora na editora que publica os livros de Harry. Eles já viveram um tórrido ro mance, e se reencontram na Nova Zelândia, onde "se descobrem" vizinhos de porta em um balneá rio. Um pequeno acidente com um cãozinho os aproxima ainda mais, mas acertar as contas com o passado não é tão fácil. Será que Harry e Gina conseguirão resolver suas pendências para pode rem viver a plenitude do amor?

N/A: Como disse nas outras adaptações estas são uns dos meus livros favoritos adoro este, tem algumas cenas de NC então quem não gosta é melhor não ler.

Obs: Quanto mais comentarem mais rápido postarei!


	2. Capitulo I

Capitulo I:

- O que você quer?

Ginevra Weasley manteve o sorriso educado nos lábios quando confrontou o homem que abriu a porta com evidente impaciência, irritado.

Parado ali, ele parecia assustadoramente alto, os ombros largos e os músculos do peito delineados pela camiseta cinza bastante usada, o jeans surrado cobrin do as longas e musculosas pernas. Os cabelos curtos e negros estavam desalinhados, como se ele tives se, propositalmente, criado aquele efeito com as mãos. O rosto muito bronzeado revelava hostilidade.

Apesar do óbvio mau humor, o homem era devas tadoramente bonito, e parecia mais um atleta profis sional do que um autor de best-sellers, que passava grande parte do tempo sentado a uma mesa de com putador.

- Perdoe-me perturbá-lo, mas será que você pode ria me emprestar um pouco de açúcar? - disse ela, erguendo uma xícara vazia e vendo a expressão as sustada dele se transformar em cautela. E Gina então ficou subitamente feliz por estar usando um vestido casual de verão, e não estar vestida com a elegância que era sua marca na cidade. A última coisa que desejava era dar a impressão que queria impressioná-lo. Nem mesmo se incomodara com a maquiagem. Afinal, estava agora oficialmente de férias.

- Acabei de me mudar para a casa vizinha - expli cou Gina, apontando para a casa em frente à praia, do lado oposto da cerca viva... um pequeno bangalô antigo, o qual parecia insignificante perto dos sobra dos modernos ao redor.

- Aluguei a casa por um mês, e pensei que tivesse trazido tudo o que precisava, mas quando fui fazer café, percebi que tinha esquecido uma das coisas básicas - continuou ela. - Sei que há um mercado há alguns quilômetros daqui, mas... Acabei de passar quatro horas dirigindo desde Auckland, e preferia evitar sair por um tempo. Ficaria grata se você me emprestasse um pouco de açúcar até amanhã. E, é claro, eu lhe recompensarei a gentileza. - Ela mante ve a voz firme, desejando parecer muito mais contro lada do que estava. Embora fosse apenas um pouco mais alta do que a média, as curvas esbeltas, a ele gante estrutura óssea e as feições altivas que Gina tinha herdado da mãe ajudavam a preservar um ar de sofisticação e graça, independentemente de seu conflito interior. Para sua mãe, não importava se a sere nidade fosse apenas superficial. Fortes emoções arruinavam o processo de pensamento lógico, e, conseqüentemente, deviam ser desencorajadas. Advogada criminal ambiciosa, determinada a ser a mulher mais jovem indicada para o Tribunal da Nova Zelândia, Molly Prewett desejara que a filha seguisse seus passos, mas Gina havia provado ser uma séria decepção em todos os sentidos. Uma criança gentil e imaginativa, estudara arduamente na escola para obter apenas re sultados médios, e não conseguira suas credenciais acadêmicas nem tivera o desejo de competir com a mãe brilhante e perfeccionista. Numa rebelião silen ciosa, escolhera seguir uma carreira totalmente dis tinta, que se provou, contra todas as expectativas, bem-sucedida e satisfatória.

Todavia, em momentos como este, sentia-se grata pelas lições que aprendera quando criança no que dizia respeito à rejeição. Tais lições haviam construído sua independência emocional, equipando-a para en frentar críticas e desaprovação com uma calma que frustrava seus oponentes.

Agora que a surpresa inicial tinha passado, os lindos olhos verdes esmeraldas estudavam Gina com desconfiança.

Ninguém deveria saber onde Harry Potter se escondia para escrever seus romances de grande su cesso. Quando não estava escrevendo, vivia a maior parte do tempo em hotéis... festejando, gerando toda a publicidade para que seu editor agendasse entrevis tas, noites de autógrafos e eventos... ostensivamente apreciando seu estilo de vida patético. Mas, entre os momentos de hiperatividade pública, havia intervalos de total anonimato. De vez em quando, ele desapare cia por períodos que variava de algumas semanas a diversos meses, e cada ano surgia um novo livro nas prateleiras para encantar os fãs e confundir os críticos.

Para frustração de Gina, muitas das informações dis poníveis sobre ele eram falsas. Até mesmo o editor de Harry Potter alegava não saber onde ficava seu esconderijo na Nova Zelândia. Foi preciso muita determinação, perspicácia e uma sorte inacreditável para finalmente encontrá-lo na tranqüila comunidade de pesca de Oyster Beach, escondida na costa leste da península Coromandel.

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas delicadas, juntamen te com a xícara, demonstrando que ainda esperava por uma resposta. Mas quando ele parecia prestes a que brar o silêncio, uma voz feminina surgiu do imenso hall atrás dele:

- Quem é, querido?

Gina mal teve tempo de ver a morena alta, vestida num robe branco curto, antes que a grande figura masculina se virasse, bloqueando-lhe a visão com seus ombros largos.

- Ninguém. - Enquanto falava, ele fechou a porta com o salto da bota, deixando Gina piscando para os painéis de madeira.

Por um momento, ficou parada ali, atônita por ter sido insultada daquela forma.

Então, forçou-se a andar, o estômago se revolven do.

"Supere isso. Mova-se."

Tinha feito o que fora fazer. Dera o primeiro tiro em sua guerra particular. Havia um velho ditado que dizia que um homem surpreendido estava metade golpeado, então, se isso fosse verdade, estava no caminho para o sucesso. Mas agora que já usara o elemento surpresa, necessitava redefinir sua defesa.

Atravessar os poucos metros do gramado arenoso entre o deque atrás da casa de Harry e a praia pública parecia levar uma eternidade, mas Gina continuou andando sem pressa, ciente das janelas coloridas que rodeavam os fundos da casa, tanto no piso inferior quanto no superior, oferecendo aos ocupantes uma vista da praia de três quilômetros.

Eles estariam assistindo sua retirada, ou já tinham voltado ao que estavam fazendo antes da interrupção inesperada? O desejo de olhar para trás era quase in-controlável, e Gina precisou de muita força de vontade para continuar fingindo um ar de indiferença.

Quando alcançou a beira da praia, uma brisa leve desmanchou seu cabelo castanho-claro, e algumas mechas longas se enrolaram ao redor do pescoço elegante. Ela parou para colocar os cabelos para trás, agradecida ao ar fresco que batia em sua nuca, que parecia queimar. Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram con tra os raios de sol do fim da tarde, enquanto tentava respirar fundo, para aliviar o aperto que sentia no peito. Barcos ancorados na baía balançavam suave mente. Embora estivesse um esplêndido dia de pri mavera, a estreita faixa da praia estava vazia.

Oyster Beach fora descoberta há pouco tempo, e desde então era considerada uma praia da moda. Com Auckland a apenas algumas horas de distância, a praia era divulgada como o último refúgio não poluído para habitantes fatigados da cidade. Grandes propriedades com suítes e garagens duplas, e novas construções surgiam a cada dia, enquanto as pequenas casas nos morros eram demolidas.

No momento, a população permanente não passa va de algumas centenas de pessoas, mas esse número subia para mais de mil na época entre o Natal e o Ano-novo, no período das férias escolares. Como ainda estavam no mês de novembro, época de exames do ensino médio e universidades na Nova Zelândia, Gina conseguira acomodação. Se tivesse demorado mais algumas semanas para viajar, teria tido poucas chances de achar algum local para alugar em Oyster Beach, muito menos uma casa vizinha à sua "presa". Mesmo a área de acampamento era reservada com vários meses de antecedência, na época do verão.

Em qualquer outro momento, Gina poderia ter fica do inclinada a parar para absorver a tranqüilidade do cenário à sua frente, mas, naquele instante, tudo que queria era chegar ao santuário de seu lar temporário.

Prosseguiu a pequena caminhada, percebendo que suas pernas estavam trêmulas, e suspirou aliviada quando chegou em casa. Movendo-se um pouco mais rápido agora, entrou na varanda e passou pela porta de vaivém que tinha deixado aberta para que o ar refrescasse a casa.

- Graças a Deus cheguei - murmurou, os dedos apertados ao redor da xícara, enquanto revivia os momentos de horror e humilhação quando a porta fora fechada "em seu rosto". Ficara tentada a jurar que nunca mais falaria com ele, mas era uma mulher de 27 anos, madura, não uma adolescente rebelde. Tinha perguntas a fazer e uma responsabilidade a defender, e como sua mãe gostava tanto de dizer, o fracasso não era uma opção viável!

Gina pôs a xícara sobre a mesa da cozinha e fle xionou os dedos. Para falar a verdade, o que ela es perava? Harry Potter possuía a reputação de dispen sar as pessoas que o importunavam, e ela o abordara como uma fã afoita ou uma _**paparazza**_inconveniente. Considerando os hábitos de trabalho solitário dele, pelo menos agora ela havia confirmado que estava no lugar certo e na hora certa.

Enquanto economizava dinheiro para as férias, tinha agido muito mais por instinto do que baseada em fatos, embora seus instintos não a tivessem avisa do que encontraria uma morena misteriosa, ou um escri tor zangado. Ingenuamente, acreditara no mito de que Harry criava seus romances em total isolamento.

No entanto, era daquilo que tinha ido atrás, não era? Separar o homem do mito? Explorar a verdadei ra personalidade dele, não apenas o que o grande escritor queria que as pessoas vissem. Mesmo isso sendo verdade, era difícil digerir.

Precisava controlar-se e não tirar conclusões preci pitadas. Talvez a mulher fosse da família e o estives se visitando. Ela meneou a cabeça, em dúvida. Pelo que sabia, Harry Potter não tinha parentes vivos.

O nervosismo que vinha contendo o dia inteiro de repente revolveu-lhe o estômago, dando-lhe apenas tempo suficiente de chegar ao banheiro, antes de vomitar a porção de salada que tinha se obrigado a comer em um restaurante de estrada durante a viagem de carro. Enganou-se ao pensar que a salada acalmaria sua difícil digestão!

Gina lavou a boca e o rosto, depois olhou-se no espelho. Sem maquiagem para realçar seus olhos catanhos-mel e a boca estreita, teria parecido pálida e desinteressante, mas o velho espelho acima da pia a confortou. Uma das poucas coisas boas que tinha herdado de seu pai irresponsável e ausente fora o tom de pele dourado, que só precisava de pouca exposição ao sol para se transtornar num bonito bron zeado. A Nova Zelândia estava tendo uma primavera quente, e os meteorologistas previam mais sol e calor para as próximas semanas. Portanto, se aquelas férias se tornassem desastrosas, pelo menos poderia retornar para casa com um bronzeado que causaria inveja aos amigos que moravam com ela, pensou com ironia.

Enquanto ajeitava os cabelos com as mãos, disse a si mesma que aceitava o fato de não ser tão linda como sua mãe, ruiva e espetacular, mas possuía feições simétricas e delicadas, e alguns homens achavam a cor incomum de seus olhos bastante atraente. O sor riso era sua arma secreta, o qual, quando espontâneo, transmitia um entusiasmo que encantava a todos. E ela sorriu, a fim de tentar levantar o ânimo. "Se você parecer confiante, vai agir de modo confiante", era mais um dos ditados favoritos de sua mãe, juntamen te com a crença agressiva de "Não fique zangada, vingue-se!".

Sentindo-se melhor, Gina de súbito descobriu que estava faminta e foi para a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e pegou um pote de iogurte e alguns biscoitos enquan to esperava a água da chaleira ferver. Olhou ao redor do velho cômodo, muito diferente da luxuosa cozi nha de sua casa em Auckland, que compartilhava com a amiga Luna e o primo dela, Neville. Os eletro domésticos ali eram simples, funcionais, mas sem estilo, provavelmente instalados quando a casa fora construída. O papel de parede verde, a bancada de fórmica desbotada e o piso com padrões floridos também deviam ser originais, porém o que parecia na moda três décadas atrás era totalmente antiquado agora. Gina mal tivera tempo de desfazer as malas antes de ir à casa de Harry Potter, entretanto perce bera que a casa de praia de três quartos era bem con servada, mas não havia sinal de nenhuma reforma ao longo dos anos, e ela supunha que o dono atual a herdara ou comprara com a intenção de alugá-la para temporadas.

A chaleira apitou e Gina ocupou-se com a tarefa de fazer um chá. Jogou o saquinho na pia, adicionou um pouco de leite, mexendo o líquido com força desnecessária enquanto seus pensamentos retornavam ao enredo complicado que sua vida se tornara. Esco lhas que um dia pareceram claras e simples eram, agora, repletas de perigo. Apenas esperava que não se tornasse presa da teia de enganos que vinha tecen do ultimamente.

Gina levou a xícara aos lábios para o primeiro gole mas, de repente, uma onda de tensão a deixou nervo sa. Virou-se, o coração acelerado, e percebeu que não estava mais sozinha. Tremendo, acabou derrubando algumas gotas do chá quente na mão.

Parado em silêncio na abertura em forma de arco entre a cozinha e a sala de estar, parecendo não mais amigável do que alguns minutos antes, estava Harry Potter.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou ela, trocando a xícara de mão para sacudir os pingos que lhe queimavam os dedos, arrependida ao ouvir que seu tom de voz estava alto e acelerado, em vez de calmo e controlado.

- A porta estava aberta - disse ele, gesticulando a cabeça na direção da varanda. - Tive a impressão que você estava esperando que eu a seguisse...

- Está aberta porque a casa é quente e abafada - in terrompeu ela. Sabia que devia agir com tranqüilida de, mas as palavras sarcásticas saíram de seus lábios antes que pudesse detê-las. - O que você quer?

Os olhos verdes brilharam. Harry colocou um pequeno vasilhame de plástico sobre a mesa de fórmica, centralizando-o com uma precisão zombeteira.

- Eu trouxe o açúcar que você disse que precisava.

- Oh! - Ela abraçou a xícara defensivamente con tra o peito. - Obrigada - murmurou, sabendo muito bem que o gesto dele era uma desculpa.

Confirmando o seu pensamento, Harry falou:

- Então, diga-me, você vai partir quando descobrir que está perdendo seu tempo aqui? Ou será necessá rio homens de jaleco branco ou uma ordem de despe jo para eu me livrar de você? Por acaso, está me se guindo?

N/A: O livro só tem 10 capitulos, então aproveitem a leitura que é rápida e gostosa, e não se esqueça de comentar para ganhar capitulo novo.


	3. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

- Seguindo você? - Gina arregalou os olhos em total descrença. - Você é muito pretensioso, não é?

O tom provocativo fez Harry estreitar os lábios.

- Pare de disfarces, Ginevra. - resmungou ele.

- Como você me encontrou?

Ela deu um gole no chá antes de responder:

- Eu sempre o considerei paranóico em marcar espaços, e agora parece que você foi um pouco além do limite. Talvez os homens de jaleco branco devam vir procurá-lo...

- Muito espirituosa... e muito evasiva.

Ela deveria saber que ele notaria. Palavras eram a profissão de Harry, a força e o talento... interpretando nuances e dando significado a cada diálogo da prosa. Ele a envolveria com palavras se Gina permitisse. Sua melhor chance era formar frases simples que não aprovavam nem desaprovavam. Ou, melhor ainda, não falar nada.

-Você, certamente, não vai dizer que foi outra coincidência que a levou à porta de minha casa - acu sou ele em tom agressivo. - O que está acontecendo, Ginevra?

Um tremor de fraqueza a assolou. "Oh, se você soubesse!" Ela estudou-lhe o semblante e sentiu a familiar onda de atração física que era o motivo de sua tensão. Ainda achava surpreendente que um ho mem tão carismático e apaixonante tivesse reagido com tanta intensidade a ela, que era uma pessoa tão comum. Contudo, Harry sempre ditara as regras, e por um tempo Gina realmente tinha obedecido. Re cuperou-se antes que começasse a mergulhar nas lembranças do passado. Não iria permitir-se cair de novo naquela armadilha! Não era mais aquela mu lher... disposta a saciar os desejos alheios à custa de suas próprias necessidades e objetivos.

- O que está acontecendo é que tirei umas longas férias atrasadas - disse ela. - Trabalhei tantas horas extras nos últimos dois anos que meu chefe foi for çado a inserir uma cláusula no meu contrato que diz que tenho até o próximo mês para usar as férias, ou as perderei...

- Draco? - interrompeu ele, entendendo que o editor de _**Nova Zelândia**_estava envolvido. Seus olhos demonstravam fúria, como se tivesse sido traído. - A Enright mandou você me encontrar?

- Ninguém me mandou encontrá-lo. Draco não tem idéia de onde estou - insistiu ela, falando a ver dade. Sua reputação era de uma funcionária dedicada, com quem todos podiam contar a qualquer hora. A decisão abrupta de tirar as férias acumuladas não tinha sido bem recebida, e menos ainda quando rejeitara a oferta de Draco de um bônus compensatório se ela sacrificasse o período de descanso. A Enright Mídia era uma empresa séria e exigiria que alguém assumis se as responsabilidades de Gina enquanto estivesse fora, mas, como pesquisadora, ela conhecia seus di reitos, e finalmente obrigara o chefe a lhe conceder férias. - Já lhe disse, estou de férias. É quando pes soas normais tiram alguns dias para descansar, viajar ou refugiar-se em alguma praia.

- E você espera que eu acredite que, com tantas praias do mundo, você escolheu esta por acaso? -per guntou ele, a voz repleta de sarcasmo.

A paráfrase da famosa linha de _**Casablanca**_atingiu um ponto doloroso. Tinha sido a habilidade de Gina em reconhecer conotações de velhos filmes e clássicos obscuros que capturara a atenção de Harry dois anos atrás, quando se conheceram numa festa, em um dos lançamentos de Draco. Eles tinham passado a pri meira parte da noite discutindo livros e assuntos in telectuais, o forte senso de competitividade de Harry desafiado pela memória fenomenal de Gina. A provo cação hostil dos dois aumentara no decorrer da noite, e Gina surpreendera a todos, inclusive a si mesma, partindo da festa nos braços dele.

- Coincidências acontecem - comentou ela, rela xando deliberadamente contra a bancada e bebendo um pouco do chá.

O rosto bonito de Harry demonstrava agora con tentamento.

- Se eu tentasse usar esse velho clichê em meus livros, não sairiam das prateleiras.

- Motivo pelo qual dizem que a verdade é mais estranha que a ficção - respondeu ela, olhando-o por cima da borda da xícara. Por um momento, observan do a expressão frustrada dele, quase se sentiu no controle da situação. Tinha consciência da violência contida na natureza de Harry, mas, apesar de todo aquele físico forte, nunca se sentira ameaçada pela força dele. Com 33 anos, Harry possuía maturidade e experiência para lidar com suas fraquezas. Sempre que se descontrolava, era com palavras inteligentes, nunca com os músculos.

- A estranha verdade. Menos de quatro semanas depois de eu deixar Auckland, você "por acaso" es colheu Oyster Beach para umas férias repentinas e "por acaso" alugou uma casa vizinha à minha?

- Eu, geralmente, não me incomodo em verificar quem são os donos das propriedades vizinhas quando saio de férias, nem me certifico que não vou invadir-lhes a preciosa privacidade - replicou ela com o mesmo tom irônico.

- Então, como você sabe que eu sou o dono?

- Considerando seus hábitos de isolamento e ho rários irregulares para escrever, duvido que se sentiria confortável trabalhando em qualquer lugar que não fosse seu próprio espaço - disse ela. - Um lugar de onde possa sair e voltar sem ser notado. Além disso, não há muitas opções de aluguel se você quisesse uma casa na praia... ou pelo menos foi o que o corretor de imóveis me informou.

- E como você achou esta casa? - Ele apontou com o queixo, indicando ao redor. - Na Internet? Anúncio de jornal?

Gina quase concordou antes de perceber a arma dilha em potencial. Pelo que sabia, o aluguel nunca fora anunciado.

- Por acaso - ela sorriu. - Li numa revista um arti go sobre algumas pessoas que acampavam em Oyster Beach no Natal, e então me informei. Sou pesquisado ra, você sabe.

Harry comprimiu o maxilar.

- E uma boa atriz, também. Você nem pareceu surpresa quando eu abri a porta, como se estivesse esperando me ver. Entretanto, fingiu não me reco nhecer.

- Fiquei surpresa - disse ela.

- Então, você continuou com seu discurso alegre, como se nunca tivesse me visto antes, em vez de falar com o homem com quem dormiu nos últimos dois anos.

Gina enrubesceu.

- Nós nunca realmente dormimos juntos - ela o corrigiu com uma exatidão que teria deixado sua mãe orgulhosa. - E na estranha circunstância, pensei que você preferiria que eu não mencionasse nosso rela cionamento...

- Mencionasse? - ecoou ele, incrédulo. - Sou tão insensível assim?

- Francamente, é - replicou ela. - Você deixou muito claro desde o começo que havia situações e assuntos estritamente proibidos entre nós...

- Pensei que tivesse sido um acordo mútuo - in terrompeu ele rudemente. — Somos duas pessoas independentes, e se bem me recordo, era você quem não gostava da idéia de dormirmos juntos. Nunca quis ficar em meu quarto de hotel, e jamais me convidou para passar a noite em sua casa...

Pondo uma das mãos para trás, Gina cerrou o punho a fim de tentar controlar a decepção que sentia. Harry achava que ela não tinha consciência dos sinais con flitantes que ele lhe dera naquelas primeiras semanas? A paixão que os pegara de surpresa e os levara a um relacionamento indevido? Harry estivera, na época, no intervalo entre os seus livros, aproveitando sua liberdade, e Gina acreditou que quando ele retornasse ao ciclo criativo, perderia o interesse por ela. Não possuindo experiência em romances casuais, tentou absorver os sinais que ele lhe dava. Tinha visto como Harry fugia de mulheres muito românticas. Notara que, embora ele tivesse muitos conhecidos, possuía poucos amigos verdadeiros. Era rápido para encantar, mas lento para confiar, portanto, ela tomara muito cuidado para nunca invadir-lhe o espaço, ou exigir mais do que ele estava preparado para dar. A recom pensa de sua atitude tinha sido manter o interesse de Harry Potter por mais tempo do que o usual e es tender a relação. O preço de amá-lo, Gina descobrira, era não amá-lo.

Agora, reprimiu as palavras de protesto que queria dizer.

- Estamos fugindo da questão principal.

- E qual seria essa questão? - Ele inclinou a cabe ça. - Oh, sim, certo, o fato de você fingir que não me conhecia.

- Tive medo que você pensasse que eu o segui até aqui, e me acusasse por isso! Afinal, você jamais diria: "Olá, Gina, que bom ver você. O que faz por aqui?" Sua obsessão paranóica precisa construir uma teoria conspiratória centrada apenas em você.

Raiva surgiu nos olhos dele quando percebeu que ela o estava manobrando.

- Foi isso que você quis dizer com "estranha cir cunstância"?

Ela hesitou e certa compreensão cobriu o semblan te de Harry.

- Ah... Suponho que foi uma referência pelo fato de eu estar com Hermione.

Gina censurou-se por dar-lhe a oportunidade de torturá-la com mais dúvidas pessoais. Não ia demons trar nenhum interesse na companhia seminua de Harry.

Ergueu o queixo e meneou a cabeça.

- Eu me referia ao fato de que sei o quanto você detesta ser interrompido quando está escrevendo. -"Exceto pela misteriosa Hermione", pensou Gina. - Mas se ninguém sabe onde você está, não entendo como as pessoas podem saber que lugares evitar. Talvez, se você fizesse menos segredo de seu paradeiro, descobriria que as pessoas na verdade não querem encontrá-lo.

- Se você quer me evitar, Ginevra, há uma solu ção simples. Faça as malas e vá passar suas férias em outro lugar. Se eles não reembolsarem o aluguel, eu o faço. Até mesmo lhe pagaria um hotel cinco estrelas em algum outro lugar.

Qualquer lugar, exceto ali... Ele, realmente, estava ansioso para livrar-se dela! Gina sorriu.

- Obrigada, mas nunca aceitei presentes caros de você antes, e não pretendo começar agora. Já me instalei e estou satisfeita com a escolha - murmurou ela, sabendo que suas malas e sacolas estavam escon didas atrás da porta do armário do quarto, onde as colocara antes de ir encontrá-lo.

Aproximou-se da mesa para se sentar segurando a xícara de chá, indi cando que estava despreocupada com a presença dele.

- Estou adorando a idéia de sair de casa e pisar dire to na areia, todos os dias.

- Você é uma garota de cidade - apontou Harry.

- Logo vai ficar entediada. Não terá o que fazer se a temperatura diminuir. Aqui não há lojas, cafés ou restaurantes...

- Felizmente, eu trouxe meu próprio cérebro - dis se ela friamente. - Um acessório essencial para mu lheres solteiras modernas. Tenho certeza que encon trarei um meio de me divertir. E duvido que o resto da comunidade local seja tão reservada quanto você. Talvez eu conheça um bonito pescador que se ofere ça para me mostrar os pontos turísticos - acrescentou de maneira impertinente.

Um músculo moveu-se no maxilar de Harry. Olhando para a xícara de Gina, arqueou as sobran celhas.

- Isso é chá? Pensei que você tivesse dito que ia fazer café.

Gina criticou-se por ter sido pega em outra men tira.

- Mudei de idéia.

- Eu não sabia que você tomava chá.

- Há muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim -afirmou ela.

- É o que parece. - Ele a estudou por um momen to. - Bem, já que eu lhe trouxe o açúcar, talvez você pudesse me oferecer uma xícara de chá.

Gina estava atônita.

- Perdão?

- Mas não de chá. Prefiro café. - Ele começou a andar pela cozinha. - Onde estão os grãos de café? - Abriu a geladeira para inspecionar as prateleiras.

-Nossa, isso tudo parece insuportavelmente saudável. Onde estão os queijos gordurosos que você adora? E não tem vinho ou chocolate. Ameixas secas? Quem leva ameixas secas para as férias? Não me diga que você está fazendo uma daquelas dietas que sua mãe sempre sugere. - Harry fechou a geladeira e dirigiu-se à dispensa.

- Você se importa? - Gina chegou primeiro e pegou o pequeno pote de café, pressionando-o contra o pei to dele, antes que Harry pudesse ver o outro pote,ja cheio de açúcar, na prateleira. Fechou o armário e; cruzou os braços.

- Café instantâneo? - murmurou ele, olhando para: o pote nas mãos. - E quanto aos grãos frescos?

- É tudo que tenho. É pegar ou largar - disse ela secamente. Em sua casa, Gina sempre se certificava de ter os grãos que ele gostava.

- O que é isso? Descafeinado? - Ele leu o rótulo, parecendo totalmente ultrajado.

- Não faz mal para o estômago.

- O café é feito para deixar uma pessoa mais ativa. Isso é parte de alguma dieta? Alguma forma de tera pia de aversão?

- E parece estar funcionando até agora - murmurou ela, olhando-o com expressão desgostosa.

Harry meneou a cabeça. Como um homem que escrevia livros tão excitantes e carregados de emoção podia ser tão tolo e insensível? Gina sentia que estava perdendo seu autocontrole. Em seguida, ele iria que rer que ela convidasse a morena Hermione para tomar um drinque!

- Então, presumo que você não vai ficar para esse café, afinal - disse ela, voltando a sentar-se à mesa.

Ainda fitando-a, ele abriu a tampa do pote e inalou o aroma, torcendo o nariz.

- Suponho que seu chá também seja descafeinado. - Gina curvou os dedos ao redor da xícara.

- Não, mas não fiz um pote de chá. Usei um sachê comum.

- Nesse caso, o chá terá de servir.

Ela o observou pegar uma xícara em uma das prateleiras e depois um sachê de chá da caixa aberta sobre o balcão.

- Fique à vontade - zombou Gina, enquanto ele colocava a chaleira no fofo.

- Obrigado. Eu estou. - Harry preparou o chá e sua fisionomia era divertida agora. O que o fizera mudar de humor tão de repente?

Gina desejou que não tivesse deixado tão óbvio que o queria longe dali, pois agora, aparentemente, ele queria puni-la, demorando-se em sua casa.

- Tem alguns biscoitos? - perguntou ele, pegando uma colher de chá na gaveta.

- Não. Pensei que você estivesse ansioso para voltar para... - Ela parou quando Harry sentou-se à sua fren te, as longas pernas roçando as suas por baixo da mesa, provocando um tremor no corpo de Gina que rapida mente cruzou as pernas e recostou-se, de modo que ficasse longe do alcance dos toques provocativos.

- De volta para Hermione? - ele completou a frase, enquanto adoçava o chá.

Mais uma vez, Gina teve de se controlar para não reagir.

- Para seu trabalho - respondeu. - Sei que você tem prazos para cumprir.

- Foi isso que Draco lhe disse?

- Desculpe-me, não falo de trabalho quando estou de férias - replicou ela. Deixaria que Harry pensasse que estava lá a mando de alguém. Na verdade, aquilo tiraria o foco sobre ela, e estava perto da verdade o suficiente para não lhe causar culpa.

Ele provou o chá.

- Então, sobre o que vamos conversar? - murmu rou naquela voz profunda que invadia os sonhos de Gina.

Ela baixou os olhos para esconder a intensa emo ção.

- Sobre o que nós geralmente conversamos?

- Tudo.

E nada... Eles nunca falavam do tipo descompromissado do relacionamento que mantinham. As sema nas apaixonadas juntos, seguidas por meses de sepa ração, com pouco ou nenhum contato. Numa conspi ração mútua de silêncio, podiam conversar sobre a situação no mundo, mas nunca sobre os próprios sentimentos.

O único lugar onde se comunicavam verdadeira mente era na cama, onde ações falavam mais alto do que palavras, e seus corpos sintonizavam-se com perfeição. Harry era um amante perfeito, e Gina ex tasiava-se nos braços dele, o que a ajudava a suportar os longos períodos de solidão e espera.

Tudo que ansiava dizer-lhe estava subitamente estancado, escondido por um muro de ressentimento. Ele não queria realmente conversar, apenas desejava que Gina respondesse às suas perguntas... perguntas que ela não tinha respostas para si mesma.

- Estamos tendo um clima bom para esta época do ano - comentou ela.

- Verdade. E você, obviamente, está aproveitando - concordou Harry, olhando para os ombros delicados expostos pelo vestido de verão de alças finas.

Gina, de repente, percebeu seus seios comprimidos sob o tecido de algodão. Nunca tinha usado roupas casuais na presença de Harry, por saber que era seu estilo clássico e elegante que agradava ao gosto sofisticado dele.

Ela prendeu a respiração quando o olhar de Harry desceu para sua pele pálida revelada pelo decote do vestido. Também costumava usar sutiã toda vez que estava em sua companhia, preferindo a proteção da renda para realçar suas curvas bem-feitas. Não usava aquele vestido desde o último verão e agora se sentia desprotegida, quase nua sob o insistente olhar de Harry.

Ele estaria fazendo comparações... ou pensando que ela havia se descuidado ultimamente? Tal pensa mento a incomodou, e só então percebeu que ainda estava prendendo a respiração e exalou o ar com alí vio, respirando fundo em seguida, o que a deixou ainda mais consciente de si mesma quando sentiu o movimento do peito.

Não era apenas com o vestido que não se sentia mais confortável, mas também com sua pele, pertur bou-se. E se ele ousasse perguntar se ela engordara desde a última vez que a vira, iria receber uma xícara de chá quente no rosto!

Talvez Harry tivesse sentido seu impulso violento, porque se recostou na cadeira com um sorriso pregui çoso, dando um longo gole no chá antes de descansar a xícara sobre o peito.

- Cores vibrantes combinam com você neste ce nário. Este vestido a faz parecer... - ele fez uma pausa sugestiva e Gina se deixou enganar.

- O quê?

- Uma jovem frívola procurando problemas.

- Eu nunca fui frívola - defendeu-se ela, ofendida. Harry combinou a ofensa com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Desculpe-me. Talvez eu devesse ter dito "des preocupada".

- E não estou procurando problemas - acrescentou Gina, com menos sinceridade.

- Não? E quanto ao seu pescador bonito?

- O quê? - Ela levou um momento para lembrar de seu próprio comentário. - Aquilo foi brincadeira.

-Foi?

A resposta cínica a fez aumentar o tom de voz.

-Você sabe que foi!

- Sei? -Ele inclinou-se sobre a mesa, o divertimen to abandonando seu semblante. - Porque não existe motivo para que você não experimente. Nunca prome temos total fidelidade um ao outro, certo, Gina?

O coração dela disparou. Experimentar? O que ele estava pretendendo?

- Nunca prometemos nada um ao outro - murmu rou ela. - Mas acho que, pelo menos, devemos um ao outro respeito e consideração.

- Você quer dizer que devemos ser discretos sobre nossas indiscrições? - sugeriu ele, os olhos verdes fixos no rosto de Gina .-Pensei que eu estivesse num pequeno "esconderijo" aconchegante, longe do tu multo da multidão... Quanto mais cuidadoso um ho mem pode ser?

Harry sabia bem como transformar uma frase agressiva num comentário poético, mas Gina estava acostumada com aqueles jogos verbais. Reprimiu a apreensão e tentou entender onde ele queria chegar, porque tinha de haver um motivo. Harry era brutal mente honesto, mas raramente cruel... e nunca em relação a Gina. Todavia, ela jamais violara as regras não escritas do relacionamento de ambos...

Era quase como se ele quisesse que ela ficasse furiosa, que discutisse como uma esposa ciumenta e insistisse em ser a única mulher da vida dele. Ah, sim, isso lhe daria a desculpa perfeita para dispensá-la, para acabar com o envolvimento deles antes que se transformasse em algo mais sério.

- Você poderia _**experimentar**_longe da costa - acon selhou ela, visualizando-o no fundo da baía com uma âncora pendurada no pescoço. A satisfatória imagem mental a fez sorrir.

Ele largou a xícara e se levantou. Gina pôde per ceber que sua calma forçada estava surtindo o efeito desejado.

- Você não vai acabar de tomar o seu chá?

Ele a encarou, o semblante revelando frustração.

- Não, obrigado. Hermione está me esperando.

_**"Com ou sem o robe?",**_Gina imaginou.

-Certo. É melhor você correr para casa, então.

Não vai querer que ela pense que você está aqui procurando um estudo alternativo.

Os olhos verdes faiscaram.

- É lógico - continuou ela - que você já deve ter deixado claro que Hermione não é única ou a mais importante na sua vida. É sempre melhor deixar as coisas bem definidas desde o princípio, não é, Harry?

Os músculos do rosto de Harry se contraíram.

-Nós concordamos, desde o começo, que não queríamos cenas emocionais...

- Não sou eu quem está fazendo uma grande cena. - interrompeu Gina antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa irrevogável. Então, se levantou e foi lavar as xícaras, falando com ele por sobre o ombro. - Eu só pedi um pouco de açúcar, lembra-se? Foi você quem veio aqui com suspeitas tolas, fazendo todos os tipos de alegações dramáticas. Você devia se acalmar, Harry, e parar de fazer um drama disso. Em vez de gastar tanta energia se preocupando com o que estou fazendo, vá viver sua própria vida. Seremos vizinhos por um mês, isso é tudo. Ficarei quieta e serei discre ta... você mal vai notar que estou por perto. - Ela fez uma pausa. - E se não se importa de deixar o resto do açúcar aqui, acho que vou fazer panquecas para o jantar!


	4. CAPITULO III

**Capitulo III**

- Mamãe, olhe para mim!

A corrente do balanço rangeu quando Gina deu um impulso maior, pressionando os pezinhos contra o solo rígido, para alcançar mais velocidade enquanto admirava o lindo céu azul.

- Olhe para mim, mamãe! - Com os cabelos esvoaçando, ela dava gritinhos excitados enquanto subia cada vez mais alto em direção a uma meta impossível: fazer um giro completo sobre a barra de aço que su portava o balanço. Não sabia o que aconteceria quan do estivesse de ponta-cabeça, mas sabia que sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa se fizesse algo que apenas os garo tos ousavam tentar.

-Mamãe! - Gina procurou pelo rosto orgulhoso da mãe, mas não pôde distingui-la do cenário turvo. Subitamente, não podia ver nenhuma das outras crianças, mães e pais... Estava sozinha no grande parque vazio e começava a escurecer. Não havia ninguém vibrando com seu esforço corajoso, apenas o ranger da corrente enferrujada para acompanhar seu grito histérico quando percebeu que estava indo rápido demais e que ninguém iria pegá-la se caísse, ou impedi-la de voar para o espaço e se perder para sempre.

- Mamãe? "Mamãe!"

Gina acordou sobressaltada, abrindo os olhos e agarrando os lençóis amassados. O sol da manhã se infiltrava através da cortina, pintando faixas brilhan tes no desbotado papel de parede. Ela respirou fundo para tentar se livrar do sonho perturbador que ainda ecoava em sua cabeça.

Gemeu. Não precisava de um psiquiatra para in terpretar o significado daquele sonho. Sua concepção acidental não impedira a mãe de se graduar na uni versidade com louvor. As finanças eram ruins, e não havia dinheiro para boas creches. Exigências infantis por atenção eram freqüentemente contempladas com impaciência ou desprezo. Gina recordava-se de ficar deitada embaixo da cama no pequeno apartamento em que morava, sussurrando histórias para si mesma, porque sua mãe precisava estudar coisas importantes e não tinha tempo para jogos pueris.

Ela virou a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando se livrar do rangido da corrente. Embora o rangido não fosse da corrente nem estivera vindo de sua cabeça, perce beu de repente. O barulho que sugeria alguma forma de roedor vinha de trás da cabeceira da cama. Pensou que um rato poderia ter entrado na casa durante a noite. Continuou ouvindo o estranho ruído irritante, que parecia cada vez mais alto.

"Ratos!"

Gina se sentou ereta da cama, pegou o pacote de biscoitos que deixara aberto sobre o criado-mudo e colocou um na boca, mas mesmo enquanto mastigava sabia o que viria, e correu para o banheiro.

Pela segunda vez num espaço de 12 horas sentiu enjôo.

Nunca passava mal. Jamais. Até um mês atrás, seu mecanismo biológico estivera em perfeita sincronia com seu estilo de vida agitado. Então, comprara aque la pequena caixa na farmácia e sua vida deu uma re viravolta.

- É tudo culpa sua, Harry Potter. - murmurou enquanto ainda lutava contra a náusea.

Se assim fosse pelo menos teria uma razão para odiá-lo. Mas a verdade era que Harry sempre fora absolutamente cuidadoso em usar proteção. Mesmo depois que Gina começou a tomar anticoncepcionais, ele ainda insistia em usar um preservativo toda vez que faziam amor.

- Nenhum método contraceptivo é cem por cento seguro - dizia ele. - Então, se usarmos dois métodos, diminuímos as chances de uma gravidez.

E Gina estava grávida!

Ela se lavou e voltou para a cama.

Pelo menos parecia ter espantado o roedor, pensou, deitando-se de costas e mordendo um outro biscoito. O barulho havia desaparecido.

Colocou uma das mãos em seu abdome reto. Ali estava um problema que não desapareceria tão cedo. Na verdade, estava crescendo a cada dia, embora ainda fosse metade do tamanho de um dedo, de acordo com os livros que lera.

Era incrível ter alguma coisa tão minúscula em seu interior, entretanto invadindo sua vida de maneira tão ampla! O susto que levara quando havia feito o teste de gravidez logo se transformara em medo.

Era um medo que certamente Harry não comparti lharia. Ele não queria filhos. Nunca! Não desejava elos físicos que comprometessem sua independência emo cional. Precisava estar sozinho para escrever, avisara a Gina logo que se conheceram, e nada nem ninguém precediam seu trabalho de escritor. Como pesquisado ra na Enright Mídia, Gina podia compreender as de mandas do talento particular dele. Pega na excitação de ser desejada por um homem tão complexo e fasci nante, tinha entrado no relacionamento com olhos bem abertos. Aceitara que Harry não era do tipo que se casaria. A medida que o envolvimento deles aumen tava, ela entendeu que, se protestasse pelos desapare cimentos periódicos de Harry, seria dispensada rapi damente de sua vida. Então, apesar de ter se apaixo nado, convencera a si mesma que estava contente com a situação. Era uma mulher realista, prática e auto-suficiente. Tinha um amante perfeito, um emprego exigente, com um bom salário, e muitos amigos para sair quando Harry estava fora da cidade. A falta de elos era bem-vinda. E até agora estivera muito absorvida em sua carreira para pensar sobre bebês...

Farelos do biscoito entalaram em sua garganta, fazendo-a engolir em seco.

Harry havia ficado em Auckland por três meses antes de partir para escrever seu novo livro... o perío do mais longo que os dois haviam passado juntos. Gina ousou ter a esperança de que aquilo indicava que estavam alcançando um novo nível de confiança. Depois que ele partiu, ela culpou as náuseas constan tes a seu estado depressivo, ou que talvez tivesse contraído uma gripe, associada ao estresse pelo tra balho. Mas o aumento de peso e os seios levemente inchados eram mais difíceis de serem explicados, e quando fez as contas e percebeu que seu ciclo menstrual estava com dez dias de atraso, foi à farmácia comprar um teste de gravidez.

Estava grávida do bebê de Harry Potter! Parará de tomar as pílulas imediatamente, mas levara dias para absorver a realidade da situação, e quando isso aconteceu, lidou com o fato de sua usual maneira pragmática. Calculou que devia estar grávi da de poucas semanas. Diferentemente de sua mãe que se casara com um estudante universitário com o único propósito de receber uma pensão, Gina tinha descoberto sua gravidez cedo o bastante para consi derar diversas opções.

Considerara todas cuidadosamente, antes de esco lher a única que seria aceita pelo seu coração de mulher.

_**Não**_iria ter um filho indesejado. Esse bebê já era uma parte invisível sua, um sím bolo de seu amor, um triunfo de esperança sobre pessimismo. Seu bebê fora concebido contra todas as probabilidades e agora dependia de Gina lutar pelo melhor de seu futuro.

Não se enganava pensando que Harry seria um bom pai. Mas _**iria**_ser pai, e ela devia decidir se o queria participando da vida de seu filho ou não. Tinha sofrido muito pelo egoísmo de seus pais para sujeitar uma outra criança à dor de uma constante rejeição emocional. Até que se decidisse, não contaria a nin guém sobre seu estado, a confiança em sua habilida de de ser uma boa mãe ainda era muito frágil para arriscar expô-la às opiniões alheias.

Então havia seguido Harry para seu esconderijo numa tentativa desesperada de estabelecer um melhor relacionamento entre os dois, antes que o corpo reve lasse seu segredo. Precisava decidir quando e como contar-lhe sobre a gravidez, e descobrir o quanto de envolvimento ele iria querer depois que o bebê nas cesse.

A manhã estava fresca, mas com a promessa de esquentar mais tarde, então Gina vestiu uma saia de um tecido fino e uma camiseta larga e amarrou os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo. Comeu uma torrada com mel, e quando que sentiu que seu estômago não mais a in comodava, cortou banana e kiwi numa tigela e acres centou iogurte de baixa caloria. Segurando a tigela com uma das mãos e uma xícara de chá na outra, foi para a varanda e sentou-se no degrau para tomar um café-da-manhã relaxada. A água do mar parecia um espelho brilhante, enquanto pequenas ondas estoura vam quase na praia. Lambendo o restante do iogurte da colher, Gina deixou a tigela no degrau e andou para a praia com a xícara na mão. A areia estava fria, e a água cristalina muito gelada, quando chegou à altura de seus tornozelos.

Quando se virou para voltar viu uma figura mas culina solitária parada no terraço da casa vizinha. Ele estava sem camisa, o peito bronzeado brilhando ao sol. Encostado contra o muro do terraço, não se via o corpo da cintura para baixo e Gina perguntou-se se estaria totalmente despido. Harry não possuía pijamas e não sentia a menor inibição em relação ao próprio corpo. Na primeira noite em que tinham feito amor, ela ficara surpresa com a falta de inibição dele, e muito ciente de sua própria hesitação em se despir. Gina tentara disfarçar seu embaraço, e, sem querer, acabara excitando-o ainda mais com sua timidez.

Se não tivesse tomado alguns drinques a mais do que o usual no almoço com Harry, provavelmente não teria tido coragem de aceitar o convite dele para ficar no quarto do hotel.

Um arrepio a percorreu com a lembrança do peso da mão máscula em suas costas quando Harry tinha aberto a porta do quarto. Uma vez lá dentro, Gina estudara o ambiente grande e sofisticado, enquanto tentava esconder o nervosismo.

- Isso é o máximo para uma pessoa solitária, não é? - comentou ela olhando para os pilares de már more pretos, tapetes finos e móveis luxuosos.

Harry sorriu, jogou sua jaqueta de couro sobre uma cadeira antiga e pegou-lhe a bolsa para colocar no mesmo lugar.

- Como dono de uma rede de hotéis e meu editor, Draco tem um acordo comigo. -justificou ele.

- Você menciona os hotéis de Draco em seus li vros em troca de quartos grátis? - perguntou Gina hesitante.

- Está enganada, querida. Ao contrário do que dizem os intelectuais, tenho algumas éticas artísticas. Não abuso de meus leitores com propagandas de efeito subconsciente inseridas no meu texto. E um acordo honesto... Eu dou todas as entrevistas à im prensa nesses hotéis, e autografo as primeiras edições para ele. E os quartos não são grátis, ainda pago al guma coisa, embora não o real valor exorbitante. Por que não apreciar o melhor das ofertas? Gosto do contraste extravagante com a austeridade de minha outra vida - acrescentou Harry quando ela o olhou com expressão interrogativa. - Os meses em que minha vida se resume a um teclado e um monitor de computador, vivo como um asceta. Por isso, preciso gastar energia toda vez que saio de minha cela de monge... para reduzir o risco de uma fusão criativa.

- Escritores têm muito mais problemas emocionais do que as pessoas comuns. Especialmente depressão - apontou Gina.

- Será? - questionou ele. Ela sorriu timidamente.

- Pelo menos é o que as pesquisas indicam.

- Como pesquisadora, você deve ter informações interessantes armazenadas num canto do cérebro es perando emergir de seu subconsciente – murmurou Harry os olhos verdes estudando-a com tanta intensidade que por um momento Gina se sentiu in visível.

- Sim, mas só as uso para assuntos importantes. - replicou ela encolhendo os ombros.

- Além de ter boa memória, você é inteligente.

- Eu não diria isso.

Harry a encarou.

- O que a faz achar que não é inteligente?

Ela pensou em sua luta infinita com os exames escolares, e do sermão que sua mãe lhe dera quando tinha secretamente se candidatado a um emprego em vez de tentar a universidade.

- Não que eu seja ignorante - respondeu ela. - Ape nas não tenho foco intelectual. Suponho que tenho inclinação para conhecer um pouco sobre todos os assuntos, e não me dedicar a um em particular - con cluiu suavemente.

O sorriso dele era sexy e perverso.

- Ah, uma prostituta intelectual... meu tipo de mu lher!

Os nervos de Gina aumentaram com a bizarra imagem sexual induzida por aquela frase. Não sabia se devia sentir-se insultada ou lisonjeada.

- Pensei que estivéssemos aqui para discutir sobre quem fez o papel de Velda em _**Kiss Me Deadly**__ - _dis se ela, olhando para a tela grande presa na parede acima de uma caixa eletrônica. - Você disse que po deríamos assistir ao filme em DVD.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor - disse ele se aproxi mando.

- Oh? - Gina estremeceu com a expressão de de sejo que viu nos olhos verdes.

Harry não a beijara no táxi quando seguiam para o hotel, mas quisera fazê-lo e a recusa de Gina au mentara ainda mais o desejo dele.

- Nós dois sabemos que Maxine Cooper era Velda, portanto, vamos esquecer o filme e eu lhe mostrarei o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual sempre fico nesta co bertura. - Harry pegou-lhe a mão e começou a con duzi-la para uma escada em espiral no canto do quarto.

Que tipo de devassidão ele estava prestes a revelar? Uma cama de ouro maciço com lençóis de seda ver melhos? Uma banheira de mármore preta, cheia com champanhe?

Mas eles continuaram subindo a escada até chega rem a um cenário mágico. Luzes sombreadas ao redor de paredes altas iluminavam uma selva de plantas e uma multidão de flores perfumadas.

- O jardim do telhado... para meu uso exclusivo e privado. - anunciou Harry calmamente permitindo que ela seguisse na frente ao longo do gramado verde cercado por samambaias e palmeiras.

- É fantástico. - exclamou ela, inalando o perfume de laranjeiras mexicanas.

- É o que acho. Toda vez que estou na cidade e sinto-me vítima de meu próprio sucesso, fujo da mul tidão e subo para relaxar um pouco. É a cura perfeita para problemas emocionais... um pequeno pedaço do paraíso. E agora o paraíso possui sua própria Eva.

Ela ouviu alguma coisa e virou-se para o som da música suave que vinha de alto-falantes escondidos.

Para seu espanto, Harry tinha tirado os sapatos e a camisa branca, e estava retirando o cinto. Com o murmúrio de Gina, as mãos dele pararam.

- Você mudou de idéia? - Ela hesitou.

- Não, mas... Nós devemos? _**Aqui**_fora?

- Por que não? A temperatura está agradável, a grama é macia e estamos literalmente mais perto do paraíso do que em qualquer outro lugar da cidade. Mas se você tem medo que podemos ser bombardea dos por um helicóptero da polícia... - Ele pegou o controle remoto que usara para operar o aparelho de som e apertou um botão. Com um ruído suave, um telhado curvado, de painéis coloridos, moveu-se da extremidade do jardim murado e se fechou, ocultando as estrelas.

Quando ela desviou os olhos daquele pedaço de engenharia fascinante, Harry estava tirando o restan te das roupas, expondo-se sem falsa modéstia aos olhos arregalados de Gina. Com os braços na lateral do corpo, fechou uma das mãos, como se segurasse alguma coisa.

- Quero fazer amor com você agora - disse ele, com uma confiança arrogante.

- Estou vendo - murmurou ela, trêmula, tentando não parecer surpresa com o tamanho e a beleza do sexo masculino, tão magnífico que colocaria qualquer profissional do sexo na sombra.

Ele se moveu irrequieto.

- Você vai agir com reciprocidade? - perguntou, gesticulando para o vestido preto clássico de Gina, acompanhado por um casaco azul com design orien tal.

Sem saber ao certo por onde começar, Gina fez o que normalmente faria em casa quando se preparava para ir dormir, e removeu a fivela que lhe prendia os cabelos, deixando-os cair sobre os ombros e, em se guida, balançando a cabeça para soltá-los mais. Então, hesitou e mordiscou o lábio, pensando em que lugar colocaria a fivela.

- É só isso que você vai fazer? - pressionou Harry. - Nem mesmo vai tirar os sapatos?

Ela achou que ele estava bravo, impaciente com o seu nervosismo.

- Ah, não, eu... -A fivela escorregou de sua mão, caindo silenciosamente no gramado quando percebeu que ele não estava zangado. Longe disso! Na verdade, parecia ainda mais excitado do que antes, os olhos brilhando na luz parca, a tensão na voz puramente sexual.

- Você está me provocando, Ginevra?

- Não, é claro que não - negou sem fôlego, hipno tizada pela masculinidade diante dela.

Harry abriu a mão que estivera fechada e mostrou-lhe diversos pacotes de preservativos. Tantos? Ela sentiu uma onda de apreensão, sua confiança abala da pelo físico perfeito daquele homem, enquanto pensava nas próprias imperfeições. Instintivamente, puxou o casaco mais junto ao peito quando ele se aproximou mais.

- Não? A virgem envergonhada então? - disse ele, jogando os preservativos no chão ao lado da fivela de cabelo dela.

Gina enrubesceu.

- Dificilmente!

- Você dorme com outros homens? - Ele começou a tirar-lhe o casaco.

- Não, eu não durmo com outros homens. - replicou Gina. - Mas já vivi esta experiência algumas vezes ou outra - admitiu com uma dignidade que o fez sorrir.

- Não _**comigo**_querida ou você não estaria agindo com tanta frieza.

Frieza? Ela estava praticamente queimando!

- Apenas... - Gina sentiu alguma coisa quente e macia beijar-lhe a barriga através da saia, mas não ousou olhar para baixo, com medo de perder o pouco de autocontrole que lhe restava.

- Só o quê? - sussurrou ele. - Só que você está com medo?

- Não!

- Não. - ecoou ele com satisfação. - Então, você deve ser muito recatada para não querer despir-se num primeiro encontro. - Mãos fortes seguraram-lhe os quadris, os polegares massageando o tecido fino sobre a pele do abdome de Gina. - Você já decidiu deixar os cabelos soltos. - Harry inclinou-se para roçar o rosto na lateral do pescoço dela, e inalar o aroma de xampu misturado com um leve odor almiscarado de excitação feminina -, mas, obviamente, quer ser aquecida antes da ação principal. Quer que eu faça amor com você de roupas...

Os olhos castanhos mel de Gina se arregala ram.

- Você pode fazer isso?

O ceticismo dela o divertiu.

- Oh, querida, posso fazer qualquer coisa que você quiser.

Mãos grandes e quentes desceram para a bainha de sua saia, erguendo-a até os quadris. Ele deslizou as mãos por baixo da saia e começou a lhe acariciar as pernas.

- Humm, meias de náilon. Isso facilita as coisas - sussurrou com voz rouca. - Oh, sem ligas - acres centou, enquanto os dedos encontravam a delicada faixa que circulava a parte superior da coxa. - Mais fácil ainda...

Harry suspirou quando achou a calcinha de renda, e Gina tremeu quando ele afastou a peça de lado para tocá-la sem a barreira do tecido.

- Não importa. Trabalharemos ao redor dela - pro meteu num sussurro rouco, segurando-lhe a perna entre suas coxas e fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio quando lhe ergueu uma das pernas e colocou-a ao redor do próprio quadril. - Adoro um desafio...

Harry inclinou a cabeça e roçou-lhe os seios com a boca, por sobre o tecido do vestido.

Gina jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos quando sentiu os dentes de Harry mordiscando-lhe os mamilos, ao mesmo tempo em que o sexo ereto pressionava contra o centro da feminilidade dela, incapaz de acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Estava se permitindo ser violada por um estranho sem roupas, no topo de um telhado... e esta va amando cada momento perverso daquilo!

Naquela noite esplêndida, Gina aprendeu que Harry Potter era um homem de seu próprio mundo. Entregava-se à sensualidade, fazendo amor da mesma maneira que escrevia seus livros... com total concen tração e atento a todos os detalhes, dedicando-se a fazê-la atingir o clímax com muita intensidade.

Depois que eles tinham feito amor diversas vezes sob as palmeiras, foram para o quarto do hotel, e, mais tarde, para a sala da suíte, onde continuaram explo rando seus corpos com sensualidade e se amando com paixão.

Nenhum dos dois dormiu, e, pela manha, Gina estava cambaleando levemente enquanto se vestia, sabendo que o fato de precisar ir para casa mudar de roupa a faria chegar atrasada no trabalho.

Sentado no meio da cama, com o lençol cobrindo-lhe a parte inferior do corpo, Harry observou-a se vestir.

- Eu nunca me atraso para o trabalho. - murmurou ela guardando as meias de náilon na bolsa e calçando os sapatos de salto, incerta de como fazer uma parti da graciosa. - Isso _**não**_foi uma boa idéia. - acrescen tou, referindo-se ao fato de eles terem permanecido preguiçosamente na cama pela manhã, mas para seu desapontamento Harry entendeu diferente.

- Nenhum de nós estava pensando. O que aconte ceu não teve nada a ver com escolha, foi apenas química sexual. - disse ele abruptamente. - Não se preocupe. É como fogos de artifício. Deslumbrante, mas essencialmente efêmero. - Os olhos verdes endureceram com uma cínica resolução. - Mas você está certa. Isso não pode acontecer de novo. Seria um erro tentar transformar nossa relação em algo que não é. Estou indo para Los Angeles depois de amanhã, para então viajar pelos Estados Unidos enquanto es crevo um novo livro.

Gina disfarçou sua súbita palidez virando-se para o espelho do guarda-roupa e erguendo os braços para prender os cabelos em um nó.

Harry estava lhe dizendo para não incluí-lo em seus planos. Eles não teriam um futuro juntos.

Pelo canto do olho, podia ver o reflexo parcial de Harry. Ele massageava o peito como se a área esti vesse dolorida. Não estava tão relaxado quanto pare cia, teve certeza, notando a tensão pela postura da cabeça. Talvez esperasse que ela tivesse um acesso de raiva pela franca rejeição a qualquer elo emocional entre os dois, ou, pior, insistisse que tivessem uma longa discussão sobre os sentimentos deles.

Gina não lhe daria a satisfação de saber que ela _**acreditava**_que eles tinham alguma coisa especial.

Lição número dois em lidar com o imprevisível Harry Potter:

_**"Nunca lhe dê o que ele espera."**_

Ela esboçou um sorriso e virou-se.

- Certo. Um erro. Bem, estou indo, então. Até qualquer hora. Não, não precisa se levantar para me levar até a porta. - Ela acenou casualmente, quando ele se movimentou sob os lençóis. - Fico feliz em fazer as coisas do meu jeito. Venho agindo assim há alguns anos - explicou com uma ponta de sarcasmo. - Oh, e se você precisar de outra aula de química... sinta-se livre para assobiar para mim.

Antes que ele pudesse reconhecer aquela vaga alusão, Gina chegou à escada em espiral, onde parou e olhou provocativamente por sobre o ombro.

- Você sabe assobiar, não sabe, Harry?

A dor de partir quase valeu a pena quando viu a expressão dele, que revelava um misto de desejo e admiração.

Quase...


	5. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

Um mês depois, Gina tinha atendido o celular para ouvir a voz profunda e aveludada que fez seu coração disparar:

- _**Ter e Não Ter.**_

_- _Ernest Hemingway - murmurou ela automatica mente, reprimindo uma perigosa onda de esperança.

- Estou lisonjeado, mas na verdade é Harry Potter - disse ele com seu típico jeito zombador.

- Eu sei quem é - replicou Gina friamente, o co ração ainda batendo descompassado.

Colocar um cartão pessoal no bolso do paletó dele quando partira do hotel tinha sido um jogo que acha ra que perdera. Mesmo que Harry não o tivesse en contrado antes de ir para a América, sabia onde ela trabalhava, assim como seu sobrenome.

Gina olhou ao redor do escritório quase vazio e desejou um pouco mais de privacidade. Seus colegas de trabalho haviam comentado o fato de ela ter saído da festa com Harry e chegado atrasada no dia seguinte. Felizmente, nenhum deles realmente acreditara que a melindrosa Ginevra Weasley seria capaz de se entregar sexualmente numa primeira noite a um ho mem, e haviam perdido o interesse rapidamente ao ouvir que Harry deixara o país.

- Pensei que você tivesse esquecido de mim. - Como poderia, pensou Gina, quando a área da recepção da Enright estava repleta de pôsteres do último lançamento dele? Todas as manhãs, quando chegava ao trabalho, era cumprimentada por aquele sorriso sexy e por aqueles olhos verdes.

- Tenho uma memória excelente para coisas tri viais - murmurou ela.

Ele ignorou a ofensa.

- Então, você deve lembrar que, embora Hemingway e Faulkner estejam incluídos nos créditos para o filme, muitos dos diálogos em _**Ter ou Não Ter **_foram, na verdade, improvisados durante as filmagens.

- O que mostra que mesmo grandes autores nem sempre acertam - devolveu ela, sentindo-se viva novamente pela primeira vez em um mês, mas não querendo demonstrar. - Por que você ligou, Harry?

Houve uma breve pausa, durante a qual ela o vi sualizou sorrindo com irresistível arrogância.

- Esqueci como se assobia - murmurou ele. - Pensei que você pudesse trazer seus lábios para me lembrar.

A esperança brotou no coração de Gina, mesmo enquanto tentava ser cuidadosa. Harry nunca se en caixaria no modelo de um amante convencional.

- Para Nova York? - Apesar de fingir indiferença na frente dos colegas de trabalho, ela lera os relatórios de imprensa sobre a viagem de Harry. A última vez que ele fora visto tinha sido numa famosa boate de Nova York.

- Estou de volta em Auckland... na cobertura. -Gina fechou os olhos para reprimir as lembranças que as palavras invocavam.

- E, obviamente, sem nada para fazer - acrescen tou ela, cautelosamente.

- Tenho muito que fazer. Apenas preferia fazer com você - disse ele em tom sedutor. - Fui convida do para uma festa esta noite e gostaria que você me acompanhasse.

"Sim!" Ele não a estava chamando somente para um rápido encontro.

- E depois, podemos voltar para cá... -Os mamilos de Gina ficaram rijos.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Você tem o DVD do _**Ter ou Não Ter**_para assistirmos.

- Isso, também, é claro - respondeu ele, e então acrescentou: - Embora, tradicional como sou, eu ia sugerir _**Casablanca.**_

Provavelmente. Romântico, mas terminando com uma amarga separação, combinava mais com a natu reza cínica de Harry do que um final otimista do herói e da heroína de _**Ter ou Não Ter.**_

- Contanto que você entenda que não posso passar a noite... Preciso começar a trabalhar cedo amanhã - ela avisou propositalmente. Não arriscaria experi mentar a estranheza da manhã seguinte com Harry. -Afinal, não queremos transformar isso em algo que não é...

Houve um instante de silêncio.

- Você é ótima para cortar minhas frases no mo mento certo, não é? De acordo. - A voz dele se apro fundou, fazendo-a tremer: - Só terei de me certificar de que faremos tudo antes de a Cinderela partir.

E tudo fizeram. Durante dois anos o relacionamen to fora ardente e apaixonante, mas sem que nenhum dos dois admitisse qualquer vulnerabilidade. Teriam ficado tão ocupados se protegendo que bloquearam qualquer chance de construir um envolvimento ver dadeiro?

Gina meneou a cabeça enquanto olhava para a fi gura solitária no terraço. Aquela imobilidade era tão característica de Harry, a vigilância de um homem que constantemente se guardava do mundo. Ele nun ca falava de sua infância, exceto em termos vagos, mas, certamente, havia algo no passado que o fizera perder a habilidade de confiar... particularmente nas mulheres.

Eles ficaram parados ali, se entreolhando, separa dos por mais do que o espaço físico... Harry ocupando em seu pedestal solitário, Gina com os pés firmes no mundo comum que ele deixara para trás.

Num impulso, ela ergueu uma das mãos e acenou. Por um momento, pensou ter visto uma das mãos dele se mover para acenar de volta, mas então Hermione saiu no terraço e tocou-o de leve no braço. Ele virou-se para aceitar a xícara que ela lhe oferecia, passou o outro braço ao redor do ombro da mulher e os dois entraram na casa.

Pelo menos, eles não estavam tomando café-da-manhã na cama, pensou Gina, baixando a mão para o abdome, num gesto protetor.

- Está tudo bem, meu amorzinho - sussurrou para o bebê no ventre. - Não vou deixar que essa bruxa má mantenha seu pai preso numa torre de marfim.

O chá de Gina tinha esfriado, e estava jogando-o na areia quando notou o que estava acontecendo com seu café-da-manhã abandonado.

- Ei!

Ela voltou para perto da casa e viu a tigela de io gurte com frutas bater na lateral do degrau e quebrar-se em uma pedra ao redor do jardim.

- Olhe o que você fez! - ralhou com o cachorro mais feio que já vira na vida. Parecia uma mistura de _afgahn_ com um poodle gigante, com os pêlos eriçados, um corpo magro e longo, e um ridículo rabo que se curvava para as costas. Cheirava a algas e lã molhada. - Dê-me isso - disse, puxando a colher da boca do animal, e fazendo uma careta de nojo quando uma baba veio junto.

Podia jurar que o cão sorriu antes de começar a estraçalhar a porcelana chinesa, batendo a tigela con tra a pedra.

- Não faça isso, você vai cortar a língua! - excla mou Gina, empurrando o cão cinza. O cachorro ba lançou para o lado, e ela ficou horrorizada ao ver que tinha somente três patas.

- Oh, pobrezinho - murmurou, pegando a tigela quebrada e tocando uma das orelhas do cachorro. Ele respondeu com um salto alegre, mostrando-lhe que estava adaptado à sua deficiência.

Gina perguntou-se se ele estaria perdido, então viu um colar preto em volta do pescoço, escondido sob o excesso de pêlos.

- Venha aqui e vamos ver quem você é - disse ela, mas quando tentou pegá-lo, o cachorro fugiu para um canto da casa, e Gina se lembrou dos ratos.

- Será que você está disponível para um trabalho de assassino? - perguntou, sabendo que seu coração terno não permitiria que nem mesmo um rato tivesse uma morte desumana.

Mas o visitante de três patas revelou desinteresse pelo trabalho quando, dando um latido agudo, partiu para investigar o barulho das gaivotas na praia.

Após recolher os cacos da porcelana chinesa em um jornal, e anotar o dano causado para o corretor de imóveis, Gina acabou de desempacotar sua bagagem, antes de decidir que o sol estava alto o bastante para que pudesse apreciá-lo.

Vestiu seu biquíni novo, reduzido em termos de tamanho, mas de um tom vibrante de roxo, que a vendedora lhe garantira que faria cabeças se virarem para olhá-la. Uma em particular, Gina esperava. Uma vez que havia uma leve brisa, colocou uma saída de praia transparente, que custara ainda mais caro que o exorbitante biquíni.

Pegando uma cadeira dobrável de praia, Gina foi para o gramado dos fundos e posicionou-a de frente para os raios de sol, enquanto se certificava que estava bem visível para as janelas vizinhas. Tinha, em princípio pensado em ir para a praia, mas decidiu que ficaria mais à vista naquela parte da casa.

Equipada com uma garrafa d'água, protetor solar, um livro e alguns biscoitos, estendeu a toalha de praia sobre o colchão de plástico da cadeira, colocou os óculos escuros e um chapéu de palha e sentou-se, recostando-se preguiçosamente. Então, pegou o livro do chão e abriu-o sobre os quadris.

Gostaria de ler um dos livros sobre gravidez que escondera no fundo da mala, mas isso a denunciaria, mesmo para um homem insensível que provavelmen te, naquele momento, estava muito ocupado conquis tando uma morena.

Gina abriu o livro.

Tinha lido o primeiro romance de Harry Potter mais de uma vez, mas então o lera por prazer... e or gulho. Agora, o leria para pesquisa. Todos os autores colocavam algo de si mesmos nos livros. Em algum lugar naquelas páginas, havia traços do homem que estava tentando entender. Talvez a pesquisadora em seu interior pudesse absorver alguns aspectos da per sonalidade dele.

Caso contrário, bem... sabia que seria uma ótima leitura, na qual Mac era um bom homem, que destruía um negócio sujo de diamantes, enquanto perdia sua namorada rebelde para a traição e tortura.

Subtexto psicológico: não era seguro confiar nas mulheres.

No começo, Gina sentiu-se desconfortavelmente ciente de sua exposição naquele lugar, mas aos poucos ficou tão envolvida pelo romance, já tão familiar, que se esqueceu de seus motivos para ficar ao sol naquele lugar.

No momento em que suas pernas começaram a formigar, levantou-se e reclinou a cadeira completa mente, de modo que pudesse se deitar de bruços, posicionando o livro na grama, e apoiando o queixo nas mãos. Lendo naquela posição confortável, relaxou tanto que acabou adormecendo.

Foi despertada por uma sombra na parte superior de seu corpo, e ergueu a cabeça para sorrir para seu visitante.

O sorriso desapareceu quando viu a figura raiva de aproximadamente 30 anos parada ali.

- Olá - murmurou Gina, ajeitando os óculos escu ros no nariz e sentando-se. -Nós não fomos apresen tadas, certo? Sou Ginevra Weasley.

Ela estendeu a mão educadamente.

- Hermione Granger - veio a resposta seca, e Gina sen tiu-se aliviada. Pelo menos, não era Hermione Potter.

Os olhos verdes da mulher brilharam quando ela rudemente ignorou a mão estendida.

- Não sei o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui, mas por que não vai embora e o deixa em paz?

- Perdão? - disse Gina atônita.

- Ele não quer que você o siga. Veio para Oyster Beach para fugir de pessoas como você, que não podem entender as necessidades de Harry. Por que não lhe dá algum espaço?

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Você e Harry são graduados na mesma escola de etiquetas? - devolveu Gina seca mente.

Hermione usava uma blusa de seda curta, marcando os seios volumosos, e uma calça branca baixa na cintura, que mostrava o umbigo, onde brilhava um pequeno piercing de diamante.

A idéia de umbigo a fez pensar em seu bebê, e cru zou os braços sobre o estômago. Pelos seus cálculos, não estava nem com dois meses de gravidez, e os livros diziam que demoraria mais dois até que pudesse ser percebida, mas mesmo agora queria proteger seu filho, ou filha, de experiências negativas dentro do útero.

- Harry e eu nos conhecemos desde antes de _**você **_estar por perto - disse-lhe a outra mulher com um sorriso falso. - Ele me contou sobre você, mas apos to que não tem idéia do que Harry e eu somos um para o outro.

Gina sentiu a ira dominá-la. Por outro lado, talvez fosse bom usar um pouco do espírito de luta de sua mãe.

- O que você é: a amante ou a musa de Harry? -perguntou. - Porque sei que não pode ser as duas coisas. Harry não confia o bastante nas mulheres para permitir que qualquer uma delas domine mais de um departamento de sua vida.

- Você não o conhece tão bem quanto pensa - veio a resposta desdenhosa. - Pode achar que é especial, mas não é realmente diferente de qualquer uma das fãs dele. Você gosta de aparecer com um escritor famoso e ajudá-lo a gastar dinheiro, mas não tem idéia do que é necessário para que ele crie os livros. Por que não pára de distraí-lo e o deixa escrever em paz?

- Enquanto você lhe serve xícaras de café e limpa o suor das sobrancelhas dele? - provocou Gina, ob servando os olhos verdes brilharem de raiva. _-__**Eu**__ o _estou distraindo? - acrescentou inocentemente. - Só estou aqui há um dia. Se _**sou**_uma distração, por que você não é?

Hermione olhou para as próprias unhas pintadas de vermelho.

- Vamos apenas dizer que Harry tem uma neces sidade particular que só eu posso satisfazer. E nos mantemos _**extremamente **_satisfeitos entre os len çóis...

Gina cerrou os punhos sobre o colo.

- Vamos tentar ser discretas e respeitar os senti mentos de cada uma, não criando uma cena em pú blico. - Sua voz calma soou um pouco mais alta. Estava acostumada a ser mediadora em discussões, não a instigar. Confronto não era seu estilo, mas tinha testemunhado desde criança como isso funcionava. - Caso contrário, posso ficar tentada a dizer que você é uma prostituta sofisticada que pensa que tem o di reito de destratar as pessoas para conseguir o que deseja. Suas táticas vergonhosas não vão me fazer fugir humilhada. Pergunto-me se Harry sabe que você veio aqui tentar me expulsar da vida dele.

A morena ficou visivelmente tensa e começou a se virar, falando por sobre o ombro:

- Suponho que você vai correndo contar para ele!

- Harry sabe? - insistiu Gina. Hermione se virou de novo.

- Ele foi vítima de uma "caçadora de fortunas" antes, você sabe. Ela lhe escreveu centenas de cartas... Uma mulher patética que achou que cinco minutos de conversa e o autógrafo de Harry Potter num panfle to significava que eram almas gêmeas.

Gina _**não**_sabia disso.

- Que trágico! Nunca enviei nem mesmo um car tão-postal a Harry, mas se eu tiver uma vontade irre sistível de comprar selos em grande quantidade, me certificarei de fazer o mesmo. Agora, se não se im porta de se retirar, estou tentando me bronzear.

- Você...

- Hermione?

A mulher mais velha se virou e viu Harry rodeando a cerca viva. Ela imediatamente começou a andar em direção à casa em que estava hospedada, passando por ele, enquanto os dois trocavam um breve olhar.

Gina bebeu um gole d'água e levantou-se enquan to Harry se aproximava e parava perto da espreguiçadeira. Usava calça jeans desbotada, botas e uma camisa com as mangas enroladas, e estava lindo como sempre.

Ela tirou os óculos para encará-lo.

- Da próxima vez, faça seu próprio trabalho sujo.

- Perdão?

- Ou você a enviou aqui ou mandou-a ficar longe de mim - acusou Gina.

A expressão de Harry era mal-humorada quando perguntou:

- O que ela lhe disse? -Gina sorriu.

- Que você é fantástico na cama, mas, uma vez que eu já sabia disso, a conversa não foi muito longe.

Um traço de desconforto brilhou nos olhos verdes.

- Gina...

Ela não queria a pena ou o remorso dele.

- Oh, não faça drama. Sinta-se grato por saber que não sou neurótica, ou não teria deixado sua namorada tagarela se aproximar de mim. Meu pai está vadiando no Pacífico porque não suportava a responsabilidade de um relacionamento comigo. Não se preocupe, pois não sou do tipo que corta os pulsos porque um homem que respeito é egoísta e covarde...

Harry empalideceu, os olhos furiosos.

- Nunca mais diga isso! - Ele agarrou-lhe os bra ços e sacudiu-a para silenciá-la. - Ouça, se Hermione foi longe demais, sinto muito. Ela... achou que estava ajudando.

- Ajudando-a a se aproximar de você - provocou Gina, desvencilhando o braço de suas mãos.

Harry pareceu preocupado quando a observou massagear o braço que ele apertara. O que tornava seu comportamento tão contraditório? Por um momento, vira uma forte emoção nos olhos de Harry, e pela primeira vez pensou que talvez aquelas férias seriam mais dolorosas para ele do que para si própria.

Em meio ao seu próprio conflito, Gina sentiu uma vontade quase irresistível de fazê-lo sorrir, de apagar o sofrimento que via naqueles olhos verdes.

- E pensar que vim para Oyster Beach para des cansar - murmurou ela. - Quem diria que esta praia se tornaria um lugar de paixão e intrigas? Inspiração deve segui-lo a cada passo. Ainda bem que está com suas melhores botas de trabalho.

Harry olhou para os pés, o que, infelizmente, o fez ver o livro que Gina estava lendo. Um dos sete livros que Harry Potter escrevera nos últimos seis anos.

Ele sorriu, então inclinou-se para pegar o volume, e franziu o cenho quando o virou para ver o código de classificação na contracapa.

- Você pegou isso em uma _**biblioteca**__!_

_- _Não fale isso como se fosse um palavrão. Biblio tecas são maravilhosas. São uma das fundações da civilização...

- Pensei que você tivesse dito que _**tinha**_todos os meus livros - ele a interrompeu, olhando para sua própria imagem na capa. - Você trabalha para o editor, pelo amor de Deus. E poderia ter me pedido se qui sesse um exemplar! O que aconteceu com o seu vo lume?

Harry parecia tão irritado que ela não ia lhe contar que os livros que tinha de Harry Potter eram pre ciosos demais para que arriscasse levá-los à praia. Era melhor perder ou danificar um volume da biblioteca do que suas primeiras edições, todas com a assinatu ra dele na primeira página, graças ao hábito de Marcus de pedir que os autores autografassem uma dúzia de cópias para serem distribuídas no escritório.

- Não vale a pena guardar os primeiros romances. São muito decepcionantes quando comparados ao último do autor, com técnicas de trabalho mais refi nadas - murmurou ela.

Por um momento, pensou que ele acreditaria na quilo. Pelo menos, a cor voltara ao rosto de Harry.

- Gina, você nunca reclamou de minha falta de refinamento - disse ele, devolvendo-lhe o livro. - Ja mais comentou que achava minhas habilidades técni cas decepcionantes.

- Sei como os artistas são sensíveis às críticas -murmurou ela, fazendo-o rir dessa vez.

Ambos sabiam que o ego profissional de Harry era imperturbável. Ele não fazia segredo do fato de que começara a trabalhar aos 18 anos com o propósito de economizar dinheiro para viajar. Fizera diversas via gens de navio, parando de porto em porto para arran jar empregos pouco recomendados, vivendo e traba lhando em ambientes perigosos porque eles sempre pagavam melhor. Curioso e observador, tinha escrito diários durante suas viagens, usando-os como base para seu primeiro romance. Depois da publicação, continuara escrevendo, porque descobrira o signifi cado de sua vida. Possuía um talento natural para tocar a imaginação popular de milhões de pessoas de todas as culturas, um dom instintivo para as palavras que podia fazer homens adultos chorarem e mulheres gritarem.

- Se este é um livro de biblioteca, você deve voltar para Auckland em breve. - Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, mas para tristeza de Gina não pareceu notar o bonito biquíni.

- Sabendo o quanto você se parece com sua mãe quando se trata de regras, não a imagino correndo o risco de pagar uma multa por devolver o livro com atraso, então, talvez não planeje ficar um mês aqui, afinal - disse ele com a lógica de uma mente criativa. - Talvez espere conseguir realizar rapidamente o que veio fazer e voltar para a cidade a tempo de devolver o livro.

Gina poderia ter-lhe dito que tinha preocupações muito mais sérias do que entregar um livro com atra so na biblioteca.

- Isso é um pouco de exagero, mesmo para você, não acha? O empréstimo é por três semanas, e você pode renová-lo duas vezes por telefone ou por e-mail.

- Você não tem uma linha telefônica na casa, e muito menos Internet, e o sinal do celular é difícil por aqui. Você não é do tipo que corre riscos. Não, deve haver algum motivo...

- Pelo amor de Deus, Harry, não estamos no meio do deserto - Gina o interrompeu, exasperada, sem saber se ele falava sério ou tentava distraí-la. Com o senso de humor irônico de Harry, às vezes era difícil perceber sua intenção. - Eu poderia ir até a porta ao lado e pedir para usar o _**seu**_computador. E não me diga que não tem um, porque manda seus manuscritos e revisões por e-mail.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, parecendo pensar na sugestão.

- Sim, você poderia. Talvez essa seja a idéia: aces so ao meu computador. Eu disse a Draco que havia uma boa razão pelo atraso dos primeiros capítulos. Ele sabe que entregarei as provas. Já está entrando em pânico porque eu não respondo aos e-mails dele. Pediu a você que lhe fizesse um favor pessoal? - Harry suspirou. - Ameaçou seu emprego se você não des cobrisse o que está acontecendo com a nova sinopse e porque ainda não enviei nenhum material? Porque, se Draco fez isso, telefone-lhe e diga-lhe que ele violou o nosso acordo de confiabilidade e que pode se despedir de meus livros para sempre.

- Que vergonha! E vocês dois têm sido amigos tão leais durante todos esses anos, e fizeram tanto suces so juntos. Você está preso à Enright Mídia, mesmo que tenha sido cortejado por todos os grandes editores - disse Gina, fingindo compaixão na voz. - Parece que não pode confiar em ninguém ultimamente, Harry - acrescentou de modo significativo. - Oh, eu me esqueci... você _**nunca**_confia em ninguém, de qualquer forma. Deve achar que é bom ter uma prova que sua falta de fé em seus amigos foi justificada.

- Eu não provei nada - replicou ele na defensiva. Gina sorriu.

- Só por curiosidade, por que você _**não**_mandou nenhum material para Draco ainda?

Harry retesou-se por um momento, então encolheu os ombros, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Que coisa, Ginevra, por que não insiste mais nisso?

- Obrigada, eu insistirei. - Ela percebeu a chance de se vingar. - Se realmente acredita que Draco me apresentou para você naquela festa dois anos atrás como parte de um futuro plano de traição, posso ser uma espiã.

- Não acho que espiãs tomem sol enquanto traba lham, e, certamente, não em biquínis roxos - murmurou ele, mostrando que não estava tão distraído quanto ela pensava. - Espiões são criaturas muito solitárias, com fortes apetites...

- Isso me soa familiar. Talvez você seja o espião - sugeriu Gina.

- Com a missão de trair a mim mesmo? - Ele deu um sorriso irônico. - Se você não é espiã, diminuímos sua lista de possíveis motivos para estar aqui. O pro cesso de eliminação acabará nos levando à verdade.

- Você não pode lidar com a verdade! -A conota ção zangada de _**Alguns Homens Bons**_saiu da boca de Gina antes que pudesse detê-la.

- Este filme não está em cartaz tempo bastante para ser considerado um clássico, Gina, mas Jack Nicholson fez o papel do coronel Jessep. E ele estava errado, não estava? Porque as pessoas estão constantemente tendo de ajustar suas novas verdades reveladas... Isso chama-se viver.

- Algumas pessoas estão muito ocupadas descon fiando dos amigos ou procurando morenas debaixo da cama para viverem em plenitude - disse ela, de re pente se sentindo à beira das lágrimas. Não iria lhe contar sobre o bebê num acesso de raiva fruto da falta de compreensão de Harry. - Ou, no seu caso, talvez eu deva dizer morenas _**na**_cama!

Gina virou-se a fim de voltar para casa, mas ele segurou-lhe o braço.

- Hermione é uma editora free-lance.

Gina parou ao ouvir aquela revelação, mas não se virou. Após um momento, ele falou de novo, o tom de voz relutante:

- Ela trabalhou em quase todos os meus livros. Pago para ela ler os manuscritos e rever a gramática antes de enviá-los. Por que você acha que meus manuscritos estão tão corretos quando chegam à Enright?

Gina se virou devagar. Ouvira dizer que ele rara mente requeria revisão gramatical.

- Mas o departamento editorial geralmente não faz todas essas coisas?

Ele balançou os ombros.

-Não conheço os empregados de Draco. Não gosto que pessoas estranhas assumam essa tarefa e façam mudanças. Mas tive de mudar esse conceito depois do pesadelo que vivi durante a edição de meu primeiro livro. Tenho uma leve dislexia e nunca pres tei muita atenção ao inglês formal na escola, portan to, são dois pontos contra mim. Pontos que não inte ressam aos outros.

Um pensamento passou pela cabeça de Gina. É claro. Aquele era um Harry Potter que ela conhecia muito bem. Faria tudo que pudesse para minimizar a exposição de suas fraquezas. Tudo se tratava de _**con trole**__._

_- _Mas você deixa Hermione conhecer seus pontos fracos - ela comentou, corroída por um ciúme que era mais do que físico.

- Nós fazemos a revisão do livro juntos. Ela cor rige a gramática e dá palpites no texto, mas deixa a interpretação final para mim.

- Draco sabe disso?

- Ele não precisa saber. - Harry deu de ombros. - Draco não se importa com o processo, desde que eu lhe entregue um livro vendável no final.

Gina o olhou. Não devia estar tão surpresa. Afinal, ele conduzia sua vida inteira naquelas bases.

Ele apertou mais o braço dela, mal interpretando seu olhar fixo.

- Suponho que agora você está se perguntando se ela é mais uma escritora fantasma do que uma editora.

Isso nunca lhe ocorrera, pensou Gina. Conhecendo Harry, apostava que Hermione tinha uma grande bata lha nas mãos com cada vírgula que alterava.

- Na verdade, eu estava me perguntando há quan to tempo vocês estão juntos.

- Nós não estamos _**juntos**__ - _negou ele imediata mente. - Envio-lhe capítulos do livro para ler e ela vem aqui para trabalhar comigo na edição, o que nunca leva mais do que alguns dias.

- Ela o chama de "querido".

- Ela chama todo mundo de "querido". - Harry cerrou os dentes. - Hermione e eu nunca dormimos juntos.

- Mas ela, obviamente, gostaria - murmurou Gina. -Muitas mulheres querem dormir comigo. Isso não significa que acontece.

- Por que não? O que o impede?

- Pelo amor de Deus, Gina. Não estou interessado, e Hermione sabe disso. Aquilo foi tudo representação! Ela tem um contrato comigo e não quis arriscá-lo. Além disso, Hermione é _**casada**__._

_- _Isso não é barreira hoje em dia. Ele a olhou seriamente.

- Para mim, é.

Gina tinha de concordar. Muita complicação para Harry Potter.

- E se ela pedisse o divórcio?

-Não estou dormindo com Hermione, Gina, nem mesmo para justificar seu ciúme. - Ele era tão presunçoso!

- Não estou com ciúme. - Gina desvencilhou-se, virou-se e andou rapidamente para a casa, onde trancou a porta, demonstrando que não queria ser seguida.

**N/A: Bom a demora tem justificativa, estou em um novo trabalho e estou no final do meu segundo semestre em direito, tudo isto me ocupa muitooo tempo e por tanto não pude vir aqui e postar mais, então estarei postando dois capítulos para compensar o tempo.**


	6. Capitulo V

Capitulo V:

Gina continuava em seu estado de embaraço e raiva algumas manhãs depois, quando tirou o carro da ga ragem para ir ao cais ver se algum dos barcos de pesca que vira chegar estava disposto a lhe vender peixes.

Sentia raiva por sua própria fraqueza. Depois de viajar toda aquela distância para desafiar Harry, es tava agora se escondendo e evitando ser vista até que seus hormônios a fizessem parar de chorar em mo mentos inapropriados, escondendo-se dentro de casa, com portas trancadas, dando longas caminhadas na praia para encontrar um lugar isolado onde pudesse ficar ao sol, e dirigindo para os morros para explorar trilhas naturais.

Um segundo encontro embaraçoso com Hermione Granger aconteceu numa barraca de frutas e legumes na estrada, onde Gina havia parado em uma de suas caminhadas para comprar algumas verduras. Estava tirando o dinheiro da bolsa para pagar quando um carro parado no acostamento a fez virar a cabeça.

- Olá! - chamou Hermione Granger do assento do motorista de um carro moderno. Usava um vestido justo e uma maquiagem pesada, mas dessa vez tudo que Gina notou foi a aliança de casamento no dedo curvado sobre o volante. - Quer uma carona de volta para casa?

- Não, obrigada, vou para outra direção. Preciso me exercitar - disse Gina, enquanto pagava a conta.

- Tem certeza?

Gina podia ouvir o ceticismo na voz da outra mu lher. Não parecia provável que preferisse carregar uma sacola de verduras debaixo de um sol quente quando a lógica seria ter comprado no caminho de volta.

- Tenho certeza. - Estaria sendo injusta? Pergun tou-se Gina. De acordo com Harry, a pobre mulher só estava tentando proteger o cliente, ou o próprio investimento, mesmo se fosse com inquestionável vigor.

- Gostaria que pelo menos eu levasse suas compras para casa? Posso guardar na nossa geladeira, enquan to você termina sua caminhada.

Nossa geladeira? Era ridículo o quanto a simples palavra possessiva a irritava.

- Não, obrigada. Não vou muito mais longe. - Em bora Harry tivesse dito que não existia nada entre eles, Gina ainda sentia que havia mais do que apenas um interesse profissional da parte da morena.

- Tudo bem, então. Se não posso convencê-la...

- Não, mas obrigada por ter parado. - A outra mulher riu.

- Aposto que você desejou que eu tivesse seguido... direto para o cais.

- O pensamento passou pela minha mente - admi tiu Gina.

- Bem, se isso é um consolo, querida, Harry esta va muito nervoso quando voltou de sua casa outro dia. Queria saber o que nós tínhamos conversado.

- Você contou a ele?

Dessa vez, a risada de Hermione foi genuína.

- Está brincando? Depois de ele ter reclamado que não conseguiria escrever nada enquanto você estives se por perto, e então agiu como se eu tivesse violado um dos dez mandamentos, contando a você? Deixe-o com seus ataques de nervos! Imagino que você tam bém não lhe contou muita coisa. Apenas o bastante para acalmá-lo.

Sem esperar resposta, Hermione acelerou e partiu.

- Droga! - murmurou Gina. Eu queria odiá-la e agora ela não permitirá.

Prepotente, porém direta e divertida... Gina podia entender porque Harry gostava de trabalhar com Hermione.

Era tudo culpa dele. Se não tivesse manipulado as duas mulheres com seu comportamento, ela e Hermione poderiam até ser amigas. Mas, é claro, Harry não ia querer que isso acontecesse... Os dois lados opostos de sua vida se unindo, em vez de manter as linhas demarcadas rigidamente.

E ainda havia uma outra razão para não gostar de Hermione, lembrou-se. Ela era, obviamente, ótima em seu trabalho. Sua posição com Harry era valorizada e segura, enquanto a de Gina era incerta e instável.

Ele não teria problemas em encontrar um novo amor, mas bons editores eram muito raros para os padrões de Harry.

Tentando adiar o inevitável, Gina acabou se con centrando em coisas triviais, como no cachorro de três patas que surgia do nada toda vez que ela saía de casa, lambia-lhe os pés num cumprimento e a olhava com expressão triste até que ela lhe desse alguns biscoitos ou um pouco de iogurte. Ou no roedor evasivo cujo barulho a assustava de dia ou de noite.

De repente, ocorreu-lhe que poderia perguntar a Harry se era bom em caçar ratos. Talvez fosse uma maneira de se aproximar dele. Mesmo que ele apenas lhe indicasse um exterminador de ratos, já era alguma coisa. E se Harry se oferecesse para procurar o ani mal... melhor ainda.

Um súbito desejo de comer peixe afastou a idéia do rato e sugeriu uma aproximação com ele mais natural. Diziam que se chegava ao coração de um homem através do estômago, e, de acordo com o que Gina lera, as águas de Oyster Beach eram famosas pela abundante variedade de peixes.

Harry adorava escalopes de peixe.

Ele costumava dizer que não possuía muitas habi lidades culinárias e, como não havia restaurantes na pequena comunidade, talvez oferecer-lhe sua refeição favorita pudesse restabelecer a comunicação entre eles. Se também tivesse de convidar Hermione por educação... que assim fosse. Poderia até descobrir coisas novas. Afinal, era graças a Hermione que agora sabia mais sobre alguns fatos intrigantes da vida de Harry, como, por exemplo, a dislexia que o bebê dele talvez herdasse.

Saindo do cais com uma sacola plástica repleta de peixes limpos, Gina dirigiu-se para o carro. Quando já estava entrando na garagem da casa, lembrou-se que precisava de cogumelos para o molho. Iria até o mercado na cidade. Engatou a marcha à ré e pisou no acelerador. Então ouviu um barulho estranho e per cebeu que tinha batido em alguma coisa. Brecou imediatamente e saiu do carro. Ao lado do pneu tra seiro, estava o cachorro de três patas, não mais irritando-a com suas lambidas, mas totalmente imóvel. Grata pelo pneu não ter passado por cima do cão, mas aparentemente apenas o atingido na lateral, Gina voltou para o volante e, com mãos trêmulas, dirigiu um pouco para a frente, certificando-se de que o ve ículo estivesse bem longe da vítima caída.

Quando se ajoelhou ao lado do cachorro, ficou aliviada em ver que agora ele tremia e gemia, mas uma mancha no ridículo rabo a fez pensar que fosse sangue.

- Oh, meu Deus! - Sentindo-se de culpada, tocou no pêlo do animal, cuidando para não causar-lhe ain da mais danos. - Vai ficar tudo bem - murmurou com pesar. - Vou levá-lo ao veterinário e ele cuidará de você.

Sabia que jamais conseguiria levantar o imenso cachorro e colocá-lo no carro sozinha. Nem tinha idéia de onde havia um veterinário próximo. Avisando para o cão que voltaria logo, correu para a porta da frente da casa de Harry e bateu violentamente. Assim que ele abriu, ela disse, nervosa:

- Eu atropelei um cachorro. Acho que ele pode estar muito ferido, mas não tenho certeza. Ele está deitado lá, e não sei a quem pertence, ou o que fazer. Há um veterinário por aqui, ou um médico que possa ajudar? - Mas, em seu pânico, Gina não esperou res posta e correu de volta para o cão, não querendo deixá-lo sozinho.

Harry a seguiu, praguejando quando viu o animal, agachando-se a seu lado e correndo os dedos ao lon go do pêlo grosso, a fim de procurar por ferimentos.

- Foi culpa minha. Eu não olhei direito - explicou Gina. - Ele correu atrás do carro quando eu estava dando marcha à ré. Graças a Deus, não era uma crian ça. - O pensamento a fez tremer. - Eu não estava correndo, mas acho que ele, ou ela, entrou embaixo da roda.

- É ele - disse Harry. - O animal é macho - afir mou enquanto manipulava com cuidado cada uma das três patas e acalmava os lamentos do cão com mur múrios indistintos.

- Oh, eu não tinha certeza... com todo esse pêlo. - Ela suspirou. - Ele anda por aqui desde que cheguei e não sei de onde veio. Você acha que o coitado vai ficar bem?

- Não sei. Não sinto nada quebrado, mas precisa mos levá-lo a um veterinário, caso ele esteja sangran do internamente. Há uma clínica a trinta quilômetros daqui, perto de Whitianga.

Sangramento interno! O estômago de Gina se re volveu, enquanto Harry continuava:

- O único sinal visível de problema é esse sangue no focinho. - Ele retirou uma das mãos da cara do cachorro e virou-a para mostrar a mancha vermelha em sua palma. - Sentindo uma súbita náusea, Gina virou-se de costas e vomitou ali mesmo na grama.

- Desculpe-me. Foi o susto - murmurou, pegando o lenço que Harry lhe estendeu, para limpar a boca.

- Você não bateu a cabeça? - perguntou ele, o rosto pálido e preocupado.

Ele parecia mais abalado do que Gina já o vira, obviamente tentando acalmar-se, e ela percebeu que estava considerando uma concussão. Gina pôs a mão sobre o abdome, ciente da fragilidade da vida, e gra ta por ser cautelosa.

- Não. Eu estava usando o cinto de segurança. E, de qualquer forma, não estava correndo.

Com um suspiro de alívio, Harry pegou o cachor ro pesado com certa dificuldade e ajeitou-o contra o peito. Enquanto se erguia com o animal aninhado ao corpo, Gina correu para abrir a porta de trás do carro, mas ele já estava indo na direção oposta.

- Aonde você vai? - chamou ela, ansiosa.

- Ele, obviamente, não vai caber deitado em seu carro. Tenho um veículo com tração nas quatro rodas, que é maior e não o sacudirá tanto. Pegue as chaves com Hermione e peça-lhe para ligar para a clínica ve terinária. O número está numa agenda vermelha em minha mesa de trabalho.

Quando Gina retornou, sem fôlego, Harry já tinha deitado o cão num tapete sobre o banco traseiro do Land Rover. Pegou as chaves das mãos dela e sentou-se no banco da frente.

- Espere! - disse ela quando ele ligou o motor. Ele a olhou impaciente pelo vidro aberto.

- Não há necessidade de você ir. Sei onde estou indo...

Mesmo com as mãos trêmulas, Gina conseguiu abrir a porta de trás.

- É claro que tenho de ir. Eu o machuquei. Sou responsável por ele. Não posso abandoná-lo aos cui dados de outra pessoa.

- Ninguém a está acusando de abandoná-lo. Você pediu ajuda, era tudo que podia fazer. E não tenho tempo para discussão...

- Então, pare de discutir e comece a dirigir - or denou Gina, entrando na parte de trás do carro, baten do a porta. Sentou-se ao lado da cabeça do cachorro e colocou o cinto de segurança.

- E se alguma coisa acontecer no caminho? - per guntou ela enquanto Harry dirigia. - Você tem de se concentrar na estrada. O coitado já está assustado por causa da dor. Pode se machucar de novo se entrar em pânico. Talvez não esteja acostumado a viajar de carro. - A voz dela se transformou num sussurro: - Al guém precisa estar aqui para segurar sua pata, certo, garoto?

O cachorro estava deitado de lado, e de repente lambeu-lhe a perna abaixo do short caqui.

- Oh! Ele me lambeu. Você acha que isso é um bom sinal?

- Lamber você é sempre um sinal que alguma coisa boa está para acontecer - veio a resposta zombeteira.

Gina olhou para a cabeça de Harry.

- Como pode brincar numa hora como essa?

- Que momento melhor para tentar afastar pensa mentos negativos? - disse ele. - Humor em momen tos adversos é um mecanismo de defesa humana muito comum.

É claro que era, e particularmente para Harry, pensou ela. Anedotas e jogo de palavras que evitavam perguntas inconvenientes era a distração perfeita para os verdadeiros sentimentos de Harry. Ela não fazia exatamente a mesma coisa quando tentava proteger-se para não amar demais?

Gina sentiu um movimento contra sua perna, o cão tentando valentemente se mover para seu colo, como se quisesse confortá-la com o seu perdão. Aproximan do-se mais, acomodou o focinho contra sua coxa.

- Quem será o dono dele? - perguntou para Harry. - Você sabe? Um cachorro com três patas deve ser conhecido na vizinhança.

- Ele não deve ter dono. -Gina o interrompeu:

- E claro que tem! Possui uma identificação, mas cada vez que tento ver a etiqueta em seu pescoço, ele foge. Deve pertencer a alguém que não cuida bem dele. Não acho que o alimentem direito. Ele está sempre me rodeando.

- Se você se inclina sobre ele com aquele biquíni roxo, posso entender por quê.

Ela encontrou os olhos de Harry no espelho retro visor.

-Harry! Estou falando sério. Ele parece sempre faminto.

- Ele é obviamente um parasita.

- Não diga isso. Ele pode ouvir você - protestou Gina, colocando uma das mãos sobre a orelha do cachorro. - Se o dono não o alimenta apropriadamen te, ele não tem escolha senão ser parasita. Afinal, possui apenas três patas.

- Parece que o cachorro conquistou seu coração. -Gina ignorou o comentário.

- Os pêlos são muito embaraçados. Precisaria de uma boa escovada.

- Ele é vira-lata - respondeu Harry. - Provavel mente rola na sujeira.

- Donos tão negligentes deveriam morrer.

- Pensei que você fosse contra a violência.

- É só modo de falar - disse ela impaciente. - Do nos de animais de estimação devem ter responsabili dades.

- Ele é mais um estorvo do que um animal de es timação.

Agora, ela ficara verdadeiramente aborrecida.

- Não é culpa dele. Não deveriam deixá-lo vagar por aí.

- Talvez _**ele precise**_vagar.

Gina cerrou os dentes para controlar sua raiva. Como podia amar um homem tão insensível? E como um homem tão sem sentimentos poderia amar uma criança? Inclinou-se contra a cabeça do cachorro de modo carinhoso.

- Mas é perigoso...

- Aqui é campo, Gina. As pessoas não deixam seus cães trancados em apartamentos.

- Mas ele poderia pelo menos ficar num jardim cercado.

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus, seja realista! - Harry a olhou pelo espelho. - Ele detesta ficar preso. Fica irritado se você tenta prendê-lo ou mantê-lo atrás de um cercado. Poderia se matar tentando quebrar a cerca para se libertar.

Gina arregalou os olhos surpresa quando enten deu.

- Este cachorro é seu!

Harry voltou a olhar para a estrada.

- Ele não tem dono!

Tudo se juntou. O fato de Harry ter praguejado e parecido preocupado. De ter o telefone do veterinário à mão. E, acima de tudo, a óbvia tentativa de manter o autocontrole.

- Talvez ele não tivesse dono um dia. Mas é seu cachorro agora, não é?

-Ninguém queria um vira-lata inútil. - Harry encheu os ombros. - Ele teria sido sacrificado. - Ela entendeu aquela explicação como um sim.

- Por que ele só tem três patas?

- Ele tinha quatro patas quando chegou à minha porta - disse Harry secamente. - Perdeu uma das patas traseiras quando tentou arrebentar uma cerca feita de corrente que coloquei para mantê-lo "seguro". - Harry olhou rapidamente para trás. - O que, é cla ro, o fez parecer ainda menos atraente para os que gostam de cachorro, que querem um cão de raça ou algum cachorro útil ou bonito.

- Então, quando você o adotou?

- Eu não o adotei. - Harry falou como se ela o tivesse acusado de uma maldade. - O veterinário disse que ele era o tipo de cão que não podia ficar confinado. Nunca possuí um animal, mas deixei-o vagar pela minha área até que alguma solução, que não uma injeção letal, pudesse ser encontrada. Isso foi há cinco anos, logo depois que construí a casa. Infelizmente, ninguém nunca respondeu aos anúncios, e, portanto, continuo com ele.

- E ainda nega o fato profundamente!

Harry tinha construído a casa depois que escreve ra o primeiro livro, pensou Gina. E embora pudesse categorizá-la como apenas um lugar para escrever, um refúgio temporário, era mais do que isso. Era um _**lar**__. _Secretamente, estivera construindo raízes.

- O que acontece com ele quando você vai embo ra? - perguntou Gina, curiosa. - Se ele odeia ficar preso, obviamente, não pode ir para um canil.

- Eu geralmente o deixo com um amigo do vete rinário, que mora próximo ao morro. Às vezes, pago uma pessoa da região para vir morar na casa.

- Ele não fica triste?

- Não que se perceba. Ele gosta de companhia, mas não de ter um dono. Precisa da liberdade de ir e vir.

Harry podia estar falando de si mesmo, pensou Gina, impressionada pela similaridade psicológica. Ambos tinham problemas com elos. Ela sempre in dagava sobre o passado familiar de Harry, mas ele nunca respondia a seus comentários. Tudo que ela sabia era que ele havia ficado órfão na adolescência, com a morte da mãe, e não tinha contato com o pai. Suspeitava de abuso, mas não ousava perguntar.

Todavia, tinha mais uma questão, a qual requeria uma resposta urgente:

- Qual é o nome dele?

- O cachorro não veio com certidão de nascimento.

- Você deve ter-lhe dado um nome.

- Uma vez que ele nunca atende quando o chamo, não adianta muito.

- Então, qual é? Deixe-me adivinhar. - Ela fingiu pensar. - Rumpelstiltskin!

Ele quase sorriu.

- Não? Rover? Parece apropriado para a natureza dele.

Não houve resposta do cachorro ou do homem.

- Spot? Montmorency...

- Prince - interrompeu ele.

- Prince. - Gina repetiu e sentiu um desconforto na garganta. Harry tinha dado o nome a seu cachorro feio, peludo e desajeitado de Prince, não se importan do com o que a genética tinha cruelmente negado ao animal.

Ela baixou os olhos para esconder as lágrimas. Harry podia agir como se não quisesse compromissos, mas a existência de Prince sugeria que, em algum nível, desejava estabelecer elos emocionais na vida. Podia _**escolher**_não amar, mas _**podia**_amar, e _**amava**__._

E se um amor podia forçar a entrada no coração dele, por que um outro não poderia?

- Sinto muito por ter machucado Prince - murmu rou Gina. Ele a perdoaria um dia se o cachorro mor resse? - Eu devia ter tomado mais cuidado.

- Ele também deveria - Harry a consolou. - Prin ce adora fingir que persegue carros. Já foi atropelado antes. E foi um acidente, Gina.

Ele parecia fatalista, mas ela sabia que estava sim plesmente internalizando seu medo.

- Espero que ele fique bem.

- Logo descobriremos. A clínica está próxima.

O veterinário que foi cumprimentá-los segurando uma maça de metal era um homem alto e magro com expressão bem-humorada.

- O que Prince aprontou agora, Harry?

- Não foi ele, fui eu... - começou Gina, mas Harry ergueu uma das mãos para interrompê-la, enquanto colocava o cachorro sobre a maça.

O médico o examinou por um momento e disse:

- Vamos levá-lo à sala de cirurgia para ver se ele precisa ser operado. Mas vamos tentar a opção mais barata. - Ele sorriu para Gina. - Esta sou eu. As mãos e os olhos de um veterinário são as ferramentas mais valiosas.

- Eu vou pagar, e não me importa quanto vai custar - disse ela. -Apenas faça tudo que puder...

- Não seja tola - disse Harry, alisando a cabeça do cão. - Posso arcar com as minhas próprias despe sas. Mande a conta para mim, como sempre, Ken.

- Mas...

- Por favor, Gina. Pare de fazer drama. Não preciso de seu dinheiro por culpa - avisou ele quando pararam para que o médico abrisse a porta da sala de cirurgia.

Gina sabia que era o medo que o fazia agir com agressividade, mas ainda doía ouvi-lo declarar que não queria nada dela, e precisou apoiar-se contra a parede.

- Você está bem? - perguntou o veterinário, no tando a palidez de Gina.

- Estou apenas um pouco tonta.

- Ela vomitou antes de sairmos - acrescentou Harry desnecessariamente.

Ken a estudou com atenção. Oh, Deus, ela espera va que veterinários não tivessem instintos especiais para detectar gravidez em humanos.

- Talvez você deva sentar-se um instante. Christy!

- ele chamou a recepcionista. - Traga um copo de água para Gina, enquanto Harry e eu cuidamos de Prince.

- Estou bem - murmurou ela, mas Ken já havia desaparecido dentro da sala de cirurgia com a maça, enquanto Harry hesitava do lado de fora.

- Tem certeza que é só tontura? Está enjoada de novo? - Ele olhou para a porta fechada e para Gina novamente, o semblante claramente perturbado.

Harry nunca vacilava. Sempre sabia quais eram suas prioridades e jamais temia tomar decisões.

- Vá - insistiu ela, tirando-o da agonia da indeci são. - Não preciso de você. Prince precisa. Vá ver o que está acontecendo com o seu cachorro. - E como ele ainda hesitasse, empurrou-o. - _**Vá!**_Preciso ir ao banheiro.

E tendo lhe dado liberdade para seguir sua vontade, Gina saiu para beber a água, e foi para o banheiro e vomitou, sob o olhar de seis hamsters gordos que de coravam o calendário do veterinário atrás da porta.

**N/A: Bom agora vou indo, quem quiser acompanhar a outras fics sinta-se a vontade, garanto que as últimas que foram atualizadas valem a pena!**


	7. Capitulo VI

Capitulo VI:

Aproximadamente 15 minutos depois, Harry apare ceu na sala de espera, o semblante tão tenso que, com uma profunda tristeza, Gina imaginou o que tinha acontecido.

Ken, que consolava Harry com uma das mãos em seu ombro, parecia mais relaxado. Mas, naturalmen te, devia estar acostumado com aquela situação em sua vida profissional.

- Então, é isso. Eu fiz tudo que podia. Acho que é melhor você levar Harry para casa e dar-lhe uma boa dose de uísque.

O coração de Gina se contraiu.

- Oh, Harry, sinto muito. Seu lindo cachorro! - Ela começou a chorar e colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, enterrando o rosto molhado na camisa branca.

Ele abraçou o corpo trêmulo de Gina, parecendo gemer com as próximas palavras do veterinário:

- Lindo? Ela, certamente, não está falando de Prince. O vira-lata poderia ganhar o prêmio do cão mais feio do país.

Gina sentia-se incapaz de acreditar no que ouvira. Podia sentir o peito largo vibrando sob seu rosto. Oh, ele estava realmente _**chorando!**_

Virou a cabeça e olhou para Ken com expressão reprovadora.

- E você se considera veterinário? Depois de falar uma coisa dessas para um homem que acabou de perder seu cachorro?

- Prince morreu? Essas lágrimas são de alívio? - Ken sorriu para Harry. - Seria tanta sorte!

Gina estava boquiaberta.

- Alguém deveria mandá-lo para...

- Para o lugar onde pessoas mandam veterinários que fazem um mau trabalho? - completou ele. - La mento, Gina, mas parece que Harry vai ter esse vira-lata horroroso por muito tempo ainda.

- Você quer dizer que ele está vivo? - Ela ergueu a cabeça para fitar Harry.

- Ele está perfeito. - O sorriso que ele deu era amplo. A tensão que Gina notara quando ele surgira na sala de espera não tinha sido de sofrimento, mas de um alívio que lutava para não expressar.

- Verdade? - Ela olhou para o veterinário, o qual assentiu.

- Mais que perfeito.

Gina tirou as mãos do pescoço de Harry e secou o rosto.

- Mas havia sangue...

- Escorreu um pouco do nariz, só isso.

- Eu ouvi um estrondo, senti o carro atingi-lo.

- Nenhum sinal de dano ou marcas na pele. Tem certeza de que o carro não bateu em nenhuma outra coisa?

- Não... havia algumas pedras ao longo do caminho... mas ele estava deitado contra o pneu, gemendo.

- Sim, nosso Prince é um bom ator. E gosta muito de atenção, principalmente de uma mulher tão bonita. - O veterinário piscou.

- Ele viajou até aqui com a cabeça enterrada no colo de Gina - acrescentou Harry.

- Cão de sorte! - Ken riu, fazendo Gina enrubescer.

- Quem diria que Prince tinha tamanho bom gosto?

Envergonhada, Gina logo percebeu que ainda esta va aninhada ao corpo de Harry, o abdome pressiona do contra o cós do jeans. Então, afastou-se, mas com dificuldade, porque ele parecia relutante a cooperar. Provavelmente porque sabia o que ela ia dizer.

- Você percebeu que eu achava que ele estava morto! Estava rindo de mim!

- Não de você, querida. _**Com**_você - protestou Harry.

- Seu insensível! Você e aquele... vira-lata se me recem. Aposto que ele estava rindo de mim, também - disse Gina, lembrando-se das lambidas do cão.

- Ela é sempre tão volátil? - perguntou Ken.

Os olhos de Harry escureceram quando ele a fitou, curiosidade misturada com uma nova consciência. Gina ficou nervosa, certa de que ele ia falar algo espirituoso e sugestivo.

- Não tenho certeza. É difícil conhecê-la.

_- __**Eu**_sou difícil! - Gina fez uma pausa, o que deu ao veterinário tempo suficiente para sugerir que sua assistente já devia ter ministrado o antibiótico para Prince.

- Não creio que aja qualquer chance de o nariz dele infeccionar, mas vou lhe dar um creme antibiótico, Harry, apenas em caso de necessidade. Venha pegar Prince e lhe darei uma amostra grátis. - Ele sorriu para Gina. - Foi um prazer conhecê-la, mesmo nesta situação. O homem aqui não fala muito, mas sei quem você é. Temos muitas revistas de mexericos na sala de espera. Tomara que esse incidente não a faça de sistir mais cedo da visita que veio fazer...

Ele estava flertando abertamente e Gina ignorou os movimentos irrequietos de Harry, indicando que ela deveria desencorajá-lo.

- Oh, eu não estou na casa de Harry. Aluguei uma outra casa em Oyster Beach...

- Vizinha à minha - interrompeu Harry, mas foi totalmente ignorado pelo amigo.

- Verdade? - Os olhos azuis brilharam para Gina. - Já esteve em uma corrida de catamarã?

- Não, nunca - respondeu Harry. - Ela fica enjoa da até na banheira. Pensei que você fosse me dar uma amostra grátis. Tem uma tartaruga doente ali, que parece estar esperando há muito tempo.

- De fato, ela parece mesmo meio mal - disse Ken, olhando para seu próximo paciente, no colo de um senhor idoso.

Gina reprimiu uma risada quando Harry a olhou.

- Espere aqui - ordenou ele seriamente. Enquanto aguardava, Gina afastou-se e inspecio nou alguns pôsteres na parede.

Estava diante de um quadro brilhante, mostrando o ciclo de vida de moscas-varejeiras, com fotografias de uma ovelha picada, quando uma voz grave falou:

- Criaturas desprezíveis, não? E querendo viver no traseiro de uma ovelha!

Ela virou-se para encontrar um par de olhos verdes num rosto pálido e intenso. Por um instante, os cabe los ruivos a distraíram, lembrando-a da mulher que lhe causara tanto desconforto, mas, então, seus senti dos responderam ao impacto másculo de um queixo com cavanhaque, uma boca sexy e de um corpo co berto com camiseta preta e calça jeans. O rosto indi cava que devia ter cerca de trinta anos, mas os olhos pareciam de alguém muito, muito mais velho.

- Não sei - disse ela, tentando agir com naturali dade, o que era difícil quando ele parecia tão fascina do pelos seus olhos, mas talvez aquele olhar insondável fosse parte de sua sedução. - Alguns vermes têm seu lado útil. As sanguessugas estão sendo usadas medicinalmente em alguns hospitais... para ajudar a remover tecido morto em feridas infectadas. São mais efetivas do que cirurgia, porque não fazem uma ex-cisão na pele saudável.

O homem a ouviu em silêncio, encostando um dos ombros de modo casual contra a parede.

- Nunca mais vou matar uma mosca - prometeu ele, pondo uma das mãos sobre o coração.

Gina sorriu e não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando-o enquanto o reconhecia.

- Já vi que você sabe quem _**eu **_sou - disse Steve Marlow, ex-roqueiro, agora na Nova Zelândia, e um dos mais famosos compositores de músicas de filmes de Hollywood. - Posso saber quem _**você **_é?

- Gina.

-Diga-me, Gina, você vem aqui com freqüên cia?

- Somente na época dos vermes - brincou ela. Ele riu, emitindo um som rouco e maravilhoso.

Meneando a cabeça, olhou ao redor da sala de espera vazia.

- Você veio aqui pegar um animal?

- Estou aqui com um amigo.

- E eu vim trazer o coelho de meu sobrinho. - Ele colocou uma das mãos na parede acima da cabeça de Gina e inclinou-se para mais perto. -Alguém já lhe disse que você tem olhos fascinantes?

- Sim, _**eu disse**__ - _murmurou Harry, entrando na sala e segurando o cotovelo de Gina para afastá-la, enquanto Prince se colocava entre eles e batia contra a coxa de Steve Marlow.

- Ai! Você não pode manter esse cão sob controle?

- Ele é treinado para atacar talentos cansados que perseguem jovens bonitas, no desespero de recordar seu tempo de glória desaparecido!

- Ainda não acredito que você disse aquilo - mur murou Gina quando chegaram ao Land Rover e Prince pulou no banco traseiro. - Você insultou um ídolo. Não sei como ele não lhe deu um soco, como fez com o crítico musical do Oscar.

- Para fazer isso ele teria de fortalecer aqueles braços magros antes - resmungou Harry, abrindo a porta do passageiro para ela.

No momento em que Gina estava entrando no carro, Steve Marlow saiu da clínica com uma gaiola e seguiu até um conversível preto estacionado próxi mo à porta.

Olhou para eles e levantou a gaiola, a fim de mos trar a Gina o coelhinho branco.

- Ei, Harry! - chamou com sua famosa voz rouca. - Nossas costumeiras seções de bilhar nas sextas à noite ainda estão valendo?

- Por que não estariam?

Os olhos verdes viraram-se para Gina.

- Não sei. Ken e eu achamos que você pode ter encontrado algo mais excitante para fazer...

Harry emitiu um gemido de desgosto.

- Você e Ken são velhas mexeriqueiras! Estarei lá. Vocês dois podem se preparar para perder... _**como sempre**__._

- E quanto à _**adorável**_Gina de olhos castanhos mel. Ela também irá?

- Ela não joga bilhar. - Harry bateu a porta do passageiro com força desnecessária e se sentou atrás do volante.

- Ela podia segurar as nossas cervejas. – A voz que vendera 1 milhão de álbuns soou no ar quando o Land Rover virou e passou por ele, levantando uma nuvem de poeira no rosto do cantor.

Harry pôs o braço de volta para dentro da janela e continuou dirigindo.

- Você fez um gesto obsceno para ele? - perguntou Gina, de modo desaprovador.

- Ele fez primeiro. Além disso, Marlow é muito prepotente.

Gina escondeu um sorriso.

- Eu não sabia que vocês eram amigos.

Para surpresa e encantamento de Gina, ele satisfez sua curiosidade.

- Nós nos conhecemos quando crianças. E ficamos amigos quando nos reencontramos alguns anos atrás. Por que eu deveria ter mencionado isso?

Sim, por quê? Ele nunca falava sobre os outros, ou citava nomes de celebridades para impressionar. Não precisava disso... ele próprio era famoso.

- Nossa, Oyster Beach está virando um centro de celebridades - comentou Gina, recostando-se no banco.

- Você não vai ver Steve na praia - disse Harry, parecendo satisfeito com isso. - Ele se queima com facilidade no sol. A família Marlow tem uma casa de férias no vale. Steve vai lá de vez em quando.

- Suponho que o fato de ter de proteger a pele do sol dá a ele essa aparência tão juvenil - murmurou Gina, incapaz de resistir à provocação.

- Mais como um quadro decadente guardado no sótão.

- Ele me pareceu uma boa pessoa - comentou ela.

- _**Boa pessoa**__? _Steve é um homem perigoso. Fique longe dele.

Como se ela tivesse escolha! Sabia muito bem que Steve Marlow só estava desperdiçando alguns minu tos de seu tempo. Fora a chegada do amigo que au mentara o interesse dele. E Harry mordera a isca.

- Ele, obviamente, não é a mesma pessoa que era quando estava com a banda...

- Mas já fez de tudo... bebidas, homossexualismo, tatuagens, sexo, drogas e rock and roll. Steve não é alguém que você gostaria de conhecer.

- Pensei que você gostasse dele - disse Gina, di vertida. - Não é seu amigo, afinal?

- Sim, é meu amigo e gosto dele. Isso não signifi ca que eu o deixaria sair com minha irmã.

Espantada, Gina virou-se para olhá-lo.

- Você tem uma _**irmã**__? _O perfil dele ficou tenso.

- Não tenho família. Só usei a palavra metaforica mente. Estamos falando sobre você.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- E você pensa em mim como uma _**irmã**__?_

- É claro que não. Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. - Harry lançou-lhe um olhar acusador. - Você é boa demais para Steve.

- Quer dizer que sou muito pura - murmurou ela ressentida. Abaixou o vidro para tomar ar e esfriar a face ruborizada. Era verdade. Tornar-se amante de Harry era a coisa mais ousada que já fizera. É claro, ter um bebê ilegítimo acabaria com aquela imagem de "pura" para sempre! - Bem, adoro as músicas dele - acrescentou de modo desafiador. - Mesmo quando estava com Hard Times, produziram alguns clássicos do rock...

- Sim, e graças a isso Steve tem muitas fãs que o idolatram. Não precisa de você pajeando-o, tam bém.

- Não sou fã dele!

- Não? O que há com você, então? De repente quer anunciar que está disponível? Nunca nem mesmo notava outros homens quando estava comigo, mas, de repente, está flertando com todo mundo. Primeiro Ken, então Steve...

_-__**Flertando**__? _- exclamou Gina! - Eu estava ten tando conversar educadamente com dois homens que nunca vi antes. Se houve flerte, foi da parte de seus amigos. E só porque você estava agindo de modo ciumento. Está com ciúme e não pode ver...

- _**Ciúme!**_

Harry foi para o acostamento e parou o carro, não mais confiando em si mesmo para dirigir. Desligou o motor e virou-se para confrontá-la.

- Isso é profundo, vindo de _**você.**_

Ela tentou conter a raiva e se descontrolar, mas estava determinada a defender seus direitos.

- Entendo. Tudo bem para você seduzir outra mu lher na minha frente e _**me**_acusar de ser ciumenta, mas quando a situação se inverte, é um assunto diferente.

- Jamais me acuse de ser ciumento - disse Harry.

- Por que não? Não é um palavrão...

- Para mim é - disse ele exaltado. - Mas... porquê?

- Não sou essa pessoa - murmurou ele entre os dentes.

- Que pessoa? - E como ele permanecera em si lêncio, ela o provocou: - Um pouco de ciúmes é ge ralmente considerado saudável num relacionamen to...

- Em um relacionamento saudável, sim. Mas numa relação doentia pode ser perigoso para os envolvidos - Harry comentou. - Pode corroer uma pessoa por dentro e ser altamente destrutível.

Ela se sentiu amedrontada. Aquilo parecia conver sa de experiência pessoal.

- O que você classifica como relação doentia? É o que temos?

Nervosamente, ele reprimiu o passado, os olhos ardentes quando encontrou os dela.

- Não, é claro que não. Porque sabemos como controlá-la, não deixamos que a relação nos controle... Somos iguais.

- E se eu não quiser mais _**controlar**__? _- ela desafiou.

- E se eu quiser algo diferente?

O olhar dele se suavizou.

- E disso que se trata, Gina? A vida está muito enfadonha para você quando estou longe? Não con segue nenhum tipo de satisfação? A falta de intimidade com um homem a deixa nervosa e irrequieta... fazendo-a procurar por diversões?

Ele inclinou-se para mais perto, tirou-lhe o cinto de segurança e a puxou para seu peito, pressionando-lhe os quadris contra o console que os separava.

- Aqui está uma diversão para você!

Harry cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua, as mãos entre laçando os cabelos sedosos de Gina, inclinando-lhe a cabeça para ter acesso à pele aveludada. Com a língua, brincou, provou e excitou-a... os pêlos que desponta vam no maxilar roçando-lhe o queixo, o aroma más culo provocando-lhe as narinas, preenchendo-a com a costumeira sensação de abandono.

Ele passou a língua sobre sua orelha, e mordiscou o lóbulo macio.

Gina tremeu, as mãos apertando-lhe os ombros, quase com desespero.

Ele riu em seu ouvido, excitando-a ainda mais.

- Você gosta disso, não gosta? Sei todas as coisas que a excitam. - Harry passou a língua pela lateral do pescoço elegante, fazendo-a estremecer. - Você gosta das coisas que faço, porque sabe que posso lhe dar exatamente o que quer.

Harry enfiou uma das mãos dentro do tecido fino da blusa dela e brincou com o mamilo sob a renda do sutiã, enquanto continuava beijando-lhe o pescoço e a orelha.

- Por exemplo, sei que enquanto estou fazendo isso você está lembrando da sensação quando eu tocar o outro mamilo, ainda mais sensível - sussurrou ele com voz rouca. - Você conhece a pulsação que está sentindo entre as pernas, que logo a farão implorar por mim...

Instintivamente, Gina apertou as coxas uma contra a outra para tentar aliviar a sensação que aquelas palavras intensificavam. A mão quente apertou seu seio, aumentando o prazer.

- Harry... - Ela gemeu, as mãos passando dos ombros para o pescoço dele, desejando sentir a pele contra seus dedos.

- Sim, querida, sou eu - sussurrou ele, erguendo a cabeça para encontrar os olhos castanhos ansio sos, antes de abrir-lhe os lábios com os dentes para deliciar-se num beijo apaixonado. - Quem mais po deria ser? Quem mais sabe como excitá-la tanto e tão rapidamente? Você pode ser insensível e distante com outros homens, mas jamais comigo.

Era verdade, e o fato de ele saber disso devia ser humilhante, mas não era, uma vez que revelava paixão na voz. Algo poderoso e primitivo em Harry queria que Gina fosse apenas dele, independentemente do que os medos secretos lhe diziam.

Um gemido profundo ecoou do peito largo, fazen do os dedos de Gina vibrarem enquanto lhe acaricia va o pescoço.

No exato momento que Harry abria o fecho na parte da frente do sutiã, eles foram interrompidos por uma súbita buzina.

Gina afastou-se, os olhos nublados seguindo o conversível preto de Steve Marlow, que agora virava a esquina.

- Oh! - murmurou ela, tentando abotoar o sutiã novamente.

- Aposto que ele teve uma boa visão - disse Harry, parecendo maliciosamente satisfeito.

- Você sabia que ele viria por aqui? - perguntou ela, desconfiada.

- Não planejei nada, se é o que está pensando. - Ela apenas franziu o cenho, e Harry continuou: -O que não significa que não fiquei feliz que Steve tenha nos visto. - Ele sacudiu os ombros. - É coisa de homens... Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso. - Co locando as mãos por baixo da camiseta dela, fechou o sutiã, os dedos roçando os mamilos enrijecidos como se fosse por acaso. - Pronto - disse, acariciando o abdome trêmulo de Gina. - Talvez devêssemos fazer isso no banco traseiro - sugeriu, vendo os olhos castanhos se arregalarem.

Ela olhou para trás, procurando um motivo para resistir à sugestão atraente.

- Prince está lá - murmurou, fazendo o cão levan tar a cabeça ao som de seu nome.

- Há muito espaço. Ele pode ficar no chão, ou no banco da frente nos assistindo...

- Acho que não - interrompeu ela, e então enrubesceu quando notou que Harry estava só brincando.

- Prince poderia sofrer um grande trauma.

- _**Eu**_posso ficar traumatizado se não fizermos isso - murmurou ele, ajeitando o jeans na cintura para acomodar o membro ereto. - Eu devia ter me lembra do que você não gosta de fazer amor quando há uma chance de ser pega _**em flagrante**__, _mas pensei que ti vesse dito que queria algo diferente. Agora vejo que fala muito e age pouco. - Ligando o motor, preparou-se para sair do acostamento.

Harry era bom em reduzir sua demanda ao mais baixo denominador comum: sexo, pensou Gina. Os dois podiam fazer aquele jogo!

Ela inclinou-se para a frente e agarrou o colarinho da camisa dele, abaixando-lhe a cabeça para que pu desse beijá-lo.

Ao mesmo tempo, passou a mão pela frente da camisa dele e desabotoou-lhe o jeans. Sentiu a tensão no tórax rígido e, em vez de abrir o zíper, enfiou a mão por dentro, exercendo a pressão e descendo até uma das coxas musculosas. Sentiu que todo o corpo de Harry parecia eletrificado quando começou a tocar a ponta rígida da ereção, que pulsava sob seus dedos.

Ele gemeu, erguendo os quadris, e estava prestes a mudar de banco e juntar-se a ela quando Gina cruel mente quebrou o encanto e afastou-se.

- O que quero de diferente é que _**eu**_dite as regras - murmurou ela. - E o que escolho agora é ir para casa e comer um sanduíche de picles no almoço, portanto, dirija, motorista! - E com uma última pro vocação, retirou a mão de dentro da calça de Harry, quando um outro carro passou, cuja placa personali zada tinha as iniciais do veterinário Ken.

Harry praguejou e olhou para Gina, já com o cin to de segurança e sentada serenamente com as mãos no colo.

- Você está vermelha como um tomate - observou ele.

Ela podia imaginar. Podia imaginar muita coisa, esse era o problema, pensou, colocando, nervosa, os cabelos atrás da orelha.

- O banco do carro de Ken é tão alto, acha que ele pode ter visto o que eu estava fazendo?

Harry riu tanto que ela se recusou a conversar durante o trajeto de volta para Oyster Beach, mas era difícil parecer digna quando fora vista com a mão dentro da calça de um homem. Não era justo que sua tentativa de vingança tivesse lhe causado embaraço. Ou que tivesse achado tão excitante brincar com Harry daquela maneira escandalosa numa estrada pública.

Assim que chegaram, Gina desculpou-se rapida mente pelo distúrbio que causara no dia.

- Espero não ter atrasado muito você e Hermione, tirando-o do trabalho por tanto tempo - disse ela e entrou em casa sem esperar resposta.

Somente quando se forçou a fazer um sanduíche de queijo com picles para não se sentir mentirosa lembrou dos peixes que havia deixado no banco da frente do carro.

Foi apanhá-los e os cheirou, temendo que pudessem estar estragados por terem ficado tanto tempo expostos ao sol. Pareciam bons, mas arriscar comer frutos do mar estragados era tolice, uma vez que qualquer reação tóxica poderia prejudicar seu bebê. De qualquer forma, tinha desistido da idéia do jantar, pensou, afogando os peixes no lixo do lado de fora da cozinha.

E ficou perplexa quando, mais tarde, Harry bateu à sua porta e convidou-a para jantar, apressando-se em acrescentar que ele não ia cozinhar.

- Hermione vai fazer escalopes de peixe. Ela sempre insiste em cozinhar quando está aqui. Diz que é o único jeito de ter uma refeição decente.

- Eu não acho...

- É um jantar de despedida. Hermione vai embora amanhã. - A casualidade das palavras foi camuflada pelos olhos sedutores de Harry. No dia seguinte, uma fonte da intriga entre eles teria partido. Hermione vol taria para o marido e Harry... o quê? Recuaria? Ou avançaria?

- Ela quer muito que você vá - insistiu ele, e virou-se para descer os degraus da varanda. - E eu tam bém.

- As duas mulheres de sua vida à mesma mesa? - Gina o seguiu e eles pararam no fim da escada. - Ou talvez haja mais algumas mulheres na sua vida, as quais você deveria convidar, para evitar qualquer confusão futura sobre quem se encaixa exatamente onde.

- Bem, há sempre sua mãe - replicou ele. - Pode-se dizer que ela se encaixa na margem da minha vida... uma vez que concebeu você.

Harry e a mãe de Gina tinham se encontrado pou cas vezes, em eventos sociais, e para alívio secreto de Gina haviam cordialmente desgostado um do outro. Harry a criticava por tentar dominar a filha com sua lógica rígida, o modo como a amedrontara quando criança, e ainda continuava denegrindo suas espe ranças e sonhos de adulta, enquanto Molly Prewett detestava o fato de não poder influenciar as opiniões de Harry ou comandar sua atenção e respeito, conse qüentemente provando sua superioridade sobre o sexo masculino.

Mas se Harry fosse o tipo de homem que respei tava a mãe dela, Gina não teria se apaixonado por ele.

- Pena que nunca tive a chance de convidar a mu lher que concebeu _**você**_para jantar - disse Gina, centrando o assunto nele. - Isso poderia ter sido in teressante.

- Não, não seria.

- É claro que não. - Ela suspirou, virando-se para observar um barco sendo remado na direção de um dos iates ancorados.

- Porque ela só tinha um assunto.

- E qual era? - Gina perguntou, ainda esperando receber uma resposta evasiva.

- O marido. Ele era tudo no mundo para ela. Ape sar de tê-la trocado por outra mulher quando eu tinha seis anos... partido e se divorciado, mudado de cidade e nunca mais a contatado... ela ainda se agarrava à fantasia de que ele voltaria. Amava-o, conseqüente mente, ele tinha de amá-la, e quando finalmente en tendeu a verdade, começou a usar drogas. Suicidou-se quando eu era adolescente, não porque queria morrer, mas porque, de acordo com o bilhete que deixou, estava provando a _**ele**_o quanto o amava.

Foi um choque ouvir a melancólica história con tada tão casualmente em um degrau em um dia enso larado. Harry falava como se estivesse discutindo uma trama de um de seus livros, mas a tristeza na voz re velava uma verdade dolorosa. Não era de admirar que ele evitava falar sobre a infância.

- Sinto muito - disse Gina, lutando contra a von tade de fazer-lhe mais perguntas, e tentando agir como se as revelações pessoais de Harry fossem uma ocor rência diária. - Eu não tinha idéia.

- Poucos têm. Felizmente, mudei meu nome quan do atingi a maioridade, de modo que meu passado terminou naquele dia. Ninguém se importa sobre o passado de uma criança chamada Richardson. - Ele deu de ombros, seguindo o olhar de Gina para as atividades dos remadores. - Sabe o que foi pior? -murmurou, após um instante.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, temendo estragar o momento de revelação.

- Quando o marido dela partiu, minha mãe achou que podia me usar para segurá-lo. Mas ele imediata mente teve outro filho, para substituir o que deixara para trás. Enquanto ela me dizia para pôr um lugar à mesa todas as noites para "papai", ele estava consti tuindo uma nova família na Austrália... dois meninos e uma menina. Então, quando finalmente descobriu que sua ex-esposa desequilibrada se matara, não mostrou interesse em se unir ao produto de um amor corrompido. E, uma vez que ninguém mais me queria, fui enviado para um orfanato...

O marido dela! Gina notou que ele nunca falava "meu pai", e não podia culpá-lo. Uma vez que seus, pais haviam se separado antes mesmo que ela nascesse, não testemunhara nenhum grande conflito emocional. Pelo menos, tivera algum contato ao longo dos anos com seu pai alegre e genial... a maior parte, através de car tas, e algumas visitas ocasionais às ilhas quando Gina tinha idade e condições suficientes para pagar as des pesas, já que Arthur Weasley estava sempre sem dinheiro e raramente se dava ao trabalho de sair de baixo de suas amadas palmeiras. Seu pai não quisera direitos ou responsabilidades de uma custódia paternal, mas não tinha ignorado a existência de Gina.

Ela olhou para o perfil perfeito de Harry, o coração condoído por ele e pelo seu bebê. Agora entendia por que era tão avesso à idéia de ter uma família. Em sua experiência, amor e casamento estavam associados a obsessão e abandono, com crianças que não passavam de armas nas mãos dos pais.

Ele virou a cabeça, percebendo que ela o fitava e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Vamos combinar o jantar para as seis horas?

- Tudo bem - concordou ela.

- Mantemos o horário do campo aqui em Oyster Beach - disse ele, e começou a andar, enquanto Gina ainda pensava nas novas revelações.

O fato de Harry ter aberto seu coração tinha sido um suborno ou uma sedução? Perguntou-se, observando-o partir. Um aviso ou um convite? De qualquer forma, ele devia saber que a conquistara.

Gina estava nervosa quando chegou na casa de Harry naquela noite, mas para sua surpresa apreciou o jantar e a companhia. Eles conversaram sobre livros e diversos assuntos. Harry a olhou com expressão interrogativa quando ela recusou uma taça de vinho, mas aceitou a desculpa de que andava meio enjoada, e quando Gina se ofereceu para ajudar Hermione na cozinha, ele pareceu confuso.

- Eu não sabia que você cozinhava - comentou, vendo-a mexer o molho para os legumes.

- Você nunca perguntou. -Na verdade, ele sempre fizera questão de ficar longe de coisas domésticas e aconchegantes. Sempre jantavam no hotel de Harry quando estavam juntos. - Sou uma excelente cozi nheira.

O jantar de Hermione estava delicioso e recebeu os elogios sinceros de Gina.

No momento em que Gina voltou para casa, sob um céu lindamente estrelado, sentiu-se satisfeita com sua performance. Tinha agido de maneira casual com Harry, sem tentar nenhuma intimidade, conspirando com Hermione para manterem a conversa longe de as suntos pessoais.

Depois do jantar, haviam jogado Forca, e Gina perdera para os dois profissionais competitivos. To davia, uma rodada de Jogo da Memória lhe dera a chance de vencer e restaurar sua auto-estima.

O final perfeito para um dia levemente traumático e inteiramente esclarecedor.


	8. Capitulo VII

Capitulo VII:

**A **semana seguinte foi uma mistura curiosa de coisas boas e ruins. Por dois dias após Hermione ter partido Gina não teve nenhuma notícia de Harry mas viu bastante de seu companheiro peludo.

- Qual é o problema, Prince? Ele está ignorando você, também? - perguntou ela na terceira manhã, colocando no chão uma tigela com carne moída e arroz, que fizera na noite anterior.

Depois de achar o cesto de lixo virado do lado de fora e os peixes mastigados e espalhados sobre a grama, brigara com Prince, e ele parecera tão depri mido que Gina tinha decidido alimentá-lo com lanches mais substanciais.

Se Harry a acusasse de subornar seu cão, ele que fosse lá reclamar. Afinal, dizia que Prince era um vira-lata sem-vergonha e, provavelmente, alimentado por diversas pessoas do lugar.

Uma vez que sempre tinha vivido em locais que restringiam animais, Gina nunca possuíra um animal de estimação, mas fazia questão que seu filho ou filha tivesse um para cuidar e amar. Não um cachorro gi gante como Prince, mas um que fosse adequado para um pequeno quintal. Treinada a ser comedida com dinheiro, Gina tinha economizado o suficiente para dar uma entrada em uma casa em construção com um bom quintal nos fundos. Sabia que não poderia contar com apoio emocional ou financeiro da mãe, e ainda não tinha idéia do que esperar de Harry. As coisas seriam difíceis se tivesse de se virar sozinha, mas conseguiria.

- Você devia dizer a seu dono que só trabalho, sem diversão, faz dele um homem muito chato - sugeriu ela a Prince, enquanto ele devorava a comida da tige la e depois a virava para ter certeza que não tinha sobrado nada.

Perguntou-se se cometera um erro em pensar que as confidencias de Harry, no outro dia, contivessem a promessa de uma nova fase no relacionamento deles.

-Mas "chato" é relativo, suponho - murmurou para o cachorro.

Sem dúvida, Harry estava profundamente engaja do em seu novo romance. Seus livros não eram escri tos como uma série, unidos por personagens centrais, como muitos outros autores bem-sucedidos faziam. Harry reconstruía seu mundo do início, em cada livro. Tudo era novo... os personagens, o país, o conflito... e uma nova namorada para trair o herói, ou para ser seqüestrada, torturada, assassinada. Os romances de Harry Potter sempre pareciam anunciar desastre para a mulher, quando qualquer de seus heróis cínicos começava a desenvolver sentimentos ternos em rela ção a ela, e fazer planos para o futuro.

"Do jeito que ele dispensa as namoradas na vida real quando começam a se aproximar demais, e exigir muita de sua atenção", pensou Gina.

- Talvez eu esteja melhor sem a constante suspei ta e cautela dele - disse para Prince. - Você acha que devo contar logo a Harry sobre a gravidez, e arriscar que ele me acuse de tentar enganá-lo?

Prince rolou na grama, e então desceu para a praia para cavar buracos, olhando-a de maneira convida tiva.

Gina recusou o convite, mas permitiu que ele a acompanhasse quando saiu para andar à tarde, e no caminho de volta encontrou Harry andando em sua direção.

- Então, é aqui que você está! - declarou ele, pa rando. Estava de shorts caqui e camisa aberta, reve lando o tórax bronzeado, o suor na pele indicando que andara bem rápido.

- Você está falando com o cachorro ou comigo? -perguntou Gina, olhando-o pela sombra de seu chapéu de palha. - Pensei que estivesse trabalhando.

- Estou trabalhando desde as seis da manhã. Só estou fazendo um breve intervalo. - Ele pegou um graveto e jogou-o na direção do mar. Prince saiu cor rendo para ir buscar e devolveu-o para Harry com ar sofredor.

- Nunca vi um cachorro ser sarcástico antes - co mentou Gina. - Não pedi que ele me acompanhasse, sabia? Prince me seguiu.

Harry virou-se e começou a andar ao lado dela, entre as pedras espalhadas.

- Não se "pede" para Prince fazer qualquer coisa, ele faz o que lhe dá vontade. Por que acha que tem esse nome?

Ela sabia, pelo tom carinhoso, que Prince era um termo de afeição, não de zombaria.

- Pensei que fosse por causa da atitude regia dele.

Harry riu.

- Você não acreditaria, mas Prince pode parecer quase respeitável quando corta os pêlos. O problema é que só dura 15 minutos, antes que role na primeira pilha de sujeira.

- Isso é porque ele não quer ser respeitável, quer se divertir.

- Não é o que todos queremos? - disse ele, pas sando uma das mãos pelo peito nu, gesto que a fez lembrar do dia no carro. A temperatura do corpo de Gina aumentou, e ela tropeçou.

- Cuidado! - Harry segurou-lhe o cotovelo quan do viu o tênis de Gina escorregar numa poça.

- Oh! - Ela ergueu o pé, e olhou para a poça. -Olhe, caranguejos eremitas. - Depois, abaixou-se para ver as pequenas criaturas mais de perto. - Eles me lembram você - provocou, testando um dos caran guejos com o dedo e observando-o recuar para as profundezas da concha em espiral.

- Sobreviventes inteligentes e adaptáveis?

- Duros por fora e frágeis por dentro.

- Você acha que sou frágil por dentro? - Ainda segurando-lhe o cotovelo, ele continuou a caminhar.

- Deve ser, ou não precisaria de atitudes tão sérias - replicou ela.

Era verdade. Por mais cínico e durão que Harry parecesse ser, no fundo era vulnerável, por isso mes mo erguia tantas defesas.

- Veja, olhos de gato! - exclamou ele, parando para pegar uma das conchas convexas de uma poça rasa, segurando-a para que Gina visse o brilho, antes de gen tilmente colocá-la de volta na água. - Isso me lembra você - murmurou, imitando o tom provocativo dela.

Gina torceu o nariz.

- Ótimo, sou como uma cobra-do-mar.

- Linda e funcional. O que mais pode pedir?

- Não sou linda - negou ela. - Não como minha mãe.

- Não, graças a Deus. Sua mãe parece um quadro perfeito, com linhas rígidas e distintas, enquanto você é como uma aquarela, delicada e sutil, entretanto vi brante, com mais profundidade do que aparenta à primeira vista.

- Você está rápido com seus textos poéticos esta tarde - observou ela, tentando conter a alegria que amea çava sua aparência casual. - Isso significa que ainda está trabalhando?

Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela.

- Você não gosta de ser comparada à sua mãe, gosta?

- Somos todos produtos de nossos pais. Suponho que não podemos evitar isso - disse Gina, a voz sua vizando quando pensou no seu bebê. Aquele era o momento para falar no assunto?

- Mas, como disse Shakespeare, comparações são odoríferas...

- Pensei que fossem detestáveis.

- Quem falou isso foi John Dorme, não Shakes peare - ele comentou. - Na verdade, ele disse: "Ela, e comparações são detestáveis", o que resume sua mãe ainda melhor!

- Para alguém que é disléxico, você certamente lê muito - provocou Gina.

Harry pareceu pensativo.

- Nunca tive ajuda com minha dislexia quando criança. Nós nos mudávamos muito, e depois que minha mãe se envolveu com drogas, nunca se inco modou se eu estava na escola ou não. Mas quando fiquei mais velho, descobri sozinho como ultrapassar as barreiras, e li tudo que podia.

- Sua dislexia é herdada de seu pai ou de sua mãe? - perguntou ela sem pensar.

Ele hesitou por um momento.

- Não tenho idéia. Não me recordo de alguém lendo para mim quando eu era pequeno, se isso sig nifica alguma coisa. Mas havia muitas explicações para isso. Minha mãe sempre apressada, certificando-se de que tínhamos tudo para o marido dela, de modo que ele não ficasse nervoso no momento que chegasse em casa, cansado do trabalho e percebendo que não estava tudo perfeito... ou, melhor, ele estava cansado da _**amante**__, _como minha mãe descobriu no dia de sua partida. - De repente, Harry parou na areia e Gina achou que estava zangado por ter dito mais do que pretendia, mas então o viu observando Prince, que havia entrado no mar gelado e se dirigia para uma lancha que passava.

- Não, Prince! - ordenou ele com voz firme, lar gando a mão de Gina e correndo para o cão, mas era tarde demais. Com o pêlo ensopado, Prince já havia saído do mar e estava rolando na areia.

- Maldito cachorro! - praguejou Harry, secando o peito de Prince com o lado da camisa.

- Ele só estava brincando. - Gina se aproximou. - Coitado...

Naquele momento, Prince resolveu se levantar e sacudir o corpo violentamente, enviando uma chuva de água com areia em cima de Gina.

- Oh, Prince, isso não foi educado - ralhou ela, tirando o chapéu para sacudir os pingos d'água.

Harry riu enquanto a observava.

- Parece que você tem sardas - sussurrou, desli zando o polegar pelo colo dela, traçando uma fileira de pequenas manchas. Inclinando-se, pôs a boca onde o polegar estivera, a língua subindo para o pescoço elegante. - Huuuuum, seu gosto está mais salgado que de costume.

- O que você está fazendo? - Gina estremeceu, empurrando-lhe a cabeça.

- Tentando ajudá-la a se limpar - respondeu ele inocentemente. - Por que não vai até minha casa e eu a seco apropriadamente?

Gina estivera tão absorvida na conversa deles que mal percebera que já tinham feito todo o trajeto de volta.

- Obrigada, mas tenho toalhas na minha casa - re plicou, colocando o chapéu contra os seios.

O olhar de Harry era perverso.

- Eu não estava pensando em usar uma toalha. Ela lançou um olhar arrogante para ele.

- Eu sei, e, como falei, posso cuidar de mim mes ma. Você precisa voltar ao trabalho e eu... tenho coisas a fazer. - Gina não queria lhe dar motivos para acusá-la de perturbar sua rotina de trabalho. Sabia a diferença entre sua presença ser uma distração e ser um incômodo. E era importante que Harry soubesse que _**ela sabia**__. _Talvez assim pudesse começar a vê-la como um elemento de apoio em seu trabalho...

- Que coisas? - Pernas fortes se plantaram na areia, as mãos na cintura, o torso nu... todo o conjunto era uma tentação quase irresistível.

Mas Gina supunha que a tentativa de sedução era um teste da parte dele, para ver o quanto de sua aten ção ela pretendia exigir.

- Coisa de _**mulher**_-disse ela, palavras que fariam a maioria dos homens correr.

Ele não se moveu, olhando-a fixamente.

- Está com medo de mim, Gina? - Ela se decidiu pela verdade.

- Sim - respondeu, e recolocou o chapéu na cabe ça, como uma guerreira pondo um capacete defensivo. - Não _**conheço**_você.

-Você me conhece o bastante para fazer amor comigo - ele respondeu.

- Eu... Aqui é diferente... _**Você**_está diferente - mur murou ela, tentando colocar tudo que queria dizer na ordem certa.

-Pensei que você tivesse dito que queria algo _**diferente**__ - _replicou ele com ironia. - Mudou de idéia de novo?

- Sim... Quero dizer, não...

A paciência de Harry acabou.

- Bem, quando se decidir, informe-me!

Ele partiu e Gina pensou que Harry poderia desapa recer por mais alguns dias, mas, para sua surpresa e encanto, na tarde seguinte, quando estava caminhando no mesmo horário, ele apareceu de novo, e então no outro dia... cada vez um pouco mais cedo, até que no fim da semana estavam saindo para andar juntos.

Andar e conversar era muito mais produtivo do que sentar e conversar, o ambiente tranqüilo e a falta de olhos observadores fazendo Gina perceber o quan to a vida deles havia se tornado exposta na cidade.

A maior parte da conversa era sobre banalidades e nada comprometedora, mas, às vezes, o assunto se tornava mais sério e Gina começava a encaixar mais peças no quebra-cabeça que era como ela via Harry Potter. Como o fato de que quando ele tirara o so brenome Richardson, também se livrara de seu nome de batismo, Michael, e deliberadamente tinha esco lhido um nome que não tivesse conexão com o pai ou com a mãe... um que satisfizesse sua vontade de ser único, de ser mais que aquilo a que seus pais o tinham reduzido através de uma indiferença destrutiva.

Harry fora seu apelido quando jovem, admitira ele, e Potter era o nome do único adulto que respeitara, um professor de inglês do ensino médio que vira um brilho especial no jovem problemático que ninguém mais se incomodava em ensinar, e a quem tentara encorajar, desafiar e inspirar no curto espaço de tem po que passavam juntos na sala de aula, aconselhando-o a viajar muito a fim de expandir sua experiência humana para livros futuros.

Harry e Gina, ocasionalmente, encontravam outras pessoas em suas caminhadas. Alguns o cumpri mentavam pelo nome, outros nem o reconheciam, e Gina aprendeu que o fluxo e refluxo de turistas em Oyster Beach ditava o planejamento anual de Harry. Verões para viajar e pesquisar, o resto do ano traba lhando intensivamente em Oyster Beach, de um modo que evitava tanto férias escolares quanto fe riados públicos.

Uma tarde de maré baixa, depois que tinham an dado até o cais, encontraram três garotinhos cavando na areia molhada perto da água.

- Eles não parecem ter idade suficiente para esta rem aqui sozinhos - comentou Gina, estimando que não tinham mais de cinco anos, um deles ainda usando fraldas. Olhou para Harry, que observava o trio.

- E não me diga que as coisas são diferentes aqui no campo.

- Eu não ia dizer isso. - Ele olhou para as casas aninhadas em árvores atrás de dunas baixas. – Olhe - murmurou, apontando para uma mulher solitária deitada nas dunas, lendo um livro.

- Espero que ela esteja prestando mais atenção nas crianças do que no livro - disse Gina. - Crianças pequenas podem se afogar rapidamente, até mesmo no raso.

Ela aproximou-se para falar com as crianças e se sentiu melhor quando viu a mulher pôr o livro de lado e sentar-se, não continuando a leitura até que Gina se afastou, apressando-se para se juntar a Harry, que continuava andando.

- Não pode ser um dos meus livros, ou ela não teria largado tão facilmente - brincou Harry quando ela o alcançou.

- Por que você não parou para cumprimentá-los? Eles teriam gostado que um homem apreciasse o seu trabalho.

-Não, obrigado. Eu já lhe disse, não gosto muito de crianças. Por que você acha que sempre volto para a cidade durante as férias escolares?

- Pensei que você evitasse os pais das crianças. Afinal, os pequenos não se importam que você é Harry Potter. Aqueles meninos eram tão engraçadinhos...

- Uma chatice, se quer saber minha opinião.

- Como pode dizer isso?

- Esqueça esse assunto, Gina - ordenou ele, mas então continuou: - Desde quando você gosta tanto de crianças? Pensei que concordasse comigo que elas não combinam com o estilo de vida de pessoas de carreiras.

- Mas estilos de vida, às vezes, mudam no decorrer da vida das pessoas - argumentou ela. - Mudam pelas circunstâncias, como quando desejam ter filhos...

- Se as pessoas _**querem**_mudar. Algumas nunca deviam ter filhos - disse Harry. - Especialmente quando não têm tempo ou inclinação para cuidar deles, ou porque as pressões sociais, vaidade ou inte resses próprios entram em jogo.

O coração de Gina disparou.

- Nessa avaliação, nenhum de nós teria nascido - comentou, desesperada para dar alguma positividade às palavras dele. - E pense no que o mundo teria perdido.

- E pense em todos os pais que acreditam que fi zeram um bebê perfeito e, então, descobrem que a realidade os transforma em indivíduos abusivos! -Harry suspirou. - Diga que não tenho coração, mas não quero acrescentar filhos à lista de meus erros.

Não, não sem coração, mas talvez alguém que se importasse demais, pensou Gina, trêmula. Apesar do que ele tinha falado, ela não acreditava que era só uma questão de preservar um estilo de vida. Harry parecia convencido de sua incapacidade para ser um bom pai, certamente pela experiência que tivera com os próprios pais.

Todavia, Gina confiava nele. Sabia que, indepen dentemente do que acontecesse, Harry nunca puniria uma criança inocente pelos erros de um adulto. Em bora cinismo fosse uma característica marcante em seus livros, eram essencialmente histórias heróicas de homens que encontravam rendição pessoal numa causa digna. Ela apenas esperava que Harry se ren desse pela segurança de seu próprio filho.

Gina poderia ter ficado deprimida com aquela conversa, mas no final da caminhada sua alegria vol tara, uma vez que Harry continuava flertando. Talvez porque tivesse ido para a cama com ele na primeira noite que se conheceram, sentia falta do jogo de se dução que experimentava agora, com um olhar, uma palavra ou um toque, com os quais Harry tentava lembrá-la da poderosa atração física que existia entre ambos. Ela havia perdido os deliciosos tormentos e nervosismo de um flerte na primeira vez, então, por que não apreciar plenamente o que lhe era oferecido agora?

Seu único relacionamento sério anterior tinha sido com um advogado que a levara a uma festa logo após seu aniversário de 19 anos. Breet fora atencioso tem po suficiente para que Gina começasse a acreditar em um noivado, mas quando finalmente o apresentara à sua mãe, ele desaparecera.

Na época, tinha achado que Breet era do tipo ro mântico, mas ele nunca fizera seu coração disparar ou seu corpo tremer, como um único olhar de Harry podia fazer.

Era desconcertante descobrir em si mesma um traço de crueldade que sentia prazer em frustração, enquanto continuava a mantê-lo por perto.

Na caminhada de sexta-feira, quando Harry a convi dou para jogar bilhar mais tarde, com certeza esperava que ela ficasse instantaneamente encantada pela idéia.

- Os outros também vão levar mulheres?

- Não que eu saiba. Mas o que tem isso? - Ela baixou os cílios com modéstia.

- Bem, não quero começar uma briga. - Ele arfou.

- Pensei que eu deveria ficar longe de Steve Marlow, caso ele tente me arrastar para uma vida de de gradação e crime.

- Talvez eu tenha exagerado nisso - admitiu Harry.

- Você vai ganhar?

- É claro! Eles são amadores.

- E você quer que eu vá para aplaudir sua vitória? - Gina provocou, percebendo que ele queria que ela o visse como herói. Ou, talvez, apenas quisesse provar aos dois amigos que não estava com ciúme.

- Não, a menos que queira que eu perca. É um pub, não um ringue.

- Poderei jogar... já que você disse a Steve que não sei? Ou terei de ficar segurando sua cerveja?

_-__**Você sabe**_jogar? - perguntou ele.

- Não, mas posso aprender.

Harry pareceu pouco à vontade. Obviamente, o convite impulsivo estava se tornando mais complica do do que planejara.

- Ou, se você achar que precisa de ajuda, posso usar uma roupa justa e curta e me inclinar sobre a mesa toda vez que os outros alinharem seus tacos -ofereceu ela, docemente.

Harry estreitou os olhos ao imaginar a graciosa Gina Weasley como a sedutora do pub local.

- Ou você pode não usar roupa alguma e esquece mos de ir jogar bilhar - sugeriu ele com um sorriso malicioso.

Mais tarde, Harry sorriu de novo quando viu a calça azul e a discreta blusa branca que ela vestiu para ir ao pub.

- Esta é a minha garota! - disse ele. "Sou, Gina queria dizer. "Realmente sou?"

Foi uma noite bastante diferente, e ela se divertiu quando parou de agir educadamente e gritou e riu como todos os outros. Havia mais homens do que mulheres no bar, mas a atmosfera era alegre e Gina logo descobriu que eles tinham cerveja sem álcool, a qual era a escolha sábia das pessoas que diri giam.

Estava no seu segundo copo quando Ken e Steve chegaram, parecendo satisfeitos ao verem Gina, e todos ficaram ouvindo a banda tocar por um tempo, enquanto esperavam a vez à mesa de bilhar. Embora as pessoas reconhecessem o famoso Steve Marlow, não houve aproximações. Todos estavam lá para se divertir. Os fundos do pub, onde ficavam as mesas de bilhar, estava mais silencioso, mas isso mudou rapidamente quando Steve continuou pondo moedas no fonógrafo automático, pedindo que Gina escolhesse as músicas que mais irritariam Harry. Então, ela op tou por baladas românticas pontuadas com batidas mais fortes para agradar as outras pessoas do salão.

Apesar da segurança anterior de Harry, seus dois amigos o fizeram suar para ganhar, principalmente porque faziam de tudo para tentar tirar-lhe a concen tração.

Gina decidiu não jogar. Preferiu ficar sentada, comendo isca de peixe e bebendo cerveja sem álcool, enquanto se deliciava com a camaradagem entre os três homens, apesar de Steve ter comentado que eles não se encontravam com muita regularidade. Gostou de observar a comunicação alegre e descontraída, e de conversar com cada um que saía do jogo para um intervalo.

Quando finalmente saíram do pub a fim de volta rem para a praia, Harry ligou o CD e Gina ficou contente em relaxar e sonhar ao som de blues e da vibração suave do motor do Land Rover.

Envolvida numa nuvem de imagens felizes, estava quase adormecendo quando Harry avisou que haviam chegado e insistiu em acompanhá-la até a porta.

- Divertiu-se?

- Muito. Gosto dos seus amigos.

- Notei - replicou ele friamente. - Eles também gostam de você.

Gina suspirou comum estranho contentamento.

- Steve disse que vocês três não se encontram mais com tanta freqüência - murmurou ela, abrindo a por ta da frente.

- Não, mas quando nos encontramos, sempre pa rece que nos vimos no dia anterior. A dinâmica do grupo é tamanha que podemos recomeçar de onde paramos. Algumas amizades são assim.

- A nossa relação é assim, também, não é? Pode mos sempre recomeçar de onde paramos. - Não mais, pensou com tristeza.

- Você não vai me convidar para entrar? - sugeriu Harry quando ela acendeu a luz da sala. - Oferecer-me um drinque?

- Não tenho nenhuma bebida alcoólica em casa - disse ela, hipnotizada pelo sorriso sedutor dele.

- Um café, então. - Ele se aproximou e acariciou-lhe a orelha. - Não é como nós dois geralmente ter minamos a noite?

Não. Eles geralmente terminavam na cama, fazen do amor. Com o coração disparado e os lábios entreabertos, Gina respondeu:

- Café me tira o sono.

- Isso é bom - murmurou ele, abaixando a cabeça devagar, roçando as pernas nas dela e pressionando-a contra os painéis da porta aberta. - Eu não gostaria que você estivesse dormindo quando eu fizesse isso...

O beijo de Harry foi quente, doce e sensual. Tão doce e suave que a deixou desejosa, fazendo-a colocar os braços ao redor da cintura dele, abraçando-o, enquanto se punha na ponta dos pés e tentava aumen tar a pressão do beijo.

Harry não cometeu o erro de aprofundar o beijo, ao contrário, afastou um pouco a boca, fazendo com que ela procurasse o próprio prazer e investisse.

Enfiando uma das pernas entre as de Gina, segu rou-a pelos quadris e acariciou-a, traçando o contor no da calcinha por sobre o tecido fino da calça com prida de seda. Quando começou a massagear-lhe as nádegas devagar, movendo-a ritmicamente contra os músculos rígidos de sua coxa, Gina emitiu um gemi do trêmulo que quebrou o silêncio da noite.

- Leve-me para sua cama - sussurrou ele contra os lábios dela, enquanto abria os primeiros botões da blusa e tocava os seios sobre o sutiã de renda. - Você sabe que quer isso, Gina. Nem mesmo precisa pedir, é só me desejar... Eu sou seu, inteirinho seu. - Harry moveu os quadris numa rotação lenta, roçando-lhe o centro da feminilidade, provocando-a com a memó ria do êxtase que seu calor e poder podiam propor cionar.

Por um momento, ambos se entregaram às sensa ções prazerosas, mas então Gina gemeu e virou o rosto para a porta, os braços pendendo na lateral do corpo. Podia ver o corpo rígido de Harry tremendo, então ele encostou a testa contra a porta e confessou:

-Não agüento mais isso, Gina. Pensei que fôsse mos amantes. O que está acontecendo? Por que não podemos fazer amor? - Ele ergueu a cabeça e a fitou. - E o que é esse barulho infernal?

Agora o encanto tinha sido verdadeiramente que brado.

- Um rato, acho - disse ela. - Eu lhe falei sobre isso, lembra-se?

-Você me falou tantas coisas... exceto a única coisa que realmente importa. - Ele afastou-se da porta, respirou fundo e virou-se parcialmente para esconder o estado doloroso de seu corpo. - Diga-me uma coisa, Gina. Você se apaixonou por uma outra pessoa? Por isso não consegue mais fazer amor co migo?

- Não! - Ela começou a fechar os botões da blusa.

- Não. Só houve você nos últimos dois anos. Por favor, apenas me dê mais um tempo - suplicou.

- Você não foi estuprada, foi?

- O quê? _**Não!**__ - _Gina arregalou os olhos surpresa.

- Sua imaginação é muito fértil.

- É para isso que sou pago - murmurou ele. - Você ainda quer o que temos, Gina. Pare de lutar contra isso. Se está acontecendo alguma coisa, é melhor você resolver logo. Ou eu resolverei. A propósito, amanhã cedo soluciono o problema do seu rato!

_**N/A: Se tiver mais que cinco comentários até quarta a noite irei postar mais um capitulo para vcs. xD**_


	9. Capitulo VIII

Capitulo VIII

Quando Gina entrou em casa na tarde seguinte, Harry estava descalço no meio de sua cozinha, lindamente amarrotado na mesma roupa da noite anterior.

- Pensei que eu tivesse trancado a porta quando saí. Como você entrou? - perguntou ela assustada, colocando a caixa de papelão que trouxera no chão e a sacola plástica sobre a mesa.

- O corretor de imóveis me deu uma chave extra para emergências - admitiu ele.

- Quer dizer que você podia ter entrado aqui a qualquer hora que quisesse? - murmurou Gina com fraqueza, pensando no livro sobre gravidez que dei xara aberto no banheiro.

. - Eu podia, mas não entrei. Respeito a privacidade das pessoas - disse ele como se estivesse lendo sua mente. -Não bisbilhotei os seus segredos, mas eu lhe avisei que viria resolver o problema do rato, e quando você não atendeu à porta, pensei que algo pudesse estar errado.

- Achou que eu podia ter sido comida por um rato? - zombou ela, gostando do fato de Harry ter-se preo cupado com sua ausência. - Além disso, você falou que viria pela manhã, e já passa da hora do almoço. - Gina abandonou o sarcasmo quando notou os olhos vermelhos de Harry. - Você está bem?

Ele deslizou uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

- Passei a noite em claro escrevendo. - Harry a olhou com um misto de acusação e atordoamento.

- Não peguei no sono até as seis da manhã. Acabei de acordar.

- Não é culpa minha - defendeu-se Gina. - Não o obriguei a ir para casa e passar a noite escrevendo.

- Não, você apenas me magoou, despertando-me um desejo ardente e depois me rejeitando. O que mais esperava que eu fizesse?

Ela desviou os olhos e tentou compor uma expres são de frieza. Mas não foi rápida o bastante, porque, de repente, Harry riu.

- O que você fez ontem à noite, Gina? Foi para a cama e teve um sonho excitante comigo? - provocou ele. - Que desperdício, quando o original estava em suas mãos.

- Mas, então, você não teria escrito todas as pá ginas que produziu - devolveu ela, lutando contra o calor que dominava seu corpo.

- Talvez eu não tivesse me importado com o sa crifício.

- Bem, eu teria. Não quero que você _**sacrifique**_nada por mim - murmurou Gina de forma orgulhosa.

- Pessoas que se sentem forçadas a abrir mão de algo que valorizam pela segurança de uma outra pessoa, geralmente, se tornam amargas se as coisas não saem como planejadas. Minha mãe diz que se sacrificou para me dar uma boa educação, que eu desperdicei, e ela nunca me deixa esquecer disso. Portanto, não, obriga da, não faça gestos grandiosos por minha causa.

- Nossa, atingi um ponto doloroso, não foi? - mur murou ele. - Eu só estava brincando. Uma vez que estou tomado pela inspiração, preciso continuar es crevendo, até que ela desapareça. É uma tendência muito anti-social, por isso, é bastante útil quando a inspiração surge no meio da noite.

- Vi uma luz acesa em seu escritório quando le vantei para beber água de madrugada - confessou ela, revelando sua própria dificuldade para dormir bem. - Pensei que você tivesse esquecido de apagar.

Harry havia lhe mostrado seu escritório na noite do jantar de Hermione. Uma sala grande, repleta com prateleiras de livros que iam do chão ao teto, no andar de cima da casa, com portas que abriam para o terra ço compartilhado com o quarto dele, e vista para a praia. Havia também uma janela na outra parede ex terna, a qual dava para a casa de férias de Gina, mas era adaptada com vidro refletor e persianas eletrôni cas, que ele, geralmente, mantinha fechadas. Não gostava de ficar trancado quando trabalhava, dizia, mas precisava da segurança das paredes e, no mínimo, da ilusão de total privacidade.

- Provavelmente, ainda está acesa. Quando chego lá, não penso em coisas práticas como luz, calor, comida, sono. Apenas trabalho. Todavia, isso pode fazer de mim um patife no dia seguinte.

- Isso é uma desculpa?

- Não, uma explicação. O que é mais do que você me deu. - Ele a deixou pensar sobre aquilo, enquan to seus olhos desviaram para uma caixa aos pés dela, a qual começava a se mexer e fazer ruídos.

- O que tem aí? - Harry a encarou. - Você mesma pegou o rato!

Ela sorriu cautelosamente.

- Mais ou menos. - Abaixou-se para abrir a tampa da caixa.

- Você não vai deixá-lo fugir depois de tudo isso... - Harry ficou em silêncio quando notou o logotipo da clínica veterinária na tampa, ao mesmo tempo em que uma bola peluda saía da caixa e deslizava pelo chão da cozinha alegremente. Era um gatinho preto com o peito branco.

- Um gato? Você foi à clínica de Ken comprar _**essa coisinha**_para caçar um rato? - Harry parecia incré dulo enquanto observava a pequena criatura girar em volta do pé da mesa. - Detesto lhe dizer, querida, mas ele será comido vivo. - O felino virou-se em respos ta à voz profunda, aproximou-se dos pés nus de Harry e roçou com o rabo diversas vezes.

- Este _**é **_o meu rato - disse Gina, rindo. - Não o comprei _de __**Ken**__. _Eu o levei para ele.

Ela observou o rabo preto se agitar ainda mais quando Harry pegou o animal em uma de suas mãos grandes e colocou-o diante do rosto, inspecionando a cara triangular, os olhos amarelos e o pequeno bigode branco sob o nariz preto.

- Quando abri a porta do sótão para deixar a luz entrar, ela saiu correndo. Ken disse que não é tão bebê quanto parece... que a gata deve ter alguns meses pelo menos, mas devia estar escondida no sótão e saía de noite, procurando comida, e então, por algum motivo, ficou presa lá embaixo nos últimos dias. Ele falou que ela perdeu peso, portanto, lhe receitou alguns suple mentos para adicionar à ração. - Gina apontou para a sacola de plástico com a ração de gato.

A gatinha de repente se inclinou para a frente e começou a roçar o pequeno rosto no nariz de Harry, enquanto fazia um ruído estranho.

- Acho que ela gosta de você. - Gina riu, e Harry imediatamente a colocou no chão para voltar à sua exploração da cozinha.

- Por que ela não mia como os outros gatos? - res mungou ele. - Você a teria resgatado antes se ela ti vesse a decência de se comportar como um felino normal.

- Não sei, mas é tão linda - disse Gina na defen siva. - Ken explicou que nem todos os gatos vocali zam do mesmo jeito. Falou que pode ser psicológico, ou porque ela não teve convivência com outros gatos que miam. Disse também que é de raça e devia ter um dono, mas ninguém procurou por gatos perdidos.

- Ken parece ter conversado bastante com você -observou Harry, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Gina ignorou o ciúme dele e ocupou-se com o saco de ração.

- Sim. E Ken fez um check-up em Koshka e não há nada errado com ela. A enfermeira a escovou e também não encontrou pulgas. - Ela lançou-lhe um olhar triunfante.

- Koshka? Você já lhe deu um nome?

- Significa gato em russo. Ken a estava chamando de gatinha... e eu tinha que arranjar-lhe um nome melhor que esse!

Harry meneou a cabeça.

-Não me diga que Ken a persuadiu a adotar o animal. O que vai acontecer quando for embora? Você não pode ter animais de estimação no apartamento.

- Sei disso. E não vou ficar com ela. Vou apenas cuidar de Koshka por algumas semanas, até ir embo ra, ou até Ken encontrar um lar...

Harry fez uma careta.

- Onde ouvi _**isso **_antes?

- Ele disse que se eu a deixasse na clínica, ela fi caria sozinha numa gaiola, enquanto aqui pode correr e brincar, e faremos companhia uma à outra.

-Você já tem a minha companhia - murmurou Harry. - Sem mencionar meu cão fiel. - Ele sorriu de modo malicioso. - Suponho que o problema logo será solucionado. Prince engolirá Koshka numa única refeição.

Gina gemeu, e embora soubesse que ele estava brincando, pegou a gata no colo, aninhando-a de modo protetor na curva do pescoço, rindo quando uma lín gua áspera lambeu-lhe o queixo.

- Não vamos deixar que aquele cachorro grandão pegue você, não é mesmo, Koshka? – sussurrou para a gata, carinhosamente. - Mamãe vai cuidar de você.

- Mãe adotiva - corrigiu Harry. - Você vai se apegar ao animal. Como vai se sentir quando tiver de devolvê-la?

- Cruzarei essa ponte quando chegar nela - repli cou Gina, liberando a gata e lembrando-se que Harry tinha sido órfão, também. Esperava que depois do horror do suicídio da mãe, ele tivesse passado por mãos amáveis, mas, infelizmente, tudo indicava o contrário. Obviamente, não confiava em figuras ma ternas.

- O que você sabe sobre gatos?

- Não muito, mas comprei um livro na clínica, e tenho certeza que cuidar de um gato é uma questão de bom senso, o que possuo de sobra - Gina relem brou-o.

- Ela vai desarrumar todas as suas roupas. Meti culosa como é, você vai detestar isso.

- Não sou tão compulsiva, e gatos são criaturas meticulosas, também. Estão sempre se limpando. E quem se importa com um pouco de desorganização quando está de férias?

- Ela vai destruir os móveis. O dono da casa pode não gostar.

- Koshka tem pêlos curtos, então não será um grande problema, mas comprei brinquedos na loja de Ken para distraí-la, de qualquer forma.

- Quantos brinquedos você comprou? - perguntou Harry, olhando dentro da sacola plástica.

- Alguns. - Gina empurrou-lhe a mão para que ele não visse a enorme quantidade de coisas que ela compra ra para a gata brincar. - São brinquedos educacionais.

- Ela é uma gata. Não se pode treinar gatos como se treina cães.

- Você quer dizer _**alguns **_cães. Seu cachorro não parece bem treinado.

- Oh, então vamos ofender o animal de estimação um do outro, agora? Prince é totalmente individualis ta. Sabe o que deve fazer, apenas não quer fazer.

- Tal dono, tal animal de estimação - provocou Gina.

- Então, suponho que você seja uma mulher deli cada, suave, que gosta de ser acariciada - disse ele com um sorriso insinuante. Gina riu. - Você eriça os pêlos como uma gata, também. Sempre pensei em você como uma siamesa sinuosa, mas agora estou descobrindo que é uma coisinha de raça mista. Até mesmo grita quando está excitada. Sabe aquele pe queno som que faz quando...

- Oh, vá escrever seu romance! - exclamou Gina, empurrando-o para a porta.

- Obrigado, acho que vou. - Harry sorriu, os olhos fixos em alguma coisa a meia distância, num sinal comum de abstração mental.

Mas, então, fitou Gina de novo e puxou-a para seus braços, dando-lhe um beijo avassalador. Não tinha se barbeado ou tomado banho, mas Gina adorava os pêlos do rosto roçando em seu queixo, assim como o aroma totalmente másculo e característico de Harry Potter.

- Você disse que não esteve com outro homem desde que me conheceu - murmurou ele contra sua boca. - Isso é verdade?

- É claro que é. - Gina suspirou, sabendo que negar aquilo agora seria uma auto-traição.

- Somos um par incrível, não somos? - sussurrou ele. - Livres para fazermos o que quisermos... e o que fazemos é dar prazer um ao outro com tanta perfeição que o celibato se torna uma atividade prazerosa quan do estamos separados. - Harry afastou-se da boca de Gina e deu-lhe um beijo de despedida na testa. - Não parei de olhar para outras mulheres depois que conhe ci você, mas certamente deixei de desejá-las. É incrí vel o quão **sexy** o celibato pode ser quando você sabe o que o espera... ou devo dizer, _**quem**_o espera.

Tendo feito a surpreendente revelação, saiu e fe chou a porta, para evitar que o felino escapasse.

Gina se sentiu atordoada... e dolorosamente traída. Sua postura orgulhosa de aparente indiferença aos mexericos e rumores sobre outras mulheres tinha sido um esforço em vão. Harry _**fora**_fiel ao relacionamen to deles, apesar de sempre ter insistido que não have ria elos. Por meses... _**anos**__... _ela se forçara a aceitar a norma de "Não pergunte, não conte", quando, de re pente, Harry decidira contar!

Era típico dele fazer alguma revelação importante sobre si mesmo sob o disfarce da irreverência, e ain da mais típico, desaparecer em seguida.

Portanto, ela não ficou surpresa por não vê-lo no dia seguinte, e quando ele reapareceu, não fez referência à conversa que tiveram dias antes, voltando àsegurança das caminhadas com assuntos banais, e alguns flertes e refeições compartilhadas. Havia uma nova consciência física entre eles, contudo, não rela cionada à tensão sexual que sempre estava presente, e Gina sabia que deveria dar o próximo passo. Mas não estava com pressa, consciente que aquilo poderia destruir a confiança que estavam lentamente cons truindo, e afastá-lo para sempre. Tentando seduzi-la a cada dia, Harry agora fazia um jogo de espera, e ela, às vezes, desejava que ele lhe tirasse a decisão das mãos e usasse seu domínio _**para forçá-la**_a contar-lhe seu segredo.

Harry continuava resistindo aos insistentes pedidos de atenção de Koshka e, após alguns dias mantendo a gata dentro de casa, seguindo o conselho de Ken, Gina se divertiu ao ver Prince demonstrando leve ciúme da gata.

Koshka, todavia, não se afligia pela disparidade do tamanho entre eles, ou pela suposta inimizade natural entre cães e gatos. Abanando o rabo, cumpri mentava Prince amigavelmente sempre que ele apa recia, seguindo-o e ignorando os dentes amarelos à* mostra quando tentava roubar comida dele.

Foi o hábito de Koshka de subitamente começar a descer e subir para a casa sem motivo aparente que levou Gina a sofrer uma queda alguns dias depois.

Estava descendo os degraus da varanda, segurando sua espreguiçadeira, livro e garrafa de água, quando uma bola preta peluda e brilhante saiu correndo da casa e enrolou-se nos seus pés, fazendo-a tropeçar. Gina tentou, sem sucesso, agarrar o corrimão de ma deira, mas não houve tempo, e caiu de lado nos de graus. Vendo o jardim de pedras se aproximar, tentou desesperadamente desviar e proteger a barriga. Con seguiu afastar-se das pedras, mas caiu sobre a barra de metal da espreguiçadeira, que tinha se soltado de seus braços e rolado a escada, abrindo-se na queda.

Gina ficou deitada de braços, sem fôlego, o abdômen ainda pressionado contra o metal da cadeira, e a lona por cima dela. Precisou de várias tentativas para mudar de posição, mas finalmente conseguiu se virar de costas, empurrando a espreguiçadeira para o lado, recuando, percebendo os arranhões nos quadris, co tovelos e coxas. Ajeitou o sutiã do biquíni, que se deslocara, enquanto gotas de suor se formavam em sua testa, sentindo dores no baixo-ventre.

Koshka apareceu para brincar com seus cabelos e lamber-lhe o suor da testa, e Gina levantou a cabeça para escapar da língua áspera da gata, enquanto ten tava sentar-se.

Foi nesse momento que uma grande mão apareceu, segurando-lhe o pescoço, um braço forte tocando-lhe os ombros.

- Gina! Maldita gata! Eu estava com as persianas abertas e vi tudo. Você podia ter quebrado o pescoço! - Harry ajoelhou-se a seu lado, empurrando a gata e ajudando-a a sentar-se, e então puxou-a para seu pei to, observando-a e procurando por ferimentos. - Fique sentada aqui por um momento. Não tente se levantar até que se sinta mais firme - ordenou ele, pálido. - Ainda bem que você caiu sobre a espreguiçadeira e não bateu a cabeça. Acha que quebrou alguma coisa?

-Não... - Foi tudo que ela conseguiu murmurar quando ele removeu-lhe o braço que mantinha protetoramente contra o abdome.

- Devo carregá-la para dentro?

- Não, quero levantar... Eu preciso me levantar -insistiu Gina, tremendo, com a esperança de que quando esticasse o corpo descobrisse que estava ape nas tendo um espasmo muscular pelo choque da queda.

Murmurando palavras de conforto, Harry ajudou-a a se erguer, apoiando-a, enquanto Gina testava os tornozelos e flexionava ombros e pulsos. Para seu alívio, a dor no estômago começou a diminuir, quan do o sangue voltou a correr livremente pelas extremi dades.

Eles subiram a escada devagar, e assim que entraram na casa Harry a fez deitar-se no sofá e apoiar os pés numa almofada. Ela aceitou um chá, já que a outra alternativa parecia ser tê-lo pairando sobre ela ou andando de um lado para o outro. Quando Koshka voltou para casa, alheia a toda a confusão que causara, Gina a acariciou e bebeu um gole do chá, cobrindo as pequenas orelhas da gata para que não ouvisse os desaforos de Harry.

Logo que se sentiu menos frágil, convenceu-o deixá-la ir colocar uma blusa por cima do biquíni, mas quando saiu do banheiro, estava totalmente vestida, de sapatos e segurando a bolsa.

- Acho melhor você me levar ao médico - disse ela a Harry, que estava na cozinha, servindo-se de um chá.

- Por quê? Qual é o problema? - Ele largou a xí cara abruptamente e se aproximou. Antes que chegasse a seu lado, Gina empalideceu ainda mais, mordendo o lábio e piscando quando derrubou a bolsa e pressio nou ambas as mãos no ventre.

- Oh, meu Deus! - murmurou ela.

- O que foi? - Ele a abraçou, sentindo o tremor do corpo delicado. - Vamos, Gina, fale. Por favor, não desmaie. Você acha que machucou alguma coisa por dentro?

- Sim. - Ela o fitou, os olhos acinzentados atordoa dos. - O bebê... Acho que alguma coisa aconteceu ao bebê. - Gina começou a soluçar. - Sinto uma dor forte no estômago e no ventre. Acho que devo ter machucado o bebê quando caí. Oh, Deus, e se eu o perder? Eu não quero perder meu bebê...

- Bebê? Você está _**grávida!**__ - _Harry parecia ter sido golpeado no rosto, mas seu atordoamento durou apenas uma fração de segundo, e então empalideceu quando fez a correlação certa. - Você está carregando o _**meu**_filho? Foi por isso que veio a Oyster Beach? - Leu a verdade na expressão angustiada de Gina. - Você quer ter o bebê e mantê-lo? _**Não é possível,**_Gina - explodiu. Depois, virou-se, batendo o punho contra a parede.

Ela pôs a mão na manga da camiseta dele, sentin do o músculo tenso tremer sob o tecido.

- Por favor, podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde? - suplicou. - Preciso ir a um médico agora e suponho que o mais perto fique em Whitianga. E sei que não posso dirigir.

Harry não se moveu e Gina curvou os dedos no braço dele.

- A menos que você _**queira**_que o bebê morra! - gritou ela desesperada, sacudindo-lhe o braço. - Tal vez esteja pensando que se demorar bastante pode me forçar a um aborto... livrando-se do bebê e poupando sofrimento a si mesmo!

Ele desvencilhou-se das mãos dela e afastou-se da parede, o semblante furioso.

- Se você acha que sou capaz de assassinar uma criança inocente por egoísmo, então o que a fez pen sar que algum dia eu poderia ser pai? - disse ele. - Não precisa responder. Você ia me fazer brincar de "papai" com seu filho e agora sabe que não pode ao menos tentar - acrescentou enfurecido. - Onde estão suas chaves? Iremos em seu carro, será mais rápido.

Ele parou e, sem olhá-la, perguntou:

- Você está sangrando?

- Não - respondeu Gina, respirando com dificuldade. - Mas estou sentindo muitas pontadas aqui embaixo...

Dessa vez, não houve braços fortes ao redor de seus ombros. Ele a acompanhou até o carro sem tocá-la ou olhá-la, até que Gina, controlando seu desespero, pediu:

- Você pode abrir a janela da cozinha antes de ir mos, de modo que Koshka possa sair quando preci sar... Deixei a ração e a água do lado de fora...

Praguejando, incrédulo, Harry saiu do carro com movimentos violentos e entrou na casa. Assim que retornou, ligou o motor e partiu.

Envolvida por sua dor e medo pelo bebê, Gina ficou em silêncio até que a pergunta de Harry desviou sua angústia:

- De quanto tempo você está grávida?

- Acho que de oito ou nove semanas.

- Você acha? O que seu médico diz?

Ela não queria contar-lhe que ainda não fora ao médico. Ainda não se sentia pronta para isso. Não até que estivesse preparada para aceitar as enormes mu danças que aconteceriam em sua vida.

- Deve ter acontecido logo depois que você par tiu...

_- __**Acontecido**__? _Simplesmente uma gravidez não acontece quando se tomam as sérias precauções que tomamos! Pelo menos, _**pensei**_que nós dois estivés semos evitando filhos. Quando você parou de tomar pílulas?

Gina sabia que ele a acusaria de tentar enganá-lo, mesmo assim, magoava.

- Eu _**não**_parei. Não até que minha menstruação não veio na semana que você partiu, e o teste de gra videz deu positivo. _**Duas vezes**_- enfatizou ela, mor dendo o lábio quando sentiu outra eólica. - Posso ter me esquecido de tomar a pílula uma vez ou outra, mas nunca de propósito, e você sempre usou preservativos, então, diga-me, como eu podia ter planejado isso? E por que eu o faria, sabendo como você se sente em relação a crianças?

- Você não sabe como me _**sinto**__ - _disse ele irritado. - Apenas pensa que sabe. Mas cometeu um erro se imaginou que podia me enganar. Não vai me obrigar a assumir responsabilidade por _**sua **_decisão.

Gina sentiu como se tivesse sido esfaqueada no peito.

- Se você está falando sobre uma decisão de não interromper a gravidez, não preciso que ninguém se responsabilize por minha atitude - respondeu ela com firmeza. -Não me importo com o que você ou minha mãe digam, não vou me livrar de meu bebê só porque não combina com a imagem de uma mulher de car reira sofisticada.

Ele apertou as mãos no volante.

- Sua mãe sugeriu um aborto? - Harry a olhou indignado. Mas estava fazendo melhor do que isso?

- Eu não contei a ela. Queria que você soubesse primeiro. - Gina olhou pela janela. - Mas sei que esse seria exatamente o conselho dela. Minha mãe teria me abortado se pudesse ter feito legalmente. Mesmo na época, estava mais preocupada com o que era o mais correto para sua reputação profissional. Cresci com apenas um dos pais, portanto sei como é difícil, mas posso criar um filho. Posso até comprar uma casa e alugar quartos para ajudar nas despesas e pagar uma creche, se necessário. Minha mãe ficará furiosa e decepcionada comigo, mas isso não é novidade...

O silêncio pesado se instalou entre eles novamen te, acentuando o desinteresse de Harry, e dessa vez perdurou até que chegassem à clínica médica de Whitianga. Enquanto Harry estacionava, Gina desceu e explicou o problema para a enfermeira de plantão, que imediatamente se ofereceu para levá-la à sala de exames, onde deveria esperar um dos médicos. Gina estava andando na frente pelo corredor quando Harry alcançou, e a enfermeira hesitou.

- Oh! Seu mari... hum... seu companheiro também quer entrar?

- Não! - exclamou Gina rapidamente, antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa ofensiva. - E ele não é meu companheiro. Apenas me trouxe. Fique na sala de espera - acrescentou para ele com tanta frieza que mal podia acreditar.

Quinze minutos depois, estava olhando para a médica gentil de meia-idade com um misto de raiva e descrença.

- Mas o teste deu positivo as duas vezes que fiz - repetiu ela. - E dizia na embalagem que é 97% preciso.

A médica balançou os ombros.

- Sim, geralmente é. Mas algumas situações podem dar um falso resultado positivo. Por exemplo, você pode ter demorado mais tempo que o necessário para ler o resultado, ou, se aconteceu duas vezes, o teste podia estar vencido ou com defeito, ou se você esti vesse com uma infecção urinaria sem saber, isso poderia ter comprometido o resultado...

- Mas também tive todos os sintomas desde então - protestou Gina. - Meu ciclo não vem há dois meses, sinto náuseas e meus seios estão doloridos...

A voz da médica foi gentil, porém firme:

- Bem, fiz o exame interno e o de urina e você, definitivamente, não está grávida. A dor que está sentindo é, provavelmente, muscular, devido à queda, e um anti-infiamatório logo resolverá. Vou fazer um exame de sangue para você, mas tenho certeza de que apenas confirmará meu diagnóstico. Você mencionou que houve algumas gotas de sangue semanas depois que seu período atrasou? Pode ter acontecido o que cha mamos de gravidez química, que é um aborto bem no início.

- Mas o período seguinte também não veio e... e eu tinha tanta _**certeza**__..._

_- _Você tem passado por algum estresse emocional no trabalho ou em sua vida pessoal?

- Sim, mas como de costume. - Gina sempre acha va as chegadas e partidas de Harry estressantes... tentando agir normalmente e fingindo aceitar a situa ção quando, na verdade, estava sofrendo.

- Vejo que você queria muito esse bebê - murmu rou a médica gentilmente, enquanto colhia o sangue de Gina.

- Sim - sussurrou Gina. - Eu queria. - Assim que vira o resultado do teste, tinha se apegado ao milagre ansiosamente. Queria o bebê de Harry mais que qual quer coisa no mundo... exceto o amor dele.

E agora precisava encarar a vida sem nenhum dos dois.

- Às vezes, quando desejamos muito uma coisa, a mente pode fazer com que o corpo produza sintomas, que enganam uma mulher, fazendo-a acreditar que está grávida.

_**Tola!**_Gina disse a si mesma, enquanto saía da sala da médica, arrasada pela notícia.

Entendera agora por que não tivera pressa em procurar um obstetra antes. Em algum nível do sub consciente, devia saber a verdade, e não queria enca rá-la. A gravidez imaginária havia sido uma maneira de romper a prisão de um caso "sem elos" com Harry, para forçar a si mesma a entrar em ação e desafiar a natureza do relacionamento deles.

Para piorar ainda mais a situação, quando retornou à sala de espera, descobriu que tinha esquecido a bolsa em casa, e precisava pedir a Harry para pagar a consulta.

- E então? - perguntou ele brevemente, enquanto se encaminhavam para a porta.

Gina engoliu em seco. Não ia demonstrar sua culpa e vergonha diante de uma sala com muitos pacientes.

- Tudo bem. - Ela forçou um sorriso. - A médica disse que minha dor é muscular, devido à queda.

Harry parou do lado de fora da porta.

- Então, o bebê está bem? Não está machucado? - murmurou, o tom de voz contido.

Os olhos secos de Gina doíam. _**Tola!**_ Ela ergueu o queixo.

- Foi tudo um estúpido alarme falso - forçou-se a confessar.

- Nesse caso, aqui está. - Harry colocou as chaves do carro na mão dela.

- Você quer que _**eu**_dirija para casa?

- Não me importo para onde você vai. Estou indo embora. - Ele se virou e começou a andar na direção da cidade.

- Mas... tenho de explicar. Precisamos conversar. - Gina o chamou.

-Não, não precisamos. Não há nada que você possa dizer que eu queira ouvir. De qualquer forma, dizem que ações falam mais do que palavras.

E com isso ele partiu.


	10. Capitulo IX

Capitulo IX:

Gina estava construindo um castelo de areia na praia quando a menininha, que também brincava na areia, de repente tirou o polegar da boca e estendeu-o para cima.

- Homem!

Sentando-se na areia bem perto da água, Gina olhou na direção indicada pela criança e seu coração dispa rou.

Harry estava de volta!

Com dedos trêmulos, continuou trabalhando na torre de areia, enquanto explicava para a garotinha que o príncipe deveria subir por uma trança para resgatar a donzela encantada, conhecida como Rapunzel.

- Hah! - A pequena menina pareceu pensar que aquilo tudo era parte de um jogo novo, e, alegremen te, destruiu uma das torres de Gina com seu bonito mosaico de conchas.

- Oh, não, querida, estamos construindo as torres, não as destruindo - disse Gina, abrindo os braços para proteger o castelo da garotinha entusiasmada.

O homem que vinha andando na direção delas Parou ao lado do castelo, abaixando-se para verificar o dano, a calça enrolada até o joelho, os pés grandes e perfeitos enterrando na areia molhada.

- Parece que vocês precisam de ajuda - murmurou ele, arregaçando as mangas de seu suéter cinza, reve lando os pêlos dos braços bronzeados conhecidos.

- Não, obrigada, estamos nos saindo bem - repli cou Gina, exatamente quando uma outra torre desmo ronou, espalhando areia úmida que bateu em sua boca e no pescoço.

- Ei, querida, que tal se eu encher esse balde de areia? - ofereceu Harry, pegando o balde de plástico do chão.

Para desgosto de Gina, a garotinha foi alegremen te para o lado dele e começou a cavar, enquanto Harry enchia o balde de areia.

- Você vai sujar suas roupas - murmurou Gina, notando que ele estava muito bem vestido. A quem estava tentando impressionar? Perguntou-se.

- Você também - comentou ele, olhando para o short molhado de Gina e sorrindo.

Como ela não sorriu, Harry voltou a ficar sério.

- A sujeira sai das roupas quando as lavamos - dis se ele, ajoelhando-se e voltando à sua tarefa, compri mindo a areia dentro do balde e depois virando-o de ponta-cabeça para produzir uma torre mais perfeita do que a de Gina.

A menininha bateu palmas. -Mais!

Harry encheu vários baldes até que houvesse uma fileira de torres, as quais ele uniu com paredes de areia. Gina continuou trabalhando no seu castelo original, enquanto Harry e sua ajudante cavavam um buraco e o enchiam com água do mar.

- Acho que preciso contratar uma decoradora - dis se ele para Gina, notando seus olhares disfarçados.

- Gostaria de ajudar? - Ele pegou um galho de sal gueiro das plantas que arrancara das dunas de areia mais cedo.

Ela abriu a boca para recusar, mas então viu os olhos azuis inocentes da criança fixos em seu rosto, revelando ansiedade.

Relutantemente, aceitou a oferta.

- Tudo bem. - Enquanto Gina punha o galho em uma das novas torres, a garotinha começou a remover sua preciosa coleção de conchas do bolso do short e entregar a Gina, uma por uma, para que fossem posi cionadas na base das paredes.

Observando-a engatinhar, Harry perguntou:

- Você poderia estar fazendo isso? E quanto à sua dor muscular?

Ela não entendeu a preocupação dele. Afinal, Harry lhe dera as costas no momento da dor. Não tinha se importado _**então**_pelo que estava passando.

- A médica me receitou um anti-inflamatório. A dor passou quase imediatamente.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Esses remédios não têm efeitos colaterais?

- Se fosse perigoso, a médica não teria receitado - respondeu ela secamente. - Mas se você está tão preocupado sobre isso, talvez devesse ter me perguntado na ocasião, em vez de fugir daquele jeito. Mas esse é um típico comportamento seu, não é? - Sem esperar resposta, voltou-se para a garotinha: - Esta é linda, querida - murmurou, quando a menina pegou uma concha azul-esverdeada da areia.

- Aqui, Kristin, guarde no seu balde - disse Harry, impressionando Gina com o uso do nome da garota.

- Você a conhece?

- É claro que sim. Ela é da região. Olhe, Kristin, sua mãe a está chamando para ir lanchar.

A mulher com quem Gina falara brevemente mais cedo tinha pegado a bolsa de praia e estava sacudindo a toalha. Vendo-os olhar na sua direção, acenou para Harry e para Gina e chamou a filha, que saiu corren do, sem olhar mais para o trabalho que haviam cons truído, ao ouviu a palavra "sorvete".

- Bom trabalho - murmurou Harry quando ela se levantou. - Não se preocupe. A maré ainda está baixa e as crianças devem descer do ônibus da escola daqui a pouco. Seu monumento será admirado antes que o mar o engula. Aqui. - Ele achou um graveto e escre veu: "Gina e Kristin fizeram isso", em grandes letras ao lado das torres de areia.

Gina achou interessante ele ter escrito o nome da garotinha, não o seu próprio.

- Para alguém que não quer filhos, fico surpresa como você lida bem com crianças - murmurou ela, incapaz de conter o ressentimento. - A maioria das pessoas que não tem muito contato com crianças acha difícil se relacionar com elas.

Inclusive a própria Gina. Nunca tivera muito inte resse em crianças até que achou que estava grávida, e, de repente, se descobriu fascinada por elas. Mais uma vez, sentiu aquela sensação de perda que não tinha o direito de sentir. Começou a andar rapidamen te em direção à casa.

Harry ressentiu-se com as palavras dela.

- Nos orfanatos que fui criado havia sempre mui tas crianças indo e vindo. - Ele virou-se para segui-la, alcançando-a com passos largos. - É considerado parte da "experiência familiar" fazer os adolescentes ajudarem a cuidar dos menores.

Ele se calou, como se esperasse que Gina fizesse algum comentário, mas ela simplesmente continuou andando, apressando os passos ainda mais.

- Eu voltei, não voltei? - disse ele, enterrando o pé na areia para tocar-lhe o ombro. - Isso deve contar para alguma coisa.

- Você acha? - replicou ela com ironia.

- Fiquei longe apenas alguns dias.

Uma eternidade. Todavia, Harry era muito eficien te em seu ato de desaparecer. Até mesmo contratara um homem para alimentar Prince e olhar a casa. Quando Gina viu o que estava acontecendo, desejou que odiar fosse mais fácil do que amar. Pelo menos, ainda tinha Koshka para acariciar e abraçar, e para lamber-lhe as lágrimas. A gatinha tinha dormido em sua cama, fazendo com que Gina não se sentisse in teiramente sozinha.

- Sim, é um recorde no que diz respeito a você. Pensei que ficaria longe muito mais tempo - confes sou. - Mas esqueci que tem um trabalho em anda mento. Precisava voltar para escrever. E, é claro, isso sempre é o mais importante! - Gina estava à beira das lágrimas e ficou aliviada em ver o gramado da frente da casa. Quase correu.

- Gina... não foi por isso que voltei. - Ele pisou no gramado e conduziu-a para os degraus. - Fui só até Craemar, na casa de férias de Steve Marlow.

-Entendo. E suponho que você contou a Steve sobre mim - disse ela com um dos pés no degrau. -Contou-lhe detalhadamente que eu me comportei como um ser humano normal...

-Gina, _**não**__ - _exclamou ele, segurando-a pela manga da blusa. - Não foi assim... a família inteira estava lá.

- Então, _**todos**_eles sabem sobre isso agora? - gri tou ela, sentindo-se ainda mais humilhada.

- Não contei a _**ninguém,**_Gina. Não fui lá para desabafar, fui para _**refletir.**_

Ela afastou a mão dele. Não sabia mais no que acreditar.

- Com licença, acho que vou entrar e vomitar. -Gina subiu a escada correndo, esperando que aquilo fosse o suficiente para ele não a seguir.

Infelizmente, suas palavras tiveram o efeito con trário, e, após uma breve hesitação, ele entrou na casa atrás dela e seguiu-a para o santuário de seu quarto, onde Gina queria ficar sozinha e chorar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou ela, satisfeita por ainda não ter dado vazão às lágrimas.

- Você disse que ia vomitar.

Como a médica previu, os sintomas físicos da gravidez haviam desaparecido, e ela não podia culpar os hormônios por seu acesso de raiva.

- E você queria fazer o quê? Apreciar meu sofri mento?

- Achei que você pudesse precisar de ajuda. - Gina estava furiosa pela gentileza forçada.

- Você não foi de muita ajuda até hoje. Por que começar agora?

- Acalme-se, Gina. - Ele olhou ao redor do quarto, que estava uma bagunça, não combinando com o jeito meticuloso dela. - Você está fazendo as malas?

- Bem que você gostaria! - respondeu ela. - Mas, diferentemente de _**certas **_pessoas, não fujo de meus problemas.

- Então, o que é tudo isso? - Ele gesticulou para algumas sacolas plásticas perto da porta.

- Coisas que separei para pôr no lixo.

Alguns livros estavam caindo de uma das sacolas, e Harry inclinou-se para pegá-los e devolvê-los ao lugar, mas, então, endireitou o corpo quando leu os títulos.

- Você está jogando fora livros sobre cuidados com um bebê?

Ela deu uma risada amarga.

- Não vou precisar mais deles, vou? Acha que devo doá-los para caridade? Fique à vontade para fazê-lo, se quiser.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Como assim, não vai precisar mais deles?

Ele não era geralmente tão obtuso.

- Bem, se não vou ser mãe, não preciso ler livros sobre bebês.

Ele achava que ela guardaria os livros para a pró xima vez que pensasse em gravidez? Tinha 27 anos e amava um homem que rejeitava categoricamente a idéia de ter filhos, portanto, nunca haveria uma "pró xima vez".

Ele agora parecia ainda mais tenso.

- O que você vai fazer? Dar o bebê para adoção?

Gina engasgou, meneando a cabeça, confusa. Harry empalideceu.

- Você não decidiu fazer um aborto, pelo amor de Deus. - Ele massageou o peito como se estivesse doendo. - Gina, você não está raciocinando direito. Tem condições de ter um filho... nunca se perdoará se fizer isso. Não é a decisão certa para você!

"Ele não sabia!"

Gina estava imóvel, quase em estado de choque.

Ele não sabia que não havia bebê! Achou que ele tinha entendido... ao saírem da clínica quando lhe dissera que fora alarme falso. Só agora compreende ra que Harry pensou que o alarme falso se referia à ameaça de aborto.

"Ainda achava que ela estava grávida."

E não queria que abortasse a criança.

"Você tem condições de ter um filho", ele dissera, e não "Nós temos condições". Estava firmemente se afastando de qualquer conexão com a mãe e com a criança.

- Mas essa é a minha decisão - disse ela cruelmen te. - A menos que você queira ir ao tribunal e lutar pelo direito do feto... revelar seu passado, presente e futuro para o mundo...

Os músculos no maxilar dele ficaram tensos, mas Harry não se moveu.

-Gina, não tome uma decisão baseada na mágoa e na raiva que está sentindo agora. Cada vida é pre ciosa, porque a vida é passageira e devemos valorizá-la enquanto podemos. Voltei porque você é importan te para mim, e esse bebê não muda isso.

Novamente, era "esse bebê", não "o nosso bebê", pensou Gina, magoando-se com cada palavra.

- O fato de a gravidez não ter sido planejada por nenhum de nós não a torna um desastre.

Então, ele estava preparado para admitir que ela não o enganara com o velho truque. Quanta genero sidade!

- Sou um homem rico, posso sustentar você e o bebê pelo resto de suas vidas, haverá dinheiro para boas creches, se você quiser continuar com sua carreira.

Ah, lá estava, o apoio financeiro!

- E podemos comprar uma casa com muito espaço, para que você não tenha de compartilhá-la. - Ele esta va ficando nervoso com o silêncio de Gina, falando cada vez mais rápido enquanto tentava convencê-la: - Será muito mais conveniente do que seu apartamento ou o meu hotel. Você não precisará se sentir constrangida se quiser me pedir para passar a noite com você.

_**Se?**_Aquele grande "se" enviou ainda mais gelo para o coração de Gina.

_**Agora,**_ele estava preparado para aceitá-la, e o bebê, numa casa cara em algum lugar? Agora, que não im portava mais! Se Harry tivesse mencionado amor em vez de apoio financeiro, ela poderia ter agido diferente, mas aquilo era muito pouco, e tarde demais.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto num gesto furioso de repúdio.

- Vá embora!

- Gina, só estou tentando fazê-la ver...

- _**Saia**_da minha casa! - repetiu Gina com firmeza. Ele hesitou por um momento, mas, então, passou por ela, e parou à porta.

- Tudo bem, eu saio, mas não vou embora, Gina. Não novamente. E você não vai sair de Oyster Beach até resolvermos as coisas. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, teremos de lidar com as conseqüências de nossos _**atos... juntos**__. _Nosso bebê é tanto parte minha quanto sua, porque, depois de dois anos, _**você**_é uma parte de mim.

Harry não podia ter dito nada mais calculado para martelar na consciência de Gina.

Depois de jurar ser honesta com ele em todas as situações, ela havia sido vingativa e cruel. Deixara-o partir pensando que estava carregando seu filho no ventre.

Gina andou de um lado para o outro na sala, en quanto o sol abaixava no horizonte, a mente confusa e repleta de culpa. Não sentia fome, mas, já que não estava grávida, preparou uma enorme xícara de café preto bem forte.

Levando o café para a varanda, não conseguia tirar os olhos da janela do escritório de Harry. A luz esta va acesa, e as persianas entreabertas, revelando uma figura solitária em pé, olhando-a através das frestas, e mexendo com suas emoções.

Um menino que fora abandonado pelo pai, sofrerá a pior das rejeições pela mãe, sombreado por um adolescente que tinha passado de orfanato em orfa nato, por um homem que nunca permitiu que alguém conhecesse um pedaço sequer de sua alma. Como podia condená-lo à tortura mental por ser meramente o produto de seu meio ambiente?

Largando o café pela metade sobre a mesa da co zinha, Gina deixou um prato com ração para Koshka e foi para a porta de Harry.

Sua batida foi atendida prontamente, e ela percebeu que ainda estava descalça e usando as mesmas roupas da praia, enquanto Harry, obviamente, havia tomado banho, pois usava uma calça jeans limpa e uma ca misa branca.

- Entre - ele convidou, e afastou-se para que ela passasse, mas Gina não se moveu.

- Não existe bebê. - Mal podia ouvir sua própria voz sobre as batidas altas do coração.

- Perdão? - Ele inclinou a cabeça como se não tivesse ouvido corretamente.

- Não estou grávida. A médica confirmou isso. Foi o que eu quis dizer quando falei que era alarme falso. - Gina ergueu o queixo quando viu os olhos dele escurecerem. - Portanto, pode parar de se preocupar. Não há conseqüências para lidarmos, afinal - conti nuou, num tom monótono. - Só vim lhe dizer que...

- Oh, não, você não veio - interrompeu Harry, segurando-a pela cintura quando ela se virou para partir. Puxou-a para dentro da casa e fechou a porta.

Em seguida, prendeu-lhe os braços contra a ma deira e a encarou seriamente.

- Eu não entendo. Explique-se, Gina. Está dizendo que o teste inicial estava _**errado!**_E que seu médico nunca notou?

Gina foi forçada a contar-lhe toda a verdade, in clusive o fato de nunca ter consultado um médico.

Envolta em sua culpa, esperou por um suspiro aliviado de Harry, talvez seguido por um breve aces so de raiva, mas ele praticamente não teve reação.

- Então, você _**podia**_estar grávida de algumas se manas, mas nós nunca saberemos realmente - disse ele quando ela mencionou a teoria da gravidez quí mica.

Gina encolheu os ombros.

- A médica disse que cerca de metade das primei ras gravidezes acabam em aborto espontâneo, às vezes tão cedo que a mulher nem chega a saber.

- Mas _**você**_sabia - afirmou ele, soltando-lhe os braços.

- _**Pensei**_que soubesse. - Gina foi para o centro da sala, onde podia movimentar-se livremente e evitar o olhar acusador dele.

- Sinto muito. - A voz de Harry era suave quando se aproximou.

Gina estremeceu e abraçou a si mesma.

- Por quê? Você nunca quis o bebê.

- Não pelo bebê. Sinto por você. Pela _**sua**_perda. Porque era muito mais do que um pretexto para você, não era, Gina? Por semanas acreditou que estava carregando o meu bebê.

Ela mordiscou o lábio, mas isso não ajudou conter as lágrimas que lhe queimavam os olhos. Piscou di versas vezes, então um par de braços fortes a envolveu por trás, aconchegando-a ao corpo quente, e as lágri mas escorreram pelo seu rosto, caindo sobre os braços bronzeados de Harry.

Os braços ao seu redor a apertaram e Gina sentiu o queixo de Harry pousando em sua nuca, o rosto virando para se encaixar no seu ombro.

- Ah, Ginevra... eu sinto tanto. - Ele começou a balançá-la de um lado para o outro, num gesto de cari nho e conforto.

Um pequeno soluço explodiu do peito dela.

- Gina - sussurrou ele contra seu ouvido. - Gi... - Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava assim, e o fato de Harry usar seu nome de forma tão carinhosa na quele momento a fez dar um outro soluço, e outro, e então as lágrimas não paravam mais de escorrer. Harry colocou os braços nos quadris dela e virou-a, abraçando-a então contra seu peito, e massageando-lhe as costas, enquanto continuava balançando-a ao ritmo dos soluços.

- Não sei por que estou chorando. Não há nada pelo que chorar - sussurrou ela contra a camisa dele. - Não perdi um bebê, foi só uma tola ilusão. O que me fez pensar que eu seria uma boa mãe, de qualquer forma? Você deve achar que estou louca...

- Psiu, Gina - sussurrou ele. - Você é a mulher mais sã que conheço. - Harry encostou o rosto no alto da cabeça dela. - Perdeu algo precioso esta semana, e mesmo que _**tenha sido**_só uma ilusão, por que não se permitir sofrer por isso?

Ela fechou os dedos nas laterais da camisa de Harry e ergueu a cabeça.

- Você não se importa realmente. Está feliz que sua vida pode voltar ao que era antes.

-Não feliz... triste. - Ele ergueu-lhe o queixo para que ela pudesse ver a verdade em seu rosto. - Desde que conheço você, nunca a vi chorar, exceto em um filme. Isso me deixava seguro. Não gosto de vê-la sofrer.

Gina o fitou com olhos marejados.

- Então, _**por que**_fugiu de mim daquele jeito? - Harry afastou-lhe os cabelos da testa, nos quais ainda havia areia.

- Porque sou um ser humano falho, querida. Às vezes, deixo o passado interferir nos meus melhores instintos. Porém, aprendo com os meus erros, e estou aqui para você agora, de modo que não precisa passar por isso sozinha.

Harry beijou-lhe a testa, depois ao redor dos olhos úmidos, na face e nos lábios. Os murmúrios suaves de carinho, o balanço confortante dos braços, o toque dos lábios em suas pálpebras fechadas... a levaram a um estado tranqüilo e sonhador.

E, quando se viu no andar de cima e na cama lu xuosa de Harry, estava apenas levemente curiosa.

- O que você está fazendo? - murmurou, quando Harry tirou os braços de seu corpo para pegar o con trole remoto e acender o abajur sobre o criado-mudo.

- Ficando confortável - respondeu ele, tirando a camisa pela cabeça, sem desabotoá-la, e jogando-a sobre o tapete cinza. Fez o mesmo com a blusa dela, e estava removendo-lhe o short quando Gina protestou com fraqueza:

-Eu não tomei banho. Estou cheia de sal e areia...

- Eu não me importo. - Ele acabou de tirar-lhe o short e jogou-o no chão sobre a pilha das outras rou pas.

- Eu me importo. - Sempre tomo banho antes de ver você - murmurou ela, tentando se esconder atrás dos braços. - Preciso me sentir limpa e cheirosa.

Harry pegou-lhe as mãos e colocou-as sobre seus ombros, segurando-lhe a cintura e roçando-lhe a boca com seus beijos.

- Você também me excita ao natural. Na verdade, seu aroma de mulher é melhor do que qualquer fragrância artificial. Uma mulher do sol, do mar e da praia.

Ele secou o restante das lágrimas do rosto dela com a língua e Gina sorriu.

- Você parece Koshka, só que sua língua é mais macia.

Harry continuou, e aproveitou-se da distração de Gina para abrir-lhe o sutiã, deixando cair areia nos lençóis, enquanto outros pequenos grãos nos seios de Gina brilhavam à luz do abajur.

- Preciso de uma toalha - disse ela, tentando sa cudir a areia do corpo.

- Areia encantada, de seu castelo encantado - mur murou ele com voz rouca. - Deixe-me ser sua toalha. - Ele repôs as mãos de Gina em seu ombro e usou a ponta dos dedos para remover o excesso de areia ao redor dos mamilos perfeitos. Depois, baixou a cabeça para soprá-los e viu os seios enrijecerem, os mamilos rosados se arrepiando com a carícia. Em seguida, pegou sua camisa e ajoelhou-se diante dela, usando o tecido macio para ajudar na limpeza.

Gina gemeu.

- O botão.

Ele olhou para a camisa.

- O botão roçou em você? Ela assentiu.

- Assim? - Deliberadamente, Harry virou a cami sa e raspou um botão contra o mamilo sensível.

Ela tremeu, a cabeça pendendo para trás, e ele repetiu, também com o outro seio, notando que aqui lo a estava excitando.

Gina fechou os olhos e gemeu, envolvida por um desejo avassalador.

- Eles estão quase limpos agora - ela o ouviu dizer. - Só tenho de... - E subitamente o tecido foi substituído pela boca quente, ao redor da aréola, com mui ta sensualidade.

- Você amamentaria o nosso bebê?

Gina arregalou os olhos surpresa para encontrar o olhar sedutor de Harry, os lábios ainda ao redor de seus mamilos.

Ela pôs a mão nos cabelos dele e puxou-lhe a ca beça.

- Como pode perguntar uma coisa dessas?

- Não quero que tenha medo de falar sobre isso. Não quero que finja que nunca aconteceu. Você teria sido uma boa mãe, Gina, nunca duvide disso.

A lembrança a fez sentir-se culpada de novo.

- Nós não devíamos estar fazendo isso.

- Mas isso a faz se sentir melhor, não faz? - Ela tremeu, confusa.

- Não vou fazer sexo com você, Harry - disse com firmeza. - Os homens sempre reduzem tudo a sexo!

- Tudo bem. Então vamos apenas ficar aconche gados na cama. Você gostaria? - sugeriu ele, puxando as cobertas e convidando-a a entrar debaixo delas. -Você nunca permitiu isso antes. Sempre que fazemos amor, e você percebe a possibilidade de qualquer um de nós adormecer em seguida, levanta-se, se veste e vai embora.

- Pensei que fosse o que você queria - disse ela, intrigada com a estranha atitude de Harry.

- Bem, você estava errada. Gosto de tê-la por perto. Eu queria fazer amor _**e **_poder dormir com você em meus braços. - Ele olhou para a calcinha de renda branca e brincou com o elástico na lateral da perna delgada.

Gina fechou as pernas e recuou. E se ele achasse areia dentro de sua calcinha?

- Eu não vou tirá-la - avisou.

Harry apoiou uma das mãos sobre o tecido.

- Acho que deveria. Está um pouco apertada, e você quer ficar confortável... - E antes que ela pudesse pis car ou protestar, sua calcinha estava voando pelo ar.

- Tudo bem, mas você não pode tirar o jeans - mur murou ela e entrou rapidamente embaixo das cobertas, usando o lençol para esconder o começo de um sor riso.

Harry pareceu desapontado, mas contentou-se em abrir o botão da calça para aliviar a pressão atrás do zíper.

Então, deitou-se de frente para Gina, perto o bas tante para roçar-lhe os seios com o peito a cada res piração, enquanto lhe acariciava, as costas.

- Isso é bom, não é? - sussurrou contra o seio de Gina, movendo uma das mãos para segurar-lhe as ná degas e ajustá-la melhor contra a parte inferior de seu corpo.

- Sim - disse ela incerta, sentindo a conhecida excitação.

Quanto mais ficava deitada ali, pior se tornava a situação. Não o queria somente para sexo, pensou, mas essa intimidade era uma expressão saudável do relacionamento, e como tal, parte indivisível do amor de Gina.

Conforme a temperatura do corpo aumentava, podia sentir a pele de Harry absorver e irradiar mais calor, até que começou a ficar desconfortável embai xo das cobertas. E ele não fazia nenhum movimento para reconhecer ou acalmar a crescente tensão entre os corpos. Estava mostrando que respeitava o desejo dela acima de seus próprios desejos carnais, quando o que Gina realmente queria não era contenção, mas impulsiva prova de vida.

Impaciente, removeu as cobertas de ambos.

- Pode fazer amor comigo agora. Harry apoiou-se sobre o cotovelo.

- Tem certeza?

Ela enterrou as unhas nos braços dele.

- Sim, tenho certeza. Harry, eu quero você. Quero que faça amor comigo _**agora!**_

Ele não precisou de um terceiro pedido. Nem foram necessárias muitas preliminares. Girou-a para a lateral da cama, puxou-lhe os quadris para a beira do colchão, então deitou em cima dela e acomodou-se até que seus pés tocassem o chão. Abriu o zíper da calça e penetrou-a, emitindo um gemido gutural quando Gina ergueu os quadris a fim de guiá-lo. Com um giro ágil dos próprios quadris, Harry acomodou-se melhor entre as pernas delgadas e inclinou a boca sedenta para os seios, e então começou a mover-se em um ritmo acelerado que ambos precisavam com urgência, levando-os rapida mente a um êxtase mútuo e violento.

Aconchegando-a em seus braços, Harry apagou a luz do abajur, e então eles fizeram amor novamente, dessa vez com calma e sensualidade. Minutos depois, puxou as cobertas em volta dos dois, acomodando-os de modo que o encaixe fosse perfeito, e murmurou com satisfação:

- E agora, vamos dormir aninhados, como todos os bons amantes fazem!


	11. Capitulo X ÚLTIMO

Capitulo X:

Duas semanas depois, Gina andava na ponta dos pés pelo corredor, a fim de parar à porta fechada do escri tório de Harry, pressionando um dedo nos lábios quando viu Prince seguindo-a.

Ela hesitou. A porta fechada significava que Harry não queria ser perturbado. As regras haviam sido estabelecidas. Se ela encontrasse a porta fechada, deveria dar meia-volta.

Exceto em emergências. O que não era o caso, ou, pelo menos, não seria, na opinião de Harry.

- Posso ouvir seus pensamentos!

A voz de Harry do outro lado da porta a fez saltar. Para piorar, Prince latiu em resposta à voz do dono, entregando-a.

- Pode entrar, Gina.

Ela abriu a porta e olhou para dentro, empurrando Prince para fora.

- Eu não ia bater. Interrompi sua linha de pensa mento?

Ele moveu a cabeça para fitá-la por sobre os óculos estreitos. Gina ficara encantada ao descobrir que Harry usava óculos quando passava longos períodos escrevendo. Provocara-o dizendo que parecia um "verdadeiro escritor", mas ele se vingara usando os óculos quando fizeram amor, forçando-a a admitir que ficava incrivelmente sexy.

- Quer a resposta educada ou a verdade?

- A resposta educada, por favor - disse ela, abrin do mais a porta.

Harry tirou os óculos.

- Algum problema?

- Parece que não tenho água.

- Maré baixa se classifica como emergência, ago ra? - perguntou ele, o semblante divertido. - Se es perar 12 horas, tudo voltará ao normal.

- Quero dizer na casa. Fui tomar banho e a água não desceu do chuveiro. As torneiras também não funcionam. O corretor ligou para um encanador, mas, aparentemente, ele não trabalha nos finais de semana. Você se importa se eu usar seu chuveiro?

Ele lhe lançou um olhar impaciente.

- Você sabe que nem precisa perguntar, pode tomar banho aqui quando quiser, ou relaxar na banheira. - Os olhos de Harry brilharam. - Sei que você gosta de um longo banho, para deixar a pele suave e depois usar hidratante no corpo.

Harry já passara hidratante nela mais de uma vez, revelando um grande talento para massagens eróticas.

- Obrigada - murmurou Gina. - Passei a manhã toda na praia e acho que trouxe metade da areia comigo,

Ele observou-lhe o bonito bronzeado.

- Não está feliz porque persuadi Draco a lhe dar um mês extra de férias?

_- _Persuadiu? Foi mais uma chantagem. - Ela riu. Era impossível acreditar que inicialmente rejeitara a sugestão de Harry de passar mais algumas semanas na praia, mas ele fora insistente, e não tinha hesitado em atingir seu ponto mais vulnerável.

- Você passou por uma experiência emocional di fícil. Merece se recuperar completamente antes de voltar ao trabalho - disse ele. – A médica não falou que seu nível de estresse interfere na parte hormonal? Draco vai levá-la ao máximo do estresse, se não se cuidar. Mais um mês não é pedir demais quando você trabalha para ele há tanto tempo, e sua saúde está em risco.

- Bem, suponho que posso ligar e pedir... - mur murou ela incerta, tentada pela idéia de mais alguns dias sozinha com o seu amor, mas, ao mesmo tempo, preocupada que aquilo indicasse irresponsabilidade.

- Não peça a ele, comunique!

E quando ela negou-se, ele balançou os ombros e pareceu desistir.

Mas no momento em que pegou o telefone de Harry para ligar, descobriu que Draco estava estra nhamente afável, rindo e garantindo que seu emprego iria esperá-la, independentemente do tempo que fi casse fora, e que se quisesse fazer alguma pesquisa para um cliente particular enquanto estivesse de férias, ele não fazia objeção.

- Você agiu nas minhas costas! - Gina acusou Harry assim que desligou o telefone, tentando ardua mente ficar brava.

- Foi para o seu bem. Alguém precisava fazer algo.

- Gostaria que eu negociasse um de seus contratos sem lhe contar? - perguntou ela.

- Fique à vontade, querida. Detesto as negociações. Além disso, eu poderia despedir meu editor e econo mizar vinte por cento.

A outra coisa que Harry decidiu foi que era uma bobagem ela continuar pagando o aluguel da casa quando passava quase todas as noites com ele.

- Já que está passando tanto tempo aqui, você pode ficar pelas próximas semanas - convidou casualmente.

- Sobretudo porque, com as férias chegando, talvez você nem consiga alugar a casa por mais um mês.

- Acho melhor manter meu próprio espaço. Se eu não puder alugar, volto para minha casa - disse Gina decidida, triste por rejeitar o convite. Mas não ia tomar mais nenhuma decisão baseada em tolas suposições. Sabia muito bem o quanto um desejo forte podia ser perigoso, e a oferta de Harry era apenas para que ela ficasse hospedada lá, não para que morasse com ele.

- Além disso, sei o quanto sua privacidade é vital. - relembrou a ele. -Assim, obrigada pela oferta, mas é melhor para nós dois.

Felizmente, quando ela contatou o corretor de imóveis, descobriu que poderia alugar a casa por mais um mês.

- Por que eu não vou ver qual é o problema com a sua água? - disse Harry desligando o computador e levantando-se.

- Mas sua porta estava fechada - murmurou Gina arrependida, seguindo-o para o andar de baixo com Prince.

- E teria ficado fechada se eu não estivesse num momento de impasse. - Ele pegou algumas ferramen tas na garagem e guardou-as nos bolsos do jeans.

- Seu trabalho vai indo mal? - perguntou ela an siosa.

Ele a fitou.

- Não, no geral, está indo muito bem. O mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre o banho de Gina.

- Você entende alguma coisa de encanamento? - indagou ela duvidosa, vendo-o mexer no chuveiro e praguejar.

- Ajudei a construir sistemas de irrigação no de serto - replicou ele irritado. - O que você acha?

Gina balançou os ombros.

- Só estou perguntando. -Após uma pausa, acres centou: - Vou deixá-lo com isso, então - e saiu do banheiro.

Algum tempo depois, Harry a encontrou na sala, lendo, com Koshka no colo.

- Não adianta. Você não vai ter água tão cedo. Sua bomba entupiu.

Gina colocou a gata adormecida no sofá.

- Mas não tem conserto?

- Sim, mas mesmo que o encanador saiba fazer o serviço, provavelmente terá de esperar por peças.

- O que acha que devo fazer?

- Não há nada que possa fazer no momento. Ob viamente, não pode continuar aqui sem água. Amenos que queria encher um balde na minha casa toda vez que quiser usar a descarga - acrescentou sarcasticamente e observou-a abrir a boca para protestar.

Em uma hora, Gina tinha arrumado as malas e se instalado no quarto do térreo da casa de Harry, que agora a observava pendurar as roupas no armário.

- Isso é temporário. Só até que a bomba seja con sertada - disse ela.

- Certo. - Ele esboçou um sorriso presunçoso. - Acho que vou voltar ao trabalho. Você conhece a casa. Fique à vontade.

Gina entendeu o motivo do sorriso presunçoso quando encontrou o encanador, que não foi capaz de estimar quanto tempo levaria o conserto, e, uma se mana depois, ela estava somando o dinheiro que o proprietário reembolsaria.

E adorando morar com Harry.

No começo, ficara nervosa, temendo passar dos li mites, mas essa sensação diminuiu quando ele lhe pediu casualmente que fizesse uma pesquisa sobre a história geopolítica dos Bálcãs. Gina se entregou à tarefa de corpo e alma, usando a imensa biblioteca dele e o laptop extra para buscar mais informações na Internet. Harry ficou impressionado tanto com o entusiasmo dela como com que velocidade sintetizava os fatos.

- Isso vai me poupar muito tempo de leitura - mur murou ele no momento em que se sentou para almoçar e encontrou mais uma folha de pesquisa ao lado do prato. - Desculpe-me por fazê-la trabalhar nas férias.

- Estou feliz que ainda me sobra tempo para cozi nhar - brincou ela.

- O que você faz maravilhosamente bem. - Gina enrubesceu.

- Que bom que gosta de minha comida. Talvez eu deva cobrar de você - provocou. - Draco sugeriu que eu pedisse uma comissão.

- Deve ser porque eu disse a ele que poderia me beneficiar de sua especialidade - admitiu Harry com um sorriso nos olhos. - Draco, praticamente, delirou com a idéia que eu poderia entregar meu livro um segundo antes do prazo. E se você quiser me ver feliz, querida, é só me tocar do jeito que me tocou ontem à noite...

Ela adorava as noites, e não apenas pelos jantares íntimos e pela excitação com o ato de amor, mas pelo que vinha depois, quando eles se deitavam um nos braços do outro no escuro e conversavam.

Era quando Harry lhe contava sobre o ciúme pos sessivo da mãe, o qual transformara o amor numa doença obsessiva e lhe destruíra a vida, e, depois, transformara o próprio filho num inimigo, enquanto ele tentava lutar para que ela se livrasse das drogas.

Era na quietude da noite que o amor não declarado de Gina e sua serena aceitação eram recompensados pelos segredos do coração de Harry. Ele parecia achar mais fácil falar no escuro, e ela, certamente, achava mais fácil ouvir.

Uma noite, ele voltou da cidade com um pacote debaixo do braço.

- É de Draco - anunciou, sentando no banco do bar para abrir o grande envelope e pegar um bilhete e um outro pequeno envelope listrado do correio.

Gina parou de cortar os legumes para o jantar.

- Pensei que ele não soubesse onde você mora.

- Ele sabe agora. Pelo menos, tem o número da caixa postal da loja - murmurou Harry, estudando a escrita na parte da frente e na de trás do envelope.

- Bem, ele não descobriu por mim - disse ela ra pidamente.

- Não, por mim. - Ele olhou para cima e sorriu por causa da expressão de Gina. - Foi parte de nossa negociação para seu mês extra de férias: satisfazer a curiosidade de Draco e tornar-me mais acessível.

Gina estava atônita.

- E, então, você simplesmente _**contou**_a ele? - mur murou emocionada. - Por mim?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Era inevitável que eu acabasse contando, de qual quer forma. Estou pensando em me mudar para cá definitivamente. Agora que tenho segurança financeira para manter-me, posso me concentrar mais em escrever e deixar a parte da publicidade para Draco.

Ele estava pensando em se mudar para Oyster Beach! O choque da notícia fez Gina estremecer. Como ficaria diante daquela situação?

- Quando você está pensando em se mudar?

- Ainda não planejei - murmurou ele, desencora jando a conversa.

0s olhos de Gina foram para o envelope que ele girava nas mãos.

- Por que você não o abre?

- Porque sei de quem é. - Ele empurrou o envelo pe para que ela visse o endereço do remetente. Era de Perth, Austrália.

_James John Richardson._

_**Richardson?**_

Ela ergueu os olhos para encará-lo.

- Isso é...

Harry sorriu.

- Tenho certeza de que existe mais de um _**James John Richardson**_ no mundo, mas Draco diz que este em particular alega ser meu pai há muito tempo de saparecido. Ele enviou uma carta a Enright, pedindo que este envelope chegasse às minhas mãos.

- Você acha que é ele?

- Sei que é ele. Procurei sempre saber o paradeiro dele, mas preferi que ele nunca soubesse do meu.

- Você vai ler?

Harry se levantou, o corpo tenso com rejeição.

- Ele não significa nada para mim. Não tenho o menor interesse em me comunicar com ele.

- Mas pode ser importante.

- Não! - Harry virou-se. - Leia você, se está tão interessada. Tenho trabalho a fazer.

Depois que ele saiu, Gina contemplou o envelope por um longo tempo, antes de pegá-lo e abri-lo. Den tro, havia uma única folha digitada.

Quando foi para o escritório, Harry estava em pé tia varanda, olhando para a praia, os braços apoiados sobre o parapeito. Ele não a olhou quando Gina posi cionou-se do seu lado, a carta aberta na mão.

- Ele quer dinheiro, é claro - afirmou Harry. Ela assentiu.

- Ele disse que viu sua foto num livro e o reconheceu, pois você se parece muito com os outros filhos dele. Fez algumas pesquisas e diz que a imprensa se interessaria pela história que tem a contar, se você não ajudá-lo em suas dificuldades financeiras. Como você sabia?

- Porque jamais seria uma carta de reconciliação ou remorso. - Harry sorriu com amargura. - Ele nunca teve remorso pelo que fez. Quero que vá para o inferno!

- Mas e se ele vender a história?

- Deixe-o fazer isso. Segundo Draco, qualquer tipo de publicidade é bom, certo? O escândalo pode até aumentar minhas vendas.

- Harry. - Ela tocou-lhe o ombro e ele se afastou com um movimento brusco.

- Meu nome verdadeiro é _**Michael James Richardson**_. Fui ensinado a ter orgulho de meu pai, a fazer tudo que pudesse para ser um bom filho. Mas não adiantou. Porque, após partir, meu pai teve outro filho, e o ba tizou de _**Michael James Richardson.**_ Tirou até mesmo minha identidade, como se eu não existisse. Ele não existe para mim. E não tirará um centavo meu!

Naquela noite, ele a tomou quase com ferocidade, e depois, quando estavam aconchegados na cama, Harry lhe contou sobre seu irmão mais novo, Ross, que nasceu quando ele tinha nove anos.

- Não sei quem era o pai, mas, provavelmente, um dos traficantes de minha mãe. Ela alegou que James tinha voltado e quis que ela tivesse o bebê, e isso a fez se conter por um tempo, mas só durou até após o nasci mento. Então, eu cuidei de Ross. Alimentava-o e troca va-o.

A escuridão tornou Gina supersensível à crescen te tensão do corpo de Harry, e ela fechou a mão ao redor do pulso forte quando percebeu o que estava para vir.

- Só que eu não podia estar lá o tempo todo - continuou ele. - E quando Ross tinha quatro anos, ficou doente e minha mãe estava muito drogada para notar. Quando cheguei da escola, era tarde demais. Ele havia contraído meningite. Morreu na manhã seguinte.

Gina sentiu o primeiro tremor e virou-se, envolvendo-o nos braços enquanto Harry enterrava o rosto em seus cabelos.

- Impressionante, Gina, tudo aconteceu tão rápido!

- Ela sentiu o pescoço molhado, ouviu a voz chorosa de Harry. - Um dia ele estava lá, e no seguinte era como se nunca tivesse existido. Exatamente como meu pai. Assim como minha mãe, quando se matou seis meses depois. Ross teve uma chance de viver, e essa chance fui eu, mas eu não estava lá para ajudá-lo. Eu era seu pai substituto e o deixei morrer. Por isso tenho tanto medo de ser responsável por uma outra criança.

Gina o abraçou apertado enquanto ele chorava silenciosamente. Ela sussurrou seu amor sem palavras. Não era o momento de afirmar que Ross poderia ter morrido de qualquer forma, que meningite era uma doença cruel que, às vezes, até os médicos falhavam em reconhecer a tempo.

Em sua mente, Harry sabia disso, mas seu coração ainda carregava a culpa e a dor de um menino de 13 anos. Um remorso que o impedia de amar, fazendo-o rejeitar qualquer coisa que ameaçasse a perda de um ser amado.

Gina não sabia se a noite fora catártica para Harry, pois ele já estava trabalhando quando ela acordou na manhã seguinte, e eles não tocaram mais no assunto. Havia um outro assunto importante sobre o qual não tinham conversado ainda: era o fato de Harry ter violado uma de suas regras fundamentais. Apenas uma vez.

Talvez ele ainda não percebesse seu equívoco inexplicável, ou o tivesse bloqueado da mente, mas para Gina o lapso começara a agigantar-se, e agora assumia um significado crítico.

Por isso, foi para Whitianga, com a desculpa de fazer compras, para consultar a médica novamente. Seu ciclo menstrual não viera de novo, e dessa vez não ia ficar na incerteza. _**Apenas uma vez.**_

Apenas uma vez sem preservativo ou nenhuma outra forma de contracepção. Quais eram as chances para uma mulher cujo corpo por causa do estresse já havia parado de menstruar? Uma vez, questionou-se, enquanto dirigia. Mínimas. Não estivera grávida da última vez, e, desta, não seria diferente. _**Apenas uma vez.**_

- Sim - concordou a médica alegremente quando lhe deu uma receita para vitaminas pré-natais. - Basta ape nas uma vez. Por isso existem tantas adolescentes grávidas. Você está somente de quatro semanas, mas tudo corre bem até agora. Deve estar feliz que aconteceu dessa vez... você falou que desejava muito um bebê.

Surpresa, Gina começou a chorar.

Após muitos lenços de papel e congratulações, deixou a clínica. Ainda meio entorpecida, foi para o centro da cidade e fez as compras que justificariam a viagem.

Felizmente, quando chegou em casa e abriu a porta, descobriu um bilhete de Harry lembrando-a de levar Prince para vacinar, de modo que ficou aliviada por estar sozinha.

Precisava se acalmar e recuperar seu autocontrole.

Levou as compras para o quarto e colocou-as sobre a cama, franzindo o cenho quando viu a quantidade de sacolas. Comprara tanto assim?

Koshka pulou na cama e enfiou o focinho em uma das sacolas.

- Você quer ver, não quer? - Gina virou a sacola e mostrou à gata um macacão listado de verde e branco.

- Isso é porque não sabemos se é menino ou menina - acrescentou, dobrando a minúscula peça e pegando uma outra sacola. - Mas também tenho algumas coi sas cor-de-rosa e outras azuis.

Logo a cama estava repleta de roupas de bebê, e Koshka deitou-se sobre as roupas, parecendo entediada com a variedade de cores. Incapaz de resistir, Gina pôs um pequeno gorro nas orelhas pretas e riu quan do o felino emitiu um som ofendido. Então, começou a sentir que uma explosão de emoções estava prestes a ser liberada.

- Acho que fiquei meio louca- disse Gina, pegando o gorro que a gata jogara longe com sua pata. - Inteira mente louca - corrigiu-se, organizando tudo em pilhas. Pegou uma mala vazia do fundo do armário e abriu-a sobre a cama. - Completamente louca, na verdade.

- Gina? - O chamado coincidiu com a batida de uma porta em algum lugar da casa.

Gina gemeu assustada. Rapidamente, pegou tudo de cima da cama e enfiou na mala, fechando-a no exato momento em que Harry entrou no quarto.

Os olhos dele dirigiram-se para a mala.

- O que é isso? O que está fazendo?

- Nada - disse ela apressada, com medo que ele tentasse olhar.

Harry a encarou, percebendo a mentira.

- Fazendo as malas. Você vai embora, Gina? -Eu...

-Vai me deixar assim? Sem discussão... sem di reito a defesa? - murmurou ele furioso. - O que você ia fazer? Deixar um bilhete na minha mesa?

-Não...

- Como pode fazer isso? Depois da noite passada? Depois do que lhe contei? - O semblante dele era sofrido. - Ou é exatamente por isso? Tem medo que eu possa ter herdado a instabilidade mental de minha mãe?

_- __**Não...**_

- Ou a desumanidade de meu pai?

- Não, Harry, não é nada disso.

Ele pegou-lhe as mãos e puxou-a para mais perto.

- Então, diga-me, o que foi? O que eu fiz de er rado?

Ela suspirou.

- Você não fez nada de errado.

O suspiro dela pareceu alarmá-lo mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Entrelaçou os dedos nos de Gina, apertando-os com força.

- Não vá. Seja o que for, Gina, não me abandone. -Gina nunca o ouvira suplicar antes e seu coração se comprimiu. Mesmo na noite anterior, com a emoção à flor da pele, ele não falara com tanto desespero.

- Fale comigo, por favor - continuou ele. - Diga-me o que fazer para detê-la. Contei-lhe o pior de mim, mas não pode me julgar somente pelo que fui. Posso mudar, Gina... Estas últimas semanas não lhe mostra ram isso? Eu a deixei entrar na minha vida, não feche a porta da sua para mim agora! Pode me dizer qualquer coisa. Com o que acha que não sou capaz de lidar?

- Com o fato que eu amo você, para começar - de clarou ela.

- Eu sei. Você me disse isso ontem à noite. Mas não é a única coisa, é?

Gina ficou tensa.

- Você sabe? _**Isso**_é tudo que tem a dizer? - Ele apertou-lhe mais os dedos.

- Não sou bom com palavras. Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Harry... você é _**escritor.**_

- Quero dizer, não sou bom em _**dizê-las**_para você. Outras pessoas não importam.

O desconforto de Harry a fez sorrir.

- Você também é famoso por sua inteligência.

- Inteligência é uma arma. Amor é... perigoso.

Amar pessoas é perigoso.

- Eu sei, mas, às vezes, temos de fazer isso. - Harry enrubesceu.

- Por favor, Gina, você deve saber há muito tempo que eu a amo - admitiu. - Eu lhe disse que não queria nenhuma mulher na minha vida, mas agora não posso mais lutar contra isso. Você é a única mulher que eu sempre quis ter permanentemente, aquela com quem quero morar. Você gosta de Oyster Beach, não gosta? Podemos vir morar aqui, você pode trabalhar como freelance e eu escrever, podemos ser livres... os dois...

- Um bebê faz três de nós - murmurou ela, espe rando o inevitável recuo.

Ele a olhou fixamente.

- Está dizendo que não vai se casar comigo se eu não lhe der filhos?

-Eu... _**Casar?**_

- É o que as pessoas que se amam fazem, não é?

- Não... não pensei que você fosse do tipo que se casaria.

- Você já se enganou sobre mim antes. Não acre dita que posso amá-la na alegria e na tristeza? Por que você voltou à médica hoje, Gina?

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Você me viu?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

- A recepcionista de Ken. Estamos em uma cidade pequena, querida. Por que não me contou que ia lá? É muito particular?

Ela tentou afastar-se, mas Harry não permitiu.

_- _Não tenha medo de me contar. Você está grávida, Gina?

Ela engoliu em seco.

- O que o faz dizer isso?

- Porque eu estava sem preservativo naquela vez que você chorou nos meus braços. Foi a primeira vez que fiz amor sem proteção - admitiu ele, acariciando-lhe o rosto. - Esqueci, até o momento que estava dentro de você, mas gostei tanto que fui inca paz de me afastar. Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão intenso. Eu sabia que você não estava tomando pílulas, e depois do que acabou de passar, eu precisa va cuidar de você. Sei que ainda não menstruou. E você está radiante, Gina. Não pode ver isso, mas está resplandecente, de dentro para fora.

Gina estava confusa pelo orgulho de Harry, pela profunda satisfação que ele parecia sentir.

- Pensei... que você não quisesse filhos.

- Isso porque eu não sabia que o amor proporcio nava uma cura milagrosa. Sim, tenho medo de grandes responsabilidades, dos erros que possa cometer, mas com você ao meu lado, para compartilhar tantas preo cupações quando gratificações... Bem, você faz eu me sentir forte, Gina, me faz acreditar em mim mesmo como jamais acreditei. - Ele parou, parecendo insegu ro. -A menos que você ache que não sou capaz de ser um bom pai... Não tive um bom exemplo, afinal.

- Eu também não tive - disse Gina. - E você me disse que posso ser uma boa mãe. Assim que eu receber o reembolso do proprietário da casa, vou com prar uma pilha de livros sobre como ser um bom pai - brincou ela, aliviada.

Ele olhou para o teto.

- Na verdade, você não vai receber reembolso, porque o proprietário acha que você e sua gata apro veitaram a casa o suficiente.

Ela o olhou, confusa, mas então entendeu.

- _**Você**_é o proprietário da casa vizinha?

- Possuo várias casas em Oyster Beach.

- Você sabia que eu estava vindo? - Gina o acu sou.

- Eu sabia que a casa estava alugada, mas não pedi detalhes. Não sabia quem era o inquilino até você che gar. Fiquei zangado no começo, mas somente porque você desperta sentimentos profundos em mim. Sempre despertou. Porém, uma vez que estava aqui - ele sorriu -, era uma oportunidade boa demais para perder.

- Você poderia ter me colocado para fora a qual quer momento - afirmou ela.

- Havia um contrato de aluguel.

Gina de repente lembrou-se do problema da água.

- A bomba d'água nunca esteve quebrada - adivi nhou.

- E novíssima - respondeu ele sem arrependi mento.

- Você é louco! - Ela bateu-lhe no peito.

- Então, é justo que eu me case com uma mulher equilibrada e perspicaz, não é? - murmurou Harry inclinando a cabeça para beijá-la.

O beijo foi longo e profundo, enquanto Harry acariciava o ventre que carregava seu filho, e depois tocava os seios perfeitos para o prazer, quando, de repente, parou e virou a cabeça.

- O que foi isso?

- O quê?

- Esse barulho que lembra um miado. Dentro da mala. - Ele lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo. - Não me diga que você ia levar o gato na mala.

- Meu Deus! - Ela devia ter pegado Koshka junta mente com as roupas do bebê. Tocou a mala com he sitação, lembrando-se de seu conteúdo, mas Harry se adiantou e abriu-a, vendo Koshka no ninho de roupas. Ele pegou um sapatinho do rabo preto da gata.

- Fui às compras - contou Gina sem graça quando Koshka pulou da mala e saiu pela porta do quarto.

- Estou vendo. - Harry encaixou o minúsculo sapato no polegar e ergueu-o no ar. - Para nossa filha? - perguntou suavemente.

- Ou para nosso filho. - Ela o olhou com carinho, ansiosa por todo o amor que ainda estava por vir. - Po demos chamá-lo de Ross, se você quiser - acrescen tou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Harry passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela e deitou-a na cama para cobri-la de beijos.

- E se for menina, podemos chamá-la de Felicida de, em sua homenagem. Por que é isso que você me traz, meu amor. - Com um beijo ardente, prometeu:

- Felicidade agora e para sempre.

********FIM*******


End file.
